


Fallen Stars in Barren Lands.

by Sweet_June_Rain



Series: Fallen Stars [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Curses, F/M, Falling In Love, Fate & Destiny, Geralt breaks, Geralt in the modern world, Going down with this ship, Made up lore, Old Gods, Out of Character, Time Travel Fix-It, Witches, forced seperation, graphic smut, heart ache, this magic does what it wants to do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 77,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22315903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_June_Rain/pseuds/Sweet_June_Rain
Summary: 'Promise me, Geralt, that you'll never take this off, that you'll never forget who you are are or where you came from....'Geralt of Rivia finds himself dealing with the strings of fate as he's tossed from his world and into another world, relying on the help of a person who is just as mysterious as the new world he must brave.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Fallen Stars [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614007
Comments: 73
Kudos: 152
Collections: Jaskier or Geralt/others (with or w/out eachother)





	1. Wild Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this is waaaaay out of my comfort zone, just uh, bear with me, please. I hope you enjoy it! AUs and OOCs abound in this beauty, you've been warned!
> 
> Disclaimer: Not mine, the idea is mine, and the OCs but other than that, I own nothing, I wish I did.

Heidi let out a snort and sat up in her bed suddenly, gripping the sheets and looking out the tall windows. She blinker her sleep covered eyes and watched as tree branches whipped around in the high winds and lighting filled the sky. Thunder followed behind it quickly, rattling the windows and shaking the house. This was a bad storm, a really bad storm, it almost didn’t feel normal. She looked over to her phone and pulled up the weather forecast, it was supposed to be a light drizzle, not a storm.

Heidi got out of bed and made her way to the window to really look out of it. She looked up to the sky and with each flash of lightning, she could see the clouds, purple-black swirling in the air. She rubbed her arms slowly and squinted her eyes to look at the storm and jumped as something lit the sky and flew down into the woods by her house. She gasped as she felt the ground rumble beneath her feet and turned to where the light landed. Even in the storm it shone brightly, in the woods.

In the woods…the woods where...

“No…no…no,” Heidi said, turning on a side lamp and making her way out her bedroom and down the long hallway, to the stairs, which she went down, two at a time. She ran to the kitchen, pulled out a drawer and took out a flashlight. She grabbed and slipped on her raincoat,rushed over to the kitchen side door and opened it, heading out into the storm. She turned the flashlight on and quickly made her way past the garden, past the stable and into the woods. The wind whipped around her face and despite her raincoat, she was instantly soaked. She followed the path that emerged in the woods and soon found herself heading to the light. She had arrived at the crash site of the bright, fallen object when the light faded and the storm began to wan. She wiped at her face free of water and shined the light in the shallow crater. She couldn’t see from where she stood and so she made the choice to creep closer to the crater and peer down into it, shining the light.

It looked like nothing but a space rock, could have been a space rock, if it wasn’t for the fact that it wasn’t shaped like one. In fact, it looked like a creature had gotten hit by whatever fell from the sky. With that thought in mind, Heidi climbed over the rim of the crater and slid down into it. She loomed over the thing in the crater and touched it with her flashlight, stopping short as the flashlight pressed into something soft, flesh, it was a creature!

Heidi put the flashlight into her pocket and then, rested her hands on the creature and pushed to turn it around. She pulled out her flashlight and shined it on the creature and yelped, scuttling back, her eyes big.

“What makes you scream?” Heidi turned her head and looked out the crater at the figure that stood before the crater as well, “S’not good weather to be out here, ya know.”

“I know,” Heidi said, turning back to the creature in the crater, “Glad I did, can you help me, I think this…man, yes, this is a man, he needs help.”

Heidi shined the light in the crater to look at the man that lay in the middle of it. How in the world did he get into these woods and get hit by that light?

The figure and Heidi managed to get the man out of the crater and half carry and half drag him to the kitchen porch of the house. They set him down on a wicker chair and Heidi said, “Thanks, I will take from here,” she turned to the figure.

“He’s uh…packing heat? Sort of?” The figure said, motioning to a set of swords, “If you need me, call out for me and I will be here quickly.”

“Thanks, take care!” Heidi said as the figure slipped away into the night, “Well now, you are packing heat….sort of,” She cracked her neck and looked down at the man, “Let’s get you cleaned up.”

Hours later, the man lay in a bed, in a guest bedroom, with a blanket around his waist and bandages wrapped around his body. He had several wounds on his body, some looked infected and fresh. On top of the wounds, he was covered in scars. Heidi looked down at him and tilted her head, she had thought him an old man because of his white hair but that was not the case, he wasn’t old but he wasn’t young, his hair had been rough and lank but shampoo, conditioner and special blend she created herself made nice and silky once more. He wasn’t a weak looking man, he was stacked, well built and could possibly snap Heidi in two, if he wanted to. She hoped he didn’t want to snap her in half, when he woke.

Heidi turned on the infuser, letting the soft scent of herbs and flowers fill the guestroom, it will help him sleep a little longer, before turning on a small lamp and walking out the room, turning off the big light and making her way to her room. She took a quick shower, changed into a pair of shorts and a shirt and was asleep before her head hit the pillow. With all this excitement, Heidi had no problem going back to sleep. 

* * *

“Thank you again, Geralt,” The Witcher turned to the person he rode beside, his wind whipping in the freezing air, “You did not have to go with me, but you did, for that I am grateful.”

“It’s nothing,” Geralt of Rivia said, turning away from the person, his yellow cat-like eyes looking around the mountainous path, “I’m sure you would have done the same for me, if I needed help that required the aid of a sorceress.”

The person beside Geralt laughed, tucking a stray of black hair back underneath a fur lined hood, “But of course, Geralt, you only need ask me and I would help you. Though, as long as it’s not domestic chores, then you are your own.”

“I know you, Yennefer, you wouldn’t lift a finger to sweep,” Geralt smiled at the woman and then turned back to the path, “Where are we going, though, we’ve been traveling for weeks, south, and into the uncharted mountains, what has you willing to leave the comfort of your home in the middle of winter to do something that crazy?”

“I was in the middle of cleaning out my rooms when I found an interesting tome,” Purple eyes looked over to Geralt and then to the mountains, “A tome that had me search to see if it was true and when I found proof that it was in fact true, I had to go look for it.”

“Look for what, exactly?” Geralt looked at the woman who sighed and tightened her cloak around her shoulders.

“I can’t really say, Geralt, even Sorceresses have to keep magical secrets within the realm of magic,” Yennefer of Vengerberg said, as the path grew rockier, “But, I feel we are on the right track, I can sense it, can you feel it, Geralt, the ancient magic in these mountains?”

“If we go any further, we might hit the end of the world,” Geralt said, but he could sense the magic in the air, magic that has been undisturbed for ages, his medallion vibrated against his chest in an almost pleasant hum, “We might fall off.”

“Oh hush, Grealt,” Yennefer rolled her eyes but smiled to the man, “Let us go, we’re almost there, I can sense it.”

Geralt said nothing but urged the horses on. When Yennefer came to him, in Kaer Mohen, asking for his help, he didn’t have many objections. Though their love had faded, they remained good friends, helping one another when the need came up. He thought it strange that Yennefer had insisted that they leave now, in the dead of winter to south, into mountains that were uncharted, to chase whatever it was she was looking for. They had been in the road for weeks now, traveling fast and hard, barely stopping. Geralt had noticed a determined look in Yennefer’s eyes, one that Geralt knew well. Whatever it is that they were searching for, Yennefer would not stop until she got it, like a dog with it’s bone.

She was stubborn like that, sometimes it was a nightmare.

“Here…” she pointed to a extremely narrow path that led through the mountains, “Through there, I’m sure of it, Geralt,” Yennefer got off the horse and looked at the man, “Let’s go.”

Geralt got off the horses they had rented, grabbed his pack and followed behind Yennefer, who led him deeper into the mountain, on foot. They walked for hours, slipping on ice, fighting the wind and cold until finally Yennefer stopped them at a set of stairs that had been hewed into the side of the mountains, leading up into an entrance. She smiled to Geralt and then began to climb them, making Geralt snort.

“Not going to teleport up them?” Yennfer shook her head, as they climbed.

“Too dangerous, this ancient magic is volatile, wild, if you wish to call it,” Yennefer said, opening her mouth as if to taste the air, “If I were to use magic here, who knows what would happen. Nothing good, I suppose.”

“There’s a but in there,” Geralt said to Yennefer as they climbed higher.

“There is, I’ve never felt magic like this before, so out of control, unless something happened,” Yennefer said, once they made it to the entrance they had seen down below, “When spells go wrong, or powerful spells explode they release the magic used, if that is the case, whatever happened here was major event, if the magic still lingers in the mountains.”

“So, are we trying to find a powerful, ancient mage or sorceress? This doesn’t sound safe, Yennefer,” Geralt watched as the witch took out a tome, and opened its pages, “We shouldn’t be risking our lives for something like that.”

The book in her hands was old and radiated with arcane magic. It was written in a language that Geralt had never seen, it wasn’t elven, it was-

“This is ancient common tongue, a strange mix of elven, common tongue and I think the tongue of the first humans, when they arrived here, when the spheres merged. I think, magical history was not my forte, Triss would be able to tell you more,” Yennefer said looking up from the tomb and over to the entrance, “Older than you and I for sure, possibly older than the kingdoms as well, possibly over a 1000 years old. Yes, yes, this is the place, look at this picture, Geralt, it’s the same as the door to the entrance.”

Geralt looked at the picture and then to the door. It was the same, whoever wrote this book, had been here, had stood in the very place they stood and quite possibly sealed the entrance up, “How do we get in, if you can’t use magic without leveling out the whole mountain?”

“I’m figuring it out,” Yennefer said as she looked through the book, trying to understand the words, “Such a strange language…”

Geralt walked over to the stone slab of a door and ran his hands over the symbols that he could reach. The door hummed with magic, magic that seemed to wrap around his hand, trying to lure him in. Dangerous magic did that, magic that could kill but still. He took off his glove and ran his bare hands over it, stopping when he felt something sharp run against his palm, slicing it wide open. He pulled his hand back, looking down at the wound and to the door that had nothing sharp against it. He watched as the blood, his blood trickled down the door and then melt into it. The door rumbled and groaned as it opened, letting out a blast of stale air.

“Blood, it required blood to open?” Yennefer said, looking at the opened entrance now, “This almost borders on necromancy,” but she looked at Geralt’s hand and healed his wound, with a small potion, “Anyone’s blood it seems.”

Yennefer smiled at Geralt and said, “One hurtle gone, let us see what lays in this mountain secret.”

The entrance of the door led them into an elven hallway, which led them into a huge elven city that seemed to be perfectly preserved in the mountains. Geralt looked around, in wonder and said, “How does this place look so…untouched?”

“The magic, it must be keeping this place together,” Yennefer said as they made their way through the ancient city, “A city built in the mountains, aren’t most of the elves hiding in the mountains, how did they not know of this place?”

“If it’s as old as that book, or older, they might have forgotten this place was even here, but it’s too dangerous to come here, you saw the beasts we faced getting into these mountains, I think they left this place alone, for a reason.” Geralt ducked under an arch and walked behind Yennefer

“Whatever could be the reason, besides beasts?” Yennefer muttered as she walked.

“I bet there are treasures here that people have forgotten,” Geralt looked at a silver pitcher that rested on a ledge and touched it, pulling his hand back when the pitcher crumbled into dust, “Never mind, it must be really old, never seen things do that before, crumbling from one touch.”

“Best not to touch things, I suppose,” Yennerfer said as they walked into the heart of the city where the magic seemed to come down on them like waves, “Here…but, there is nothing here!”

The heart of the city seemed to be an empty chamber, devoid of anything but the magic here, Geralt could feel it, his medallion was going wild., it had him on edge, his teeth set at the feeling. He looked at Yennefer and asked, “Maybe it’s in the walls.”

“Maybe it needs to be activated,” Yennefer turned to Geralt, a gleam in her eyes, “Blood is the key, Geralt.”

Yennefer took out a dagger and pricked her finger, letting blood drip from it and onto the floor. Nothing happened. She frowned and opened the book, “Why does it not work, why does it not open a passage or something.”

“Perhaps it was only the door and it’s the end of the line for us,” Geralt said, making Yennefer shake her head.

“No, no, something is not right!” Yennefer looked at the book and turned the pages, “Geralt, we are in the room, but the room is connected to something else, something we need to reach, if it’s not blood then what is it?”

Geralt looked at the center of the floor in the chamber and tilted his head, making out a symbol. He walked over to it and crouched down, taking off his glove, once more and tracing it. The symbol seemed to be of a star, a falling star? What did it mean? He had no idea what this symbol was but he had seen it, in the elven city, marking pillars and archways and even the stone roads that led into this chamber, the problem was, it wasn’t elven, more ancient than that, Geralt had a feeling that this place was something else. 

“Yennefer,” Geralt turned to the sorceress, “Perhaps we should-damn it, not again,” Geralt cursed as he felt his finger be sliced open, “Much be some cloaked knife.” He lifted his fingers up and rubbed them together, blood dripping from his fingertips, “Getting annoyed with this.”

“Whatever you did, Geralt, it worked,” Geralt turned his head to Yennefer’s stunned voice and found her looking into an entryway that led deeper into the mountain, “I can feel it, the magic, it’s in here.”

Geralt got up, and followed Yennefer into the mountain, turning as the entryway closed behind him. Well, that wasn’t good, not good at all. They couldn’t turn back now, even if they wanted to. Geralt, though he wouldn't admit it, wanted to turn back, this didn't feel right.

They walked down a steep path, the air losing it’s chill in here and replaced with heat. It had them both wondering where the heat was coming from until they found themselves in a cavern with a pool red hot molten rock, like what you see in a blacksmith’s workshop. The air was too hot, the cavern was bright from the glow of melted rocks. They had to make their way through this area quickly because of threat of bringing the mountain down if they used magic.

“Never seen so much…molten rock,” Geralt commented as they walked over a natural stone bridge, “We must be very deep now.”

“Yes, but, the magic, it’s here, we’re close so close,” Yennefer turned to him and smiled, “We’ll be there soon!”

They walked through a cave full of glowing rocks, with the same symbol that Geralt saw in the city showing up. After hours of climbing down into the mountain they came to a set of stone doors, that had no spells on them, just a plain set of doors. Geralt walked in first, for fear of a trap and when he found none Yennefer followed behind him.

They found themselves in a small room, or hollow of sorts. Earthen clay jars filled pockets that in the walls, a stone slab sat on one end of the room and another stone slab, covered in petrified furs rested on the other side. There was a firepit in the middle of the room. Near the stone slab the symbol that appeared in the city, covered the wall.

“What is this place?” Geralt asked as the magic wrapped around him like a thick blanket, “So much magic.”

“This-this was never mentioned in the books,” Yennefer looked at the book, “It doesn’t-It does not say, Geralt but if I have to guess, someone lived here, a very long time ago and with all this magic, I would guess a mage, or a sorceress, this could be the dwelling of one of the firsts, the first humans to use magic, simply…amazing.”

Geralt walked over to the stone slab that wasn't covered in furs and looked down at it. Scorch marks covered it, going down to the floor as well. There was something else here, on the floor, covered by scorch marks as well. Geralt gently rubbed away the black soot and found himself looking at symbols, loads of them forming the same symbol on the wall, the strange circle symbol that looked like…stars, falling stars, maybe. Whatever happened here, in this area, it wasn't good, perhaps this was what caused the magic in the mountain range.

“Yennfer, I think I found something that’ll interest you,” Yennefer walked over to where Geralt crouched, handing him a clay figurine that was fat, busty and oddly shaped, “What is this.”

“Perhaps a creature, or maybe an ancient god,” Yennefer said as she looked at the symbols, “Yes, I can feel it, this is source of the power, but how do, tap into it, how can I use it.”

“You want to use it?! Are you mad?” Geralt looked over to Yennefer, “Can you not feel it, this magic is dangerous, Yennefer, what if it kills you?”

“No, it won’t, I’m strong enough, perhaps magic is needed to wake this magic,” Yennger looked at the symbols and moved her hands in a pattern, “Yes, it’s reacting.” Her hands began to glow, “Yes, that it!”

“Yennefer! No! You said it yourself, outside magic might bring this place down!” Geralt tried to grab her but the cave room began to rumble and groan, dust falling down around, “Yennefer, stop!”

“No! I can make this work! I can make-“ Yennefer started but stumbled back with a shriek as the symbols lit up the room and the magic in the air snapped and roared, as though it was alive. Geralt swore and pushed Yennfer out the way as the magic targeted her, hitting the walls that had the earthen jars instead of the sorceress. The jars shattered and the magic shrieked again, making the cave walls crack.

“Yennfer! Get out of here,” The cave rumbled more, and giant rocks began to come down, the cave was falling down around them! “Teleport us out of here!”

“I can’t leave here, not without the magic!” Yennefer said as cave shook and steam began to seep in the cracks.

“This magic is not worth our lives!”

“It is too, Geralt! I need it!” Yennefer shouted over the chaos that was unfolding around them.

“No it isn’t!” Geralt grabbed Yennefer and pushed her out the cave, “We need to-“ He stopped short as he felt the magic wrap tightly around him and jerk him back into the room, as if it were a person, “Yennefer!”

“Geralt!” Yennefer shouted but the ceiling of the cave tunnel came down, blocking the entrance of the cave, separating the two, “No!”

Geralt let out a grunt as a rock hit his head. If he were not half beast, that rock would have killed him, as it did, it caused a gash on his head to bleed heavily. Once the blood hit the symbols on the floor, the bright symbols flared red and the bright red light filled the cave, nearly blinding him, making him fall to his knees, still covered in magic. The magic shrieked and hissed, wrapping around him tighter, almost cutting off his airway. He heard the mountain come down around him and he looked up to see the ceiling and rocks, the size of houses fall down. His last thought was if Yennefer made it out alive, before the red light blinded him and he was met with darkness.

TBC...

* * *

Well, how was it, off to the damn trash heap I go!


	2. Brave New World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the welcoming reception, cause like, still out of my comfort zone! Anyways, here's chapter two. Enjoy!

* * *

Geralt was warm, on something soft, like a cloud. He was so tired, he just wanted to sleep, he was in so much pain, he felt as If he had just battled 30 monsters at once. He couldn’t open his eyes, they were so heavy.He let out a ragged groan and tried to move his body but he couldn’t. He stopped groaning when his ears picked up the sound of bare feet against…wood and a cool hand on his forehead. He could heard a heartbeat and then someone whisper soothing words. There was the smell of flowers and herbs and then he knew no more, slipping back into a deep sleep.

He dreamt of the mountain, of Yennefer and of the strange symbol. They flashed through his mind quickly, too quickly for him to see. They kept flashing faster and faster and faster but then a woman’s face, he couldn’t tell what she looked like but a woman’s face appeared in front of the images and said, in a low voice, ‘Wake up, White Wolf…’

And he did. He shoot up in an instant, with a snarl, looking around wildly, his sluggish heartbeat as fast it could be and his senses on alert. Where was he?! He panted wildly as he looked. He was in a room, that was for sure, painted a bluish-greenish color. There was a dresser of light wood that matched two side tables, an armoire and a vanity that held a mirror. He wasn't cold and he wasn't chained up, that was a good start, for now.

Geralt rubbed his sore head, wincing as he felt bandages on it and looked down at the bed. The sheets were soft and fluffy and were the same color as the walls, with cloud soft pillows. He looked over to the windows, the large windows that were covered in lace curtains and found himself looking out into a sunlit area, there were trees, with their branches full of green leaves and flowers, swaying gently in the breeze.

Geralt looked back in the room and turned, his nose crinkling at the scent of flowers, they were making his fucking head stuffy and his eyes heavy, a sleeping potion, from the smell of it. He found the source of the scent, looking at a white object that was spitting mist in the air. What in the hell was that?! It was really white he had never seen anything so white before, except for sun bleached bones. Geralt held his hand up and sent a short blast of telekinesis using the sign of Aard at the offending item and watched as said item flew off the side table and onto the floor, clanging loudly. Geralt was going to get up and look at the fallen item, when a set of soft footsteps had him laying back on the bed quickly, as the door to the room he was in opened and someone stepped inside.

Geralt inhaled the scent of something sweet, like…vanilla, maybe and something else that was sweet and had earthy undertones. He heard the person walk over to the fallen object and say something in an odd language, A woman, whose voice was soft but held no accent. Geralt was wondering where he was now but went still as the woman walked over to him and leaned over his frame, resting her hand on his chest, feeling his heartbeat.

She said something, he didn’t know what she said but then she felt her hand reach down to his torso. Thinking she was going to do something to him Geralt eyes snapped opened and he grabbed the woman’s hand in an instant, tugging her down roughly on top of him and flipping so that she lay under him, his mouth twisted in a snarl meant to scare her. Geralt’s snarl faded as he looked at the woman, his eyes taking in her form.

She was brown, like rich earth, with big amber eyes that looked up at him in shock. Her black, curly hair was fanned around her face and her breath came out in shudders, most likely from surprise because she thought that Geralt was still sleeping. The woman tried to move but Geralt narrowed his eyes and held on to her wrists. The woman said something but Geralt didn’t understand. She tried to move again but Geralt gripped her even tighter, making her wince in pain. He shook his head to tell her she wasn’t moving anywhere. The woman let out a sigh and then began to chant slowly, in a low voice.

“sdd….waaa…..le….let….let my tongue be your tongue…let your tongue be my tounge,” The woman’s chanting filled his ears until it stopped suddenly and the woman asked, “Can you understand me now?”

“Yes,” Geralt said his grip on the woman’s tight, “What did you do?"

“A spell so that you can understand me,” the woman said softly, “From your eyes, I took the chance to think you’ve been exposed to magic before, now can you-“

“Witch, where am I?!” Geralt asked, looking down at the woman, who “Answer me!”

“I am!” The woman said, “You’re in my home! I found you in the woods, injured, and now, from all this moving, some of your wounds might be open again! Unhand me and let me look!”

Geralt looked down at the woman, who looked back up at him and then released her. She squirmed out from underneath him and then made him lay back down and lift the blanket up, looking at the bandages on that covered him.

“No open wounds, some of them look fully healed too,” The woman said covering Geralt up, “That leg, though it heals fast, won’t heal fast enough, it was broken in several places. Might be bed ridden for a bit.”

“I’ll survive,” Geralt said as the woman tucked him back into the bed, “Thank you, most people turn away a Witcher.”

“A who?” The woman asked, making Geralt look at her, “What, sir, is a Witcher?”

“A man, paid to kill beasts,” Geralt as the woman looked at him, tilting her head, “You haven’t heard about Witchers? They’re all over.”

“That gash on your head tells me something hit you, must have been a rock, or boulder, must have rattled your brain” She shook her head, “There’s no such things as Witchers here, Wiccans maybe but, they’re religious people, were are you from, Witcher?”

“A place near Novigard, Kaer Morhen,” Geralt said as the woman blinked, “Do you not know where Novigrad is, or how about Velen, they're both on The Continent?”

“No…I’ve never hears of these places,” the woman sat on the edge of the bed and looked at Geralt, “My geography might not be the best but, I’ll be real here, there is no place in this world called Velen, or Kaer Morhen, you’re in a state, called Washington, though, we are on a continent, called North America” Geralt shook his head and said, “Never heard of Washington or North America”

“Where are you from, Witcher and what has happened to you?” The woman wondered, looking at Geralt.

“Geralt, my name is Geralt of Rivia,” the woman looked at him, “What is your name, witch?”

“Heidi, Heidi of...just Heidi,” the woman said, she stood, “It explains why I found you in those odd leathers and that sword, though, not being from here, how did you get here, no, don’t answer that, I’m sorry, you’ve been asleep for four days, are you hungry? I can make you a meal?”

“A meal does sound good right now, if you’re right about me being asleep for days, I could eat a whole deer,” Geralt said, sitting up in the bed.

“Deer, it’s not hunting season right now,” Heidi tapped her chin, giving Geralt a look, “But, I think bacon, eggs, toast, oatmeal and juice will fill you up.”

“Sounds like a good idea,” Geralt said as Heidi turned and walked out the room, “Just, don’t poison me.”

“I’ll have you know, I’m a capable cook,” Heidi said as she walked out the room, “Relax, I’ll be back in a a few.”

Geralt sat back in the bed and looked out the window once more, if he wasn’t near Valen, or on The Continent at all, where was he then?

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

“Here you are,” Heidi walked into the room, several moments later holding a tray laden with food, “You look like a lumber jack kind of man, so I made plenty for you.”

Geralt sat up more as the scent of food hit his nose and his stomach rumbled. Whatever was on that tray smelled great and now that he could smell it, his hunger was gnawing at him. He let Heidi place the tray on his lap and he looked down at the spread, his eyes taking in everything. Buttered pieces of toast piled high, with butter dripping off the crusts on a small plate by a small saucer of jam or jelly waiting to be spread on the toast and a bowl full of porridge that had been drizzled with something brown that smelled sticky sweet. Another bowl held fruit, berries and other things had never seen but he did see grapes, so it must be good. A large plate had a small mountain of scrambled eggs nestled next to a pile of crispy fried bacon and sausages and golden friend potatoes with crispy skins. There were no drinks but then Heidi set a something metallic, like a pot on the table, along with a glass pitcher of orange juice, a glass cup and a mug. This looked like a feast for a king, not an injured Witcher but, he was hungry and she wasn’t going to take it away.

“I don’t know if you like coffee,” she poured him a cup of very dark liquid and put it on the tray, “I sometimes drink it, but, not enough, my friends love it though.”

“You didn’t have to do this, this is a lot of food I’m taking from you,” Geralt said, as Heidi poured him a glass of juice.

“No it’s not, and don’t worry, I can afford to feed you,” Heidi said as she set a saucer of cream and sugar on the tray, “You can use the cream for your oatmeal or your coffee, also the sugar, unless you’re diabetic then I should see if I still have some Splenda, don’t know if I do…”

“I’m good,” Geralt said, looking over to Heidi who, “This looks good enough to eat twice, thank you.”

“You need your strength,” Heidi said, “If you want to heal,” she walked out the room, “I’ll be back to check on you, yell if you need anything, I have to go clean the kitchen real fast.”

Heidi left him to his own devices and Geralt turned back to his meal and began to eat. The meal was delicious. Geralt ate his way through the oatmeal, the sticky sweet syrup made it much better, the toast met a fast demise covered in the jam that was tart but sweet that complimented the butter perfectly. He turned to the fruit and ate that, finding it all delicious. He picked up the mug of black liquid and took a sip. Bitter, but packed a pungent punch that had him humming as he drank it, he could enjoy the bitter taste, it wasn’t like a potion. He blew on the hot brew and then drank it in three gulps before reaching for the pot that held the rest of it and poured himself another cup. Fuffy eggs, scrambled to perfection were paired with bacon that had him groaning in bliss as he ate it. The sausage and potatoes were finished quickly as well. He polished off both the coffee and orange juice just as Heidi walked back in the room.

“I came to make sure you’re alright,” Heidi said, looking at the tray, “And you are most definitely okay, must have been starving.”

“It was good, delicious, haven’t eaten that well in a bit, if ever,” Geralt said as Heidi took the tray and set it on the dresser, “And the coffee, was pretty good.”

“You look like a coffee guy, most likely drank it black too,” Heidi said as she put the other empty dishes on the tray, “You need anything else?”

“Now that you mention it, I do need the latrine,” Geralt watched as Heidi clammed up, “I have to go downstairs, I know, I’ll be fine.”

“No….” Heidi said, looking at the man, “It’s…” she looked at him and said, “Okay, let’s go, here, let me help you out the bed.”

Geralt leaned against Heidi, his leg throbbing in pain as she led him across the room and to a closed door that she opened to reveal-

“What in the hell is this?” Geralt asked, looking into the soft grey room, “The bathing room?”

“Yup, the bathroom,” she led him over a seat, leaned over and lifted it up to reveal a bowl of water. She let him lean against him and she said, “Aim for the water, it’s a big bowl, you should be fine.”

“You want me to, in there?” Heidi nodded her head at Geralt’s question, “Alright.”

Geralt unlaced the underwear he still wore and relieved himself. Heidi had her head turned as he leaned against her and once he was finished. She pushed down a silver handle and water drained itself and clean water replaced it.

“Indoor plumbing,” Heidi said as she helped Geralt back to the bed, “A marvel, showers and baths, hot water on demand,” she tucked him in between the sheets, “Modern luxuries.”

“Indeed,” Geralt snorted as he leaned back on the pillows and sighed, “I feel much better.”

“Get some sleep, you need to keep resting, I’ll make a potion to help,” Heidi said as she closed the curtains to shade the room, “If you need anything, Geralt, please yell for me.”

Geralt nodded his head, “I will,” he closed his eyes and fell asleep quickly. He heard Heidi pick up the tray and then walk over to him to pull the blanket up before leaving and closing the door behind her, softly.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

“Yes,” Heidi said as she tapped her glass stirring rod against the cauldron, letting the potion simmer into a soft pink color, “He’s awake and no, you can’t come over!”

Heidi walked out her laboratory and closed the door, waving her hand so that the red door she walked out of faded away. She had her phone in one hand and was slowly, lazily making her way to the living room to sit and chat with her friends.

“Why can’t we?” A voice whined over the phone, as Heidi sank into her arm chair, “We wanna see Prince Charming.”

“Prince Charming?” Heidi repeated, her eyebrows rising, “I wouldn’t call him a Prince, he’s more of a warrior, he’s built like a brick wall, covered in scars, looks like he’s seen a fight or two, plus, swords, hello, and they don’t look like fancy swords either, like, they’re made for hacking bad guys into bits, more like…”

“Braveheart, before Mel Gibson went off the deep end,” Someone chirped, making Heidi laugh out loud, “See, am I right?”

“Well, he is very nice looking,” Heidi said as she played with a pillow, “But, no, he’s not a freak show, you ladies will have to wait, no surprise visits either, I’ll know, I always know.”

“You’re so weird like that, ugh, fine but once he’s up and about, flexing muscles, all bets are off,” Heidi laughed.

“He’ll be able to handle you all by then, don’t be surprised if he tosses you all out the door,” she warned and laughed with her friends, “I have to go, I’m in the middle of something, I’ll talk you all later.”

She hung her phone up and tossed it on the coffee table before going into the kitchen to check on the soup she made for lunch. She then went down back to her laboratory, bottled up the potion and bought it up, placing it on the tray she would use to carry Geralt’s lunch up to him. She leaned against the counter, looking out the window with a huff, “Wish it was warmer, isn’t it April?!”

She put up the recipe book her mother made her, took out some items to make a hearty sandwich to pair with the soup and began working on making lunch. As she made the sandwich, she heard a soft meow and turned to see a pitch black cat sitting on the bar seat, looking at her expectantly. Heidi gave the cat a look and said, “I already fed you bacon this morning, Meow, you’ll get no ham from me.”

The cat let out a long ‘meorrw,’ and fluffed up, eyes getting bigger. She ignored the look the cat put on and went back to making the sandwich until finally she sighed, ripped a small piece of ham and gave it to the cat, who dove in quickly.

“Geralt of Rivia,” Heidi hummed, as she spread mustard and dressing on the slice of bread, “You know, I don’t think he stumbled into the woods and got struck by some kind of falling object, you should have seen the clothes he wore, period clothes, except for the leather pants, jeez, who let that man wear leather pants? That should be a crime, he’d have a lady passing out if he flexed in the right places.”

“Meow.”

“Yeah, anyways, back to Geralt, where did he come from and where is this “The Continent” he speaks of? Did mother speak to you about a Continent,” Heidi asked the cat, earning a meow, “If she did, you’re not about to spill her secrets, Meow, after all I give you, you snake kitty.”

Heidi stuck her tongue out at the cat, cut the sandwich in half and placed it on a plate. She got out one of her bigger bowls and scooped a heart serving of soap into it and set both on the tray, putting up a repelling shield so that the cat couldn’t steal food. She put the pink potion on there, as well a large glass of lemonade and a slice of pie. She placed a set of cutlery on the tray, picked it up and went upstairs, the cat trailing after her.

She opened the door to the bedroom slowly and found Geralt still sleeping. She moved some things off the side table and placed the tray on it. She was about to walk out the bedroom when she heard Geralt say, “Leather pants should be a crime?”

“You heard that?!” Heidi wailed as Geralt spoke, “Ugh, what do you have bionic ears?! It’s not funny!”

“Why should leather pants be a crime? And why would a woman pass out if she me flex in them?” Geralt turned and sat up in the bed, making Heidi stumble out the room.

“Drink that potion, eat lunch and go back to sleep!” Heidi wailed once more, “I guess I’ll have to make my calls in the damn barn!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, chapter 2 is done, what do you think, I'm off to the trash heap...again!


	3. Spirits and Ash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3, enjoy, yeah, this story is Unbeated AF, the mistakes are my own.

* * *

“I-I killed him, Triss,” Yennefer sat on the floor, her head in her hands, “He-he pushed me out that room and the rocks came down, I barely managed to escape before the mountain exploded.”

Triss Merigold looked over to the sorceress on the floor and asked, in a soft voice, “Why-why were you and Geralt down in those mountains? That way is dangerous, no one has attempted to trek through them in hundreds of years!”

“I-found a book in my library,” Yennefer looked up at Triss, her eyes red, “An ancient one, older than any of us, Triss.”

“Do you still have the book,” at Yennefer’s head nod, Triss held her hand out, “Let me see it,” when Yennefer hesitated, Triss looked at her and said, “Triss, Geralt might be dead, you were always awful at history, perhaps I can find some clues or insight into what happened.”

Yennefer summoned the book and Triss took it from midair, looking at the cover and then the back. Triss sat down in a chair and said, “This book is old, extremely old, perhaps maybe from the year 300-500 BR perhaps, rudimentary language but, it’s complex, extremely complex, I’ll have to see if I can find a translator for ancient common.”

Triss and Yennefer looked up from their conversation as the building shook. Triss looked outside the window and watched as ash, the same ash that started to fall a week ago and hadn't stop since, fell from the sky and said, “The ash in the sky, that was from you, right, in the mountains?”

“Yes, ancient magic filled the mountain area, I should have listened to Geralt, and not used the magic, but, nothing else would work!” Yennefer said, “Now he’s dead, the ground shakes and the air is slowly filling with ash and blocking the sun.”

“We will find a way to fix this,” Triss said, looking at the sorceress, “And perhaps Geralt isn’t dead, you didn’t see-“

“The mountain collapsed in on itself, it shook and rumbled and molten rock spewed from it, if he wasn’t killed in the collapse, the molten rocks surely would have done him in,” Yennefer said before she sighed and sat, “I-why did I open that book?!”

“Because apparently it had something you want,” Triss said, looking down at the ancient pages, “It’s going to take some time but I should be able to crack this language, maybe, perhaps, and see what it is you went searching for. For all our sakes, Yennefer, it had better been worth all the trouble that is occurring here.”

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Heidi closed her eyes and relaxed her body, her breath slowing down and her heartbeat as well until she stopped breathing and heart barely pulsed. She sat, cross legged in a circle of paint with symbols painted on her face, her hair whipping around her face thanks to an invisible breeze. She needed help but she didn’t know where to start, perhaps it was best if she started with her mother, who even though had been dead for several years, was still reachable thanks to a spell and a potion.

“Blood of mother, running through my veins, listen to my call, help me in my time of need,” she whispered, her eyes slowly opening in the dark room, “Blood of my mother, running through my veins, ties me to my kin, I call upon the spirit of my mother, listen to my plea, open the door between death and life, let me speak to my mother….”

Heidi let out a rough moan and her backed arched as she let the magic rush through her. She let out a pant and began to repeat the phrase, over and over again until she began to speak in a different language, one she didn’t know but her bones and blood did. She kept repeating and repeating the same lines over and over until she arched her back, her eyes open, pupils blown. Her mouth opened and out came a voice a woman’s voice that wasn't hers. It wheezed and groaned and her body twisted to and from as if there was someone else in it. 

_"What does my child need of me?"_

“T-there is a man here, not of this world,” Heidi’s voice blended with the woman’s voice that came out of her mouth, “His name is Geralt, Geralt of Rivia, I need to know, how do I get him back to his world, magic, it had to have been magic to bring him here, it should bring him-“

“ _I cannot help you with this one, my child! I cannot go against the waves of fate,”_ the voice wheezed out, “ _You cannot go against the waves of fate!”_

“He is not of this world! Fate has nothing to do with his being here!“ Heidi tried again but then her head shook and her mother shouted, _“FATE WILL NOT BE TOYED WITH AGAIN, BEGONE, FOOLISH CHILD!”_

Heidi let out a scream as she was thrown out the pattern on the floor and into the wall. She got up on her hands and knees and gagged, panting hard, tears in her eyes. She felt her stomach roll and then she was throwing up the potion she drank to get into the trance. She banished away the sickness, shaking hard, it always took so much out of her to do that. She wiped at the paint on her face and got up on shaky feet, waving her hand to the mess so that it vanished in a wave of flames. Heidi limped out the small, bare room, closed and vanished the door with a spell and went into her bathroom where a hot bath waited for her. She got in it, clothes and all and closed her eyes, washing away the paint and ran a hand over her face. That had been a mistake, her mother, she had never been that forceful, when pushing Heidi from between the world of the living and death, which meant she knew, but she wouldn’t tell.

“Damn her,” Heidi said as her heart rate returned to normal, “Fate, what’s this about fate, Fate doesn’t bring a man from another world, another universe, another time and not…” she sighed and said, “Perhaps, fate does what fate wants to do.”

Heidi finished washing and pulled the plug from the drain, making her way out the bathroom and over to her dresser, taking out a shirt and a pair of pants. She slipped both on and slowly walked over to the window and looked out of it. She could see Geralt, with his steel sword, swinging it around, trying to work out his muscles. She sighed and shook her head, making a mental note to get out the salve for muscle pains, because he will be sore tonight. She told him not to do too much and here he was swinging that deadly and heavy sword. It took another week, after he woke up for Geralt to be fully healed. He said he needed to get back into shape and fast, too much bed rest could put a heavy toll on the body but still.

Heidi walked from the window and made her way downstairs and outside, going over to Geralt, her hands on her hips, “Geralt, I told you, don’t overdo it, you just got out of the bed, and I don’t want you back in it, because you’re over here, tearing muscles.”

“I’ll be fine,” Geralt looked at Heidi, his eyes reflecting sunlight, much like a cat's eye would, “I’m a Witcher.”

“And so? I’m a witch,” Heidi took a step back as Geralt went back to swinging his sword, “What is so special about being a Witcher? You keep talking about it, but I’m out of the loop, please, enlighten me.”

“A Witcher is a man who’s genes are mutated and changed, we’re given the genes of beasts” Geralt spoke as he swung, “We’re stronger, live longer, are able to things normal people can’t do.”

Geralt stopped swinging his sword around and tucked it away to look at Heidi, “Like, for example, I can get out of bed, from being injured and find that swinging a sword isn’t so hard on the body. It helps though, when you’re fed good food and given excellent potions too.”

“So…gene mutation,” Heidi said, folding her arms, “Sounds horrifying, so this is the reason why your hair is white and your eyes are like a cat?”

“Yes, plus, I’m sterile,” Geralt said earning a tsk from Heidi as she walked back to the house, “It’s not like you’re able to have a babe any time soon, Heidi, Sorceresses, witches, they can’t have children either.”

Heidi stopped and turned to Geralt, “What in the world are you talking about, Geralt, I’m capable of having children, my doctor says I’m fit as a fiddle and if I wanted to have five kids, I could, with little problems.”

“Impossible, where I’m from-“ Geralt stopped as Heidi’s lips turned into a smile.

“That’s right, that’s your world, on The Continent,” Heidi said, her hands behind her back, “We’re in Washington State, Geralt, my world. Things are a little different here, don’t worry, you’ll figure it out soon.”

Heidi turned and made her way back to the house saying, “Well, are you hungry? I’ll make an early dinner, hope you like steak!”

She heard him mutter, "Damn strange world,” it made her smile as she went into the house to start dinner but then she frowned, as she thought about her mother. She would have to tell him, after he ate something first.

Several minutes later, she heard the back door open and a curse to her right. She turned to look at Geralt who was looking at her TV. Heidi stopped scrubbing potatoes to watch the man walk over to the screen and touch it, almost startled. She wiped her hands on a tea towel and walked over to Geralt and asked, “Ever seen a television?”

“How is this happening?” Geralt looked at the screen and then to Heidi, “Moving pictures.”

“Yup, technology,” Heidi said as Geralt went back to looking at the TV screen, “Loads of moving pictures, the internet will blow your mind,” she flicker her fingers at the screen so that it changed to something else, “ _Star Trek: Voyager_ , that should keep you sated while I finish dinner.”

She directed him to the couch because the man was fascinated with the screen and if stayed too close to it, he would have to deal with sore eyes. She gave him a beer, which he took, looked down at it and then sipped it. He nodded his head in approval and went back to looking at the screen with wonder.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"You continue to amaze me with things from this world," Geralt said as he finished his meal, another feast that would be fit for a lord from his world, "Television and refrigeration, so many strange things but so useful, if they were in my world, people wouldn't have to worry about most things."

“I’m sure,” Heidi said as she ate her salad and then set her fork down, and looked at the man, it was time to have the talk, the reality talk, “Geralt, we have to talk."

Heidi leaned back in her chair and spread her hands on the table, saying in a low voice, "I don’t know how to get you back to your world.”

“I see,” She watched the man lean forward and look at her, with those cat like eyes reflecting the light from the dining room, “Do you know any other sorceress that could help me get home?”

“….here’s the thing, Geralt, there used to be two sorceresses/witches, whatever, however one died,” Heidi grabbed her glass of wine and took a sip, “And now only one remains.”

“The one that is still alive is you,” Geralt asked making Heidi nod her head, “And the other that died…”

“Was my mother, who would have most likely been the one who could have gotten you home, or showed you the way home,” Heidi sighed, as Geralt sat back in his seat, “But she died a long time ago, and some secrets died with her, I’m sorry.”

Heidi got up picked up her empty plate and then Geralt’s empty plate. She stopped when Geralt, grabbed her hand suddenly, looked up at her from his chair and asked, “And what am I suppose to do now, Heidi? Wait here until something happens, do I die here and forget the people I left behind?”

Heidi looked at the man said, in a soft voice, “I don’t know, Geralt, what you should do, honestly, I spoke to my mother, or tried to,” she set the plate down on the counter by the table, “To her spirit in the the world that lies between life and death and she, pushed me out, wouldn’t help, something about fate,” Heidi sat down in the chair close to Geralt and said, “This…world traveling is something new for me and anything I would say to you would be a lie and I’m not one for lying, Geralt. Now, maybe it’s something that’s not new to your world and if that’s the case, you’re going to have to wait for your world to make the first move.”

Geralt released Heidi’s hand and the woman stood and made to walk away but stopped suddenly and said, resting her hand on the Witcher’s shoulder, “Though, if you are playing the waiting game, Geralt, it doesn’t mean you have to wait in solitude, I’m sure Witchers are able to handle changes, am I right?”

Geralt watched as Heidi turned to him, her eyebrow raised and a smile on her face. She shrugged and said, “You seem like you can adapt here, after all, never met a man who became a Trekkie fan so fast.”

“What in the hell Is a Trekkie fan?” Geralt asked as Heidi started on the dishes.

“You!” Heidi let the dishes wash themselves and made her way back to the table with dessert, “So, while you wait, I may be able to help you stay in shape and we might be able to look up some things about world hopping, what do you say Geralt,” she stuck her hand out for the man to shake, “We can make compromises and you can learn how to be a modern man in a modern world.”

“It’s not like I have a choice,” Geralt said, leaning over the table and shaking Heidi’s hand, hard, “Teach me your ways, witch.”

“First off, you shake someone’s hand like that, you’re going to break it,” Heidi said, rubbing her wrist, glaring at the man, “Second, leather is nice, but denim is much better…” she eyed the pants he wore, with a raised eyebrow.

Geralt didn't like the way Heidi was looking at his pants but something else was nagging at his thoughts, "So, in this world, your mother was able to have you, just like that?" Heidi nodded her head, "But there are no other witches or sorceresses, except you, what happened to them?"

"Don't know," Heidi said, as she helped herself to some pie, "And I really don't care, it's always been just me, after my mother's death, unless I have a child who might be a witch or a wizard, look, don't worry about it, eat your pie and go back to watching Star Trek."

Geralt dropped the subject but he didn't forget about it.

TBC.....

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Continent is dealing with an eruption fallout and Geralt may be stuck in this new world.


	4. Witcher in the City

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad you're all enjoying it! Here's chapter 4! Remember it's unbetaed, mistakes are my own!

* * *

“Denim is so much flattering on a booty like that,” Geralt ignore the chatter from the man behind him and looked over to Heidi, who sat on a chair in the presentation room of the clothing shop they were in, sipping tea and eating cake, “Leather is nice but the skin can’t breath in it, and it’s so last season.”

“Soo last season,” Heidi agreed as the man draped a linen shirt over Geralt’s arm, “Linen, I thought that was a summer thing?”

“If you know what to pair it with, you can make it all season, Heidi,” The man said, turning to Geralt as the Witcher tried to lower his arm, “Arms back up!” Geralt sighed and raised his arms once more, “Running around town dressed like pirate here to steal a maiden’s heard, you’ll give women and men heart attacks.”

“Someone else said the same thing,” Heidi choked on her tea, “You okay over there, Heidi?”

“Peachy,” Heidi coughed into a napkin, glaring at Geralt, who merely shrugged a shoulder, “See, I told you, denim is better.”

Geralt looked down at the pants he wore and flexed. The material looked rough but didn’t feel rough like the trousers he typically wore. They felt rugged, tough, most likely could handle anything that he would do while wearing them. Geralt looked in the mirror and couldn’t help but pose, he did look good in them. He hoped that Heidi and this Richard would be finished with him soon, they had been at it for hours, with Heidi and Richard eating sweets, giggling like maidens as they paraded Geralt around in outfits. Richard had swoon when Geralt walked out in a sleek, black suit and Heidi had laughed and said it was a keeper. Geralt just wanted it to be done and over with, he was starving.

“You like?” Heidi’s voice had him looking up at the woman as she walked over to him, looking at him to and fro, “I think you do.”

“Definitely easier to move around in than leather,” Geralt said, looking at Heidi via the mirror, they look rough but they’re not rough and…I do look good in them.”

“Oh no, it’s going right to your head!” Heidi groaned, looking over to Geralt, “We’ll take seven pairs, in different colors, some plain t-shirts, a few button up shirts, maybe a suit, just in case, socks and shoes, you need sneakers and-“

“Sneakers?” Geralt asked, looking confused.

“Shoes for training in, some help your arches, give you support, others help with pressure, we need to get you some durable shoes too,” Heidi said, turning to the man that was waiting on them, “Please, we’ll take sneakers, I’m thinking…Nikes…boots, loafers, dress shoes, all of them black, please.”

“Slacks and underwear?” The man asked Geralt but Heidi answered for him.

“Yes, and I think he would look good in boxer briefs,” the man looked over to Geralt and then to Heidi, nodding his head at the declaration.

“Excellent choice, Heidi,” The man said, before taking the measurements he got from Geralt and running off to fill the large order.

“Why are looking at me that way, Geralt?” Heidi asked, going back to her chair and sitting in it, “What’s eating you up.”

“This,” Geralt said, as he sat beside her in the other chair, “Buying me clothes, and from the sounds of it, a lot of clothes, housing me, feeding me, there has to be something I can do, to pay you back.”

“Don’t say that,” Heidi waved her hand in the air and poured Geralt a cup of coffee, “You’re in need and I have the means to help you besides, I’m sure you’d be comfortable around a witch, who doesn’t stare at your eyes than with maybe a human that’ll put you in a side show, though, I doubt that would happen, people wear crazy contact lenses, we'll have to test out that theory later.”

“Well, there has to be a way I can pay you back, Heidi,” Geralt took the delicate cup from Heidi and took a sip, this coffee was slightly sweet with a rich vanilla taste, not dark roast, but it will do, “I can’t be in your debt.”

“There is no debt, Geralt,” Heidi said, but then she sighed and said, “Alright, if you’re so interested in paying me back, you can help out in the barn, I have chickens and goats, a few sheep, a testy llama and a few horses.”

“Testy llama?” Geralt watched Heidi nod her head sipping her tea, “Do I want to know?”

“She can be a pain in the ass, when she wants to be,” Heidi finished her tea and set the cup down, “But she’s a very good guard dog, when the foxes and coyotes try to kill my other animals, she’s first to chase them down, and if the horses are roaming, they’ll join the fun.”

“I see, so your animals run the farm,” Geralt asked Heidi, who shrugged and then nodded her head.

“I feed them, clean out the barn, make sure the llama gets her daily bath, but, I’ll admit it, I don’t know much about animals!” Heidi said with a smile, “Plus, the rooster scares me and he’s an old man too.”

“I’m sure he does,” Geralt said, taking the last of Heidi’s cake and eating it, “You didn’t save me any.”

“I didn’t know I was suppose to save you some,” Heidi said as she mourned the loss of the chocolate cake, “You’re looking weirdly at me again.”

“You smell like this cake,” Geralt said, “Sweet, I can smell vanilla, didn’t know what the second thing I could smell on you was, chocolate.”

“Must be from all the bad things I eat,” Heidi said, tucking her chin in her hand as Geralt shook his head slightly, “Or from all the-I don’t know, and I’m not trying to figure out either.”

Geralt wanted to know why she carried that scent but he wasn’t going to tell her that. He held out his cup and said, “More coffee, please.”

“I’ve made an addict,” Heidi said, with a sigh but poured another cup, just as the shop keeper arrived with several shopping bags, “Oh thank you, Richard, you’re a doll to see me on short notice!”

“Anything for a friend,” Richard said, handing the bags to Geralt before leading Heidi to the counter and till, “Let’s see, here’s the number,” Richard handed Heidi a piece of paper.

Geralt watched as Heidi took out a pink wallet and a credit card, is what Heidi called it and handed it to Richard (she also said it was made of plastic too, some strange stuff that made things slick to the touch when covered with it.) Richard slid it through a tiny white square and handed it back to Heidi who tucked it back in her wallet. She leaned over and kissed Richard’s cheek and turned to Geralt, “Let’s go get some lunch, we can people watch and...just people watch, I guess.”

“Oh, wait, Heidi, honey,” Richard walked around the counter and gave Heidi a broom, “You’re gonna need this, for him,” he gave Geralt an appraising look, seeing as the man decided to wear jeans, a shirt and a leather jacket instead of what he wore when he came into the shop.

“Thanks….” Heidi looked at the broom and then sighed. She grabbed a bag and led Geralt out the small shop and over to a machine that Geralt was very much interested in; a car. He wouldn’t’ admit it to Heidi but she had scared him when she started it and made it move, he had gripped the arm rest tightly when she sped down the road doing crazy twists and turns. Once he had gotten use to the feeling of being in a moving car, though, he found it very enjoyable.

He was going to have to ask Heidi to teach him how to use it.

“So, your first trip in town, how are you liking it?” Heidi asked as she locked her car, grabbed Geralt’s hand and walked him down the street, “Not too much, is it?”

“As long as your spell to hide my eyes keep up,” Geralt said, looking around at the buildings, “It’s not so bad, different from what I know but interesting. And no one is out here, trying to rob us from an alley.”

“In this part of town, no, but go a few streets down and you might lose more than your wallet,” Heidi said as she and Geralt walked down the sidewalk, “Is there anything that peaks your interest?”

“Yes, your car,” Geralt said making Heidi groan, “I want to know how to use it.”

“Oh gods, well, I’m a bad driving instructor, so, maybe, my friend’s husband can teach you, he races professionally, he knows his way around a car, not me, when lights come on, I go find someone to fix it,” Heidi said, “I’ll call them tonight and-oh,” Heidi stopped talking and looked at Geralt, “Well, if I do get my friend’s husband to help you learn to drive, you’re going to have meet my friends.”

“You think I’m healed up enough to handle them?” Geralt asked, with a smirk, making Heidi hum and look at him, in a teasing manner.

“If you can toss a bale of hay, then we’ll see,” She led him into a nice diner and a person led them to a booth, “You’re taking your…situation well,” she sat down across from Geralt, tapping her fingers against the table, “If I were in your shoes, I’d be freaking out a little.”

“It’s like you said, I don’t really have a choice,” The Witcher said, looking around the strange room, “If you’re the only witch here, in this world, I’ll have to wait until people from my world can sort it out, if they can sort it out, and it’s easier to adapt than it is to stick out like a sore thumb.”

“See, with that attitude, you’ll be fine, Geralt,” Heidi said, just as a server came over, with a smile on her face, a smile aimed at Geralt.

“So, what can I get you two to drink?” The woman asked, leaning in close to Geralt, “We have plenty of things on the menu that I think you’ll like, including some specials.”

“I’ll take a-ahem,” Heidi had to cough to get the woman’s attention, “I’ll take a root beer, Geralt what do you want?”

“An ale,” Geralt said, looking once at the woman and then to Heidi, “Any kind of ale please.”

“Stout, please,” Heidi said to the woman who nodded her head, still looking at Geralt, “Okay, uh…can you go get our drinks, please?”

“Huh, sure,” Geralt watched Heidi glare at the woman’s retreating back and then she turned her eyes to him.

“What?” He asked, confused, “Did I order it wrong?”

“No, I should have bought the broom with me, I’m gonna need it, Richard was right,” Geralt frowned as Heidi gave him something big, covered in that strange plastic, “This is a menu-oh what am I saying, they have menus where you’re from right?”

“In inns,” Geralt opened the menu, “There’s a lot to choose from,” he looked at all the offered courses and hummed, “The triple stacked burger, sounds good,” He looked over to Heidi, “I think I’ll order that.”

“Alright, Captain,” Heidi said, just as the server came back with their drinks, “We’re ready to order-“ Geralt watched Heidi scowl at the server who seemed more interested in him than their food.

“Miss,” Geralt motioned to Heidi, “She’s ready to place our orders.”

“Oh?” The woman turned to Heidi, “What do you want?” Geralt was surprised Heidi didn't burn her into ash on the spot.

“He wants the Triple stack, with cheddar, all the toppings, with a side order fries and another stout,” Heidi said, looking at the woman with hard eyes, “And I’ll have the single stack, plain, fried onions and an egg, with fries as well.”

The server wrote down their order and then gave Geralt one last look and left. Geralt looked over to Heidi who, sighed and then sipped her drink, “At least it’s not leather pants.”

“Yeah, at least it’s not leather pants,” Heidi said with a shrug, “So, I do have a question, did you get looks like this all the time from where you’re from?”

“No,” Geralt said, leaning back in the booth, crossing his arms, “In fact, I’m used to getting kicked out of towns and inns, people are scared of us,, Witchers, that is, think we’re monsters, abominations, and if we want attention, we have to pay for it.”

“But, they need you to fight beasts?” Heidi asked, earning a nod, “And don’t mind you spending your coin on them,” another nod, “But, they don’t want you in their towns…” another nod, “That’s so messed up!”

“It’s reality, Heidi, I’ve dealt with it nearly all my life,” Geralt said, watching Heidi play with a napkin, “Besides when we go through the mutations and changes, Witchers emotions are stripped from them.”

“Oh, so you don’t feel sad that people force you out of society but when they need you, you’re suddenly important?” Heidi asked, earning a smirk and a headshake

“No, it’s so we don’t show fear, would you go head to head with a griffin that could swipe your head off with one blow?” Geralt asked Heidi who shook her head, “Exactly, it’s not for the people, it’s to make us good beast slayers.”

“So, no fear, no love, no…nothing?” Heidi asked, earning a nod, “Well, that’s sad, sorry you can’t feel sad.”

“I’ve dealt with it for a long time, Heidi, though I have to admit, I could get use to people not scoffing the ground I walk on,” Geralt quipped, just as the server returned with their lunches.

“That’s a big burger,” Heidi said, as she poured ketchup on her own small burger, “They had to stick a knife in it to keep it from falling, are you sure you can eat it all?”

“I’ll eat my food and yours,” Geralt said as he looked down at the beast of a sandwich in front of him, “I ate more than this at royal feasts.”

“Oh do tell,” Heidi asked, taking a bite of her burger, “I’m curious, for real, I am!”

Geralt told her, in detail about the foods and feasts he had experienced from his own world. Of feasts that would last for days on end, where the wine and ale were never ending and how the platters of foods would seem to refill themselves when they were almost empty.

“Dined with a lord once,” Geralt said after his last bite of burger, he would have to get this again, “He had been so grateful to me for killing a pack of wild boars that wrecked havoc on his lands, took all 10 boars, roasted them and we feasted for three days and nights, when it was all over and done with, couldn’t look at a boar without wanting to throw up.”

“Geez,” Heidi said as leaned on her elbows, “I heard that in ancient times, royalty would hold feasts and serve whole cows and pigs and birds by the hundreds, how do they do it?”

“I don’t know, the perks of being royal and rich, right, you don’t have to worry about the damage these feasts have on your wallets and supplies because of the people below them who tend to the supply,” Geralt said, looking down at his empty plate, “I told you, I could eat this with no problem, hmm, I’m still hungry too,” he eyed Heidi’s half eaten burger with interest.

“Excuse me,” Heidi hailed down their server and smiled sweetly, “Another ale for my friend and half a chocolate cake, please,” she looked over to Geralt and said, “You’re not eating my food.”

She did let him eat the rest of her fries and the last bite of her burger, so in the end Geralt did eat her food. They enjoyed the cake in comfortable silence, Heidi paid and they left the diner. It was nearing dark by the time they got to the house and Heidi made a off handed comment about going to check on something, leaving Geralt alone.

He sat on the bed in the guestroom-well, Heidi said it was his room for the time being, looking at the mirror. The charm Heidi had placed on his eyes had worn off during the ride home and it left him looking at himself, Geralt of Rivia, Witcher, killer of beasts, the White Wolf. A man who was not where he was suppose to be, a man quite possibly lost to everyone in his world. There could be the off chance that Ciri could possibly find a way to him and take him back but, what if they already tried that out, attempted it and it hadn’t work. The very real possibility of him being in this strange world always lingered in the back of his mind. He was a patient man, he could and would wait for something to happen but how long would it be before something did happen?

He told Heidi he would adapt to this world, and at first, he thought it would be a hard process but found himself merging into this world easily. Lights, TV, indoor plumbing, no threats to his life and one perk he hadn’t anticipated, people, humans were interested in him, if the server at that place they had eaten at was an indicator. He could get used to this place, to this world and that could be a dangerous thing.

He stood and walked over to the mirror and touched his wolf medallion. It hummed constantly in this place, a place full of magic. Magic used to wash dishes, or fold sheets or even chop food, gentle magic with no malice behind it, but it had a homely feel it to it. He slept soundly, woke up in peace and had zero worries and fear. He could get used to this place.

Geralt grabbed the chain of his medallion and was going to pull it off but then stopped. If he could get used to this place, the threat of him not wanting to leave could be very real. Perhaps it was best he kept this on, to remind himself that he truly wasn’t part of this world, even if it welcomed him warmly.

He cursed softly to himself and looked out the window, just in time to see Heidi and her small frame, making her way into the woods. With his sharp vision he could see that she was had a bag across her shoulder and was carrying a basket. Now why could she be going into those woods, alone?

Geralt watched her slip deeper in the woods and decided that she would be fine, perhaps she would tell him what she was doing or, perhaps not. It wasn't his business anyways. He went downstairs, went into the room with the large TV and sat down to watch another episode of that _Star Trek: Voyager_

He really could get used to this place.

TBC..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a lady killer on the loose and his name is Geralt!


	5. It's only a dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy Chapter 5!

“There are many worlds and spaces,” Cirilla looked outside the window, tapping her chin, “I wouldn’t even know where to start or where to end, Yennefer, and infinite amount of worlds and spaces,” she closed her eyes, “If he is even still alive, that is.”

Ash fell gently from the sky, blanketing the city in a soft bed of the grey ash. The earthquakes had simmered but the ash still fell from the sky, even though it had been nearly a year since the mountain collapsed and erupted. A year since the sun shined down on The Continent, a year since there had been warmth. If it wasn’t for the help of druids, mages, sorceresses and other magical beings, plant life would have been gone long ago, due to the ash and the winter cold that now blanketed the land.

Cirilla looked over to Yennerfer and said, in a soft voice, “Besides, there is a kingdom that needs to be ran and I cannot leave it, during this time, has any mage or sorceress attempt to stop the mountain?”

“The area that the mountain lies, the magic, though it has snapped, is still there and still dangerous,” Yennefer said, recalling the story of a mage that went to stop the ash but instead, was found near the base of the mountain pass, mangled beyond recognition, “Any use of magic there will most likely set off another reaction that, from what I see now, we will not be prepared for.”

“Has Triss been able to find a translator,” Yennefer shook her head at the question, “How goes her work?”

“She’s been at it for months,” Yennefer sat close to where Cirilla stood, looking out the window as well, “Nothing, she might have something if we could get the help of the elves.”

Cirilla winced at that statement, after the ash started to fall, people began pointing the finger at anything anyone. The Eternal Fire was angry, the gods were angry, who could be blamed for this. Humans were quick to look to the elves, or what was left of them. The elves, facing another genocide fled, all of them, even those that had integrated with humans. The half elves, the ones that tried to stay, at first soon became the target of hate and no matter how many decrees or laws any leader had put out. It had become a common sight to see the bodies of half elves in alleyways, floating upstream in the ash choked rivers, or hanging from trees. When news about the death of a small half-elf child began the spread, the half elves fled too, going to where the full blooded elves went.

Where they went no one knew for sure. Some say they left the world, others claim they went to the erupted mountain.

“Yes, perhaps they could help us, but we would have to find them,” Cirilla said, closing the curtains to the window, “But for now, we must deal with the here and now, the demand for magical folk from land owners, it’s putting a strain on how many we have now and I’m certain the schools of magic can’t keep up with the demand, something will have to give.”

Yennefer stood and walked over to Cirilla and said, “I will go look for the elves, perhaps they can aid us-“

“No, you can’t,” Cirillia said it so quickly, it startled them both, “You can’t leave, Yennefer, you’re one of our strongest sorceresses, this year’s crops won’t be as bountiful if you’re not here to help it grow.”

“Cirilla-“ Yennefer started.

“And, where would you even begin to look for the elves, they could be so far away,” Cirilla looked to Yennefer, “And-you can’t leave me, Yennefer, I need you, I’ve lost Geralt and now you speak about looking for the elves, what if I lose you too!”

“Cirilla,” Yennefer walked over to the woman and hugged her, “I have to do this, for us, if there’s anyway to stop the ash from falling, if there’s anyway to-“ she kept the last past in the air, “I have to find it. I shouldn’t have opened that book.”

“It’s not your fault, Yennefer, you didn’t know what would have happened,” Cirilla said, looking at the sorceress, “No one could have…guessed that all of this-“

“Let me try to fix my mistakes, Cirilla,” Yennefer pleaded, “Let me try to do right by everyone, by Geralt, even if he may not be alive, I can do right by him this way, I’ll leave after the last of the harvest is bought in, I swear, when the first snow falls, I will leave and try to return before planting starts up.”

Cirilla hugged Yennefer back and said, “Okay, we should be fine during the cold, Yennefer, you can go look for the elves, to find us some help.”

“Thank you.”

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

“Alright, you old bastard,” Geralt said, backing out the chicken coop as the old rooster chased after him, “I’m just-shit, fine, I’ll go!”

He closed the big door to the coop that was shaped exactly like the house and then walked out the enclosure, blowing feathers off his shoulders. Heidi had been right, the old rooster was downright dangerous and wasn’t affected by his signs, in fact, the signs made the rooster angrier.

“Told you,” Heidi said from where she sat on a wooden fence, “Cranky old fart!”

“You ought to kill him, pluck him clean and cook him, chicken does sound good,” Geralt said, making his way over to the woman, still pulling feather out of his hair.

“He’ll be too tough to cook, might have to stew him,” Heidi said as she plucked a feather from behind Geralt’s ear, “And does chicken sound good? Actually it does, ever had fried chicken?”

“No, but now I’m interested,” Geralt said, looking inside the empty barn, “Where are the other animals, I’ve been here all of three weeks, haven’t seen hide or hair of them, you weren’t lying to me when you said you had other animals.”

“No, I told you, they roam,” Heidi held her hand out and summoned a small paper bag, “you just have to call them,” she opened the bag and revealed the contents to Geralt, “sugar cubes, they all love them, even the testy llama.”

Geralt waited until after Heidi shook the small bag in the air to ask, “So, what is a llama?”

“You’ll see,” Heidi said, pointing to the field that led into the woods, “Oh look, here come the horses, the rest should be here soon.”

Geralt turned and watched as three horses came trotting out the woods, their dark manes whipping in the air as they galloped over to them. There was a mare, a stallion and a foal, perhaps several months old, all of them black, save for the foal, that had white specks dotted along it’s body. All three of them seemed to, sparkle in the sunlight, their coats glimmering as they ran, he had never seen horses sparkle. They were tall, thin things, not bred for work but most likely for riding because they made quick stride over to the two, stopping short when they saw Geralt. They pawed at the ground, nervously, looking over to Heidi and then to Geralt and then to the paper bag in Heidi’s hand.

“Here you go, Geralt, the way to a horse’s heart is through it’s stomach, only one sugar cube,” Heidi said, as Geralt opened the bag again and shook it.

“I know how to handle horses,” Geralt said, taking slow steps over to the three, “Watch.”

He took out a lump of sugar and held it in the palm of his hand, aiming for the stallion that stood in front of the mare and foal, “I got something sweet and tasty, come here, buddy.”

The stallion took a half step back, but the offer of sugar was too tempting. He slowly made his way over to the man, sniffed his face, as if checking for any danger and then licked the cube right out of his hand. Geralt ran his hand over the horse’s nose and said, “You liked that, you become friends with me, I’ll let you have seconds.”

The stallion ears flickered at the incentive and looked over to Heidi who had her arms crossed, looking at the horse.

“Really?! You too, first the cat and now you?!” Heidi sighed as the stallion rested his head on Geralt’s shoulder, “None of you are loyal!”

Seeing the stallion at ease with Geralt had the mare and foal go over to him as well to get a sweet treat. The mare let Geralt pet her nose but was skittish about the foal getting a nose pet. The foal took it all in stride and pranced over to Heidi, gave her an affectionate head butt in the stomach, demanding ear scratches.

“Can never say no to you,” Heidi said, as she gave into the horse’s demands, “You’re growing up into a pretty mare, I bet those-“ she stopped talking and said, “I bet you’re going to be the envy of all the horses in the area!”

The foal nickered and then pranced over to its mother and father. The stallion pulled away from Geralt and then led the other two into the barn.

“They’re stunning horses,” Geralt walked over to Heidi who wasn’t looking at him but out in the field, “Where’d you get them from.”

“Here and there,” she said absent mindlessly as a smile formed on her face, “Uh oh.”

“What-“ Geralt turned just as the bag of sugar was snatched from his hand and came face to face with the weirdest creature he had ever seen.

It stood tall and proud, on four stubby legs, covered in thick, wooly fur of white and brown. It had large black eyes that looked smugly at Geralt and had a mouth that only it’s mother would kiss. In said mouth was the bag of sugar cubes. The creature chewed up the bag quickly and then walked around Geralt, as if searching for more treats.

“That’s the llama, her name is Llama,” Heidi said as the llama headbutted Geralt in the rear, as if displeased it couldn’t find any more sweets.

“Llama the…llama,” Geralt let out a noise as the llama pushed at him again, “you’re right, testing little thing.”

“Yup,” Heidi said as a small heard of goats and sheep made their way over as well, along with- “Is..is that a dog?!”

Among the small goats and sheep trotted a dog, with black fur and a curled tail. It broke off from the group and made a beeline to Geralt, barking, tail wagging to the nines. It launched itself at the man and Geralt caught the dog, earning a face full of dog kisses. Heidi walked over to the excited dog and the still Geralt, saying, “It sure likes you, I guess it can stay,” she gave the dog a head scratch earning herself a lick, “I don’t know how Meow is going to take it, we should name it Bark.”

“You’re not naming it, that’s an awful name,” Geralt said, earning a look from Heidi, “You named the llama Llama, what are the horses names?”

“Horse 1, Horse 2 and Baby Horse,” It was Geralt’s turn to give Heidi a look, “What?”

“Awful names, no wonder why they took charge of this place,” Geralt looked down at the dog and said, “I’ll name it, Dandelion, reminds me of one.”

“And you talk about my names!” Heidi said as Geralt let the dog down, “What should you name the horses then.”

“The stallion looks like a good Roach to me,” Heidi sighed, “The foal, a little on the wild side, but determined, I’ll name her Cirilla, and the mare, she..”

Geralt paused and looked over to where the horses stood, eating fresh hay, “She looks like a Yennefer.”

Heidi was silent, so silent that Geralt turned to look at her with questioning eyes, “You said that name, when were trying to wake up, Yennefer, was she someone you left behind.”

“Aye,” the man said, walking over to Heidi and resting against the fence, “She was there, when what happened to me happened, I pushed her out to safety, she’s a strong woman, I know she made it.”

Heidi hopped off the fence and said, “But she doesn’t know that you made it, or that you’re in another place, another time, another world.”

“She’s like a dog with a bone,” Geralt said, “If she’s looking for me, she’ll find me.”

He at least hoped she would find him.

“I hope they find you,” Heidi said and then turned to the dog, “Dandelion, you stink, you need a bath, go on over to Llama, you both can get a bath.”

Dandelion barked and then trotted into the barn, Heidi turned to Geralt and said, “Well, animal keeper, they await, I’ll get started on the chicken,”

“Coop’s that way,” Geralt said, earning a hand gesture from Heidi.

“The rooster lives!”

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

“Where does it all go?” Heidi finally asked Geralt as he at the last piece of chicken, “You just..and I just..” she shook her head, “You eat for three people.”

“Witcher’s use up a lot of energy,” Geralt said as he grabbed Heidi’s plate to finish her meal, “I need plenty of food.”

“I shouldn’t be surprised anymore, but I am,” the empty plates joined the washing pots and pan and Heidi said, “It’s Friday night, you know what that means!”

“No, I don’t,” Geralt said, earning a hiss from Heidi.

“Well, you will!” Heidi said getting up and going over to the counter to pick up a glass dish, “Brownies and movie night, since I’ve skipped the last two weeks, we can start right, you can pick out the movie, anything goes, consider this another introduction to earth culture.”

Heidi ushered Geralt to the couch, where she had blankets and pillows ready for them. She turned the lights down low, turned the TV on and switched to streaming saying, “Anything that pops out, we’ll watch!”

“That one,” Geralt said, pointing to a picture of a man holding a bloodied knife, “Seems interesting.”

“Bloody Sunday Murders,” Heidi said, wincing, “Well, you’re…you’re the picker here,” she turned the movie on, pulled a blanket on her lap and settled beside Geralt, “Ugh….”

She couldn’t even eat her brownies so Geralt ate them for her, instead she buried her head in his arm, with each violent scene, whimpering in fear. She turned to look at the screen just in time to see the killer raise a scythe and cut off a person’s head.

She screamed. Geralt merely ate another brownie slice and said, “Weak…” shaking his head at the screen.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

“Wait a minute, this doesn’t make sense, so….they use this car to go back in time to help his parents get together?” Geralt looked at Heidi who nodded her head, “That’s impossible.”

“Yeah, it isn’t possible, because it’s a movie and it’s fake!”

“And how are they going back to the future if they’re going to the past?”

“Ugh!”

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

“Animals can’t talk…”

“I’m so through with you!”

“Who thought a talking pig named Babe would be a good movie.”

“……I don’t like you right now.”

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

“This one isn’t even scary,” Geralt said as he felt Heidi’s head on his arm, “It’s about-“ he turned to look at Heidi, only to find her with her eyes closed, sleeping soundly. He looked over at the clock on the wall. It was past 2 In the morning.

He turned the TV off with the device Heidi taught him to use, got up and picked Heidi up with ease. She let out a noise in her sleep, turning her head slightly but then went still. He carried her up the stairs and into her bedroom, laying her in bed and pulling the covers up around her. She turned in her sleep, with a sigh, burying her head in the pillows. Geralt walked out her room and closed the door behind him and made his way to his own room, where Meow lay on his pillow, curled up in a ball and Dandelion lay at the foot of his bed, chasing rabbits in his dream, it seemed. Geralt stripped off his clothes tossed in the laundry basket and climbed in bed, picking Meow up and placing him by the dog. When he was settled in the bed he thought about several things, like most nights. He thought about Heidi and this new world. He thought about the world he came from and if he would return to it. Why him? Why was he placed in this position?

He lay there looking up at the ceiling for a long time, before finally falling asleep. Most times, his dreams depicted Yennefer, the mountain, Cirilla, the worried faces of the people close to him, wondering if he was fine.

Most times,he had those dreams, tonight, was not one of those times. He had dreamed he was standing in an open field with red flowers that reached up to his hips, the sun shining down him brightly, the heat making the smell from the flowers perfume the air. It was like, being back in the fields of Velen, but this wasn’t Velen, it was different, he could taste it in the air, this place wasn’t home, but he didn’t-

“Where is the big White Wolf?! Is he coming for you!?” Geralt turned his head and watched as a child jumped out from within the flower jungle, looking up at him with big eyes. The child couldn’t have been no more than four, with a big smile on their face and curly brown locks framing that framed that innocent face. They were dressed in white, and the pockets of the clothes they wore were full of red flowers. 

“Are you the big White Wolf?” The child asked, tilting their head at Geralt. “Are you?”

“I’ve been called that, many different times,” Geralt said crouching in front of the child, who wrinkled their nose at them, shaking the head, “I'm not the big White Wolf?”

“No, you’re not,” the child said, before launching at Geralt, “You’re Papa!”

“Am I?” Geralt asked, looking down at the child in his arms, “I’m Papa?” This dream was getting too wild for him, but it was just a dream, he could play along with it.

“Yes! But you can be the White Wolf too!” The child said, leaning in and whispering in Geralt's ear, “We have to find the hare, let’s go find the hare!”

“Where is the hare?” Geralt asked, looking at the child’s serious face.

“In the flowers,” the child said, “We have to find them!”

“Then let’s go find the hare,” Geralt said, carrying the child into the thick wildflowers, “do you hear the hare?”

The child cupped their ears for a moment and then said, “I think so, Papa, I hear the hare singing.”

“Falling stars in barren lands,” Geralt could hear someone singing and carried the child to the singing person, “Falling stars in barren lands....um....what else...?”

Geralt moved the wildflowers to the side to see another child sitting on crushed wildflowers, making a flower crown, with the red flowers humming the song. The child stop singing and turned to Geralt, their eyes getting big, “PAPA!”

Geralt caught the other child with each and let them kiss his cheek and put the flower crown on his head. All three of them looked up in the sky to watch a falling star fly across the flowers and land in the middle.

“Let’s go catch the fallen star papa!” The children begged together, “There’s always treasure with a fallen star!”

“Let’s go get the treasure then,” Geralt said, carrying both children through the wildflowers, “What do you hope the treasure is?”

“Candy,” one child said, making the other nod their head, “Oh, ice cream.”

“What do you want the treasure to be Papa?” One child asked, as Geralt walked.

“I don’t know,” Geralt said, looking down at the two children, “I have everything I want here, in my arms.”

“No you don’t!” One child laughed, as they got closer to the fallen star, “Let’s go get it, let’s go get your treasure.”

They walked and walked until they made it to the fallen star but instead of a fallen star, a person lay in the grass, curled up in a ball. Geralt walked over to the person, crouched down and turned them over, saying in a soft voice, “Treasure?”

“Papa’s treasure is here!” The two children perched themselves by the person who slowly sat up in Geralt’s arms, “It’s Papa’s Treasure.”

“Geralt?” the person asked, confused, “What are you-“ Geralt pressed a finger to their lips and said, in a soft voice, “It’s okay, I’m here now.”

He leaned down and kissed the person, waking up as he did. He laid in the bed, keeping his eyes close, that dream, what in the hell, why did that dream happen?

“Oh no! I overslept and the swarm is here!” Geralt opened his eyes, looking up at the ceiling, hearing Heidi’s voice, “Oh no, the brownie mess is still on the table!”

Geralt sat up in the bed, looking over to Dandelion and Meow, who looked back at him with interest, “That was an interesting dream, a very interesting dream, what do you suppose it means?”

“Meow,” Meow began to lick himself clean and Dandelion jumped off the bed, stretched and left the room to go into the bathroom, just as Heidi came in, her eyes big.

“The swarm is here, you, take your time, getting ready,” She said, looking over to Geralt, as she put her hair up in a bun, “I’ll keep them downstairs, so you can shower in peace, They bought brunch, so, I hope you like quiche.”

“Who are the swarm,” Geralt asked as Heidi turned to leave, “Should I be concerned?”

“My friends, Geralt, they are the swarm,” Heidi smiled at him and then went back to panic mode, “I’ll see you soon, get dressed! Oh-“

Heidi held a hand out and pointed to Geralt’s face, muttering the conceal charm to his eyes, “There we are, see you soon!”

Heidi rushed out the room, closing the door, leaving Geralt to his thoughts. He rubbed his chin and said, in a soft voice, “Fallen stars, Meow, what does it all mean?"

_“Meow.”_

“I suppose you’re right, it was only a dream.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What does it mean, idk mang


	6. Braveheart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6, enjoy!

“This quiche is lovely, Jasmine, you outdid yourself,” Heidi said as she set down cake plates and forks on the coffee table in the parlor room, “And Holly, I didn’t know you went into town to get two dozen of those yeast doughnuts, trying to spoil a girl?”

“Jaelyn, I thought you weren’t suppose to be drinking,” Heidi said as she took the chilled bottle of sparkling wine from her friend to pour it, “Aren’t you pregnant?”

“Yes, but that doesn’t mean, I can’t enjoy watching you all drink it,” Jaelyn commented, rubbing her small baby bump, with a smile on her face, “Besides, you know why we’re all here.”

“Yeah, where’s braveheart?” Holly asked, looking out the archway of the parlor room, “The way you described him, makes me want to see him, you said he looks like he could snap you in two, he much be such a hunk.”

“Holly,” Heidi sighed as she sat, “He’ll be down soon, he had to wash up, we stayed up all night, watching movies.”

“Watching movies, sure,” Jasmine said, pouring wine for all of them but Jaelyn, she had herbal tea, “And not fucking? How big is his dick?” Heidi let out a noise of shock. 

“I don’t know because we’re not fucking,” Heidi said crossing her arms and ignoring the looks her friends gave her, “We’re living together, until he leaves, that’s it. No kissing, no fucking, no groping, nothing.”

“Sounds boring,” Holly said, looking at Heidi with narrow blue eyes, “you sure you two aren’t fucking?”

Geralt stopped before the archway that led into the room where Heidi and her friends sat. He could hear their giggling and Heidi's voice of outrage as they talked. He had never heard women speak like this, so blunt and without a care in the world. He was sort of afraid to go in there, but something smelt delicious and Heidi had promised him quiche, whatever that was. He walked in just as one of the women said to Heidi, "How could you not be fucking him?! What are you, crazy?!"

“No, that would be rude of me, to take advantage of my host,” all heads turned to Geralt, who walked into the room, his hair wet from his shower, dressed in a blue shirt and black jeans. He sat down beside Heidi and poured himself a cup of coffee. There was a heavy silence in the room as the three women looked at Geralt and Geralt looked back at them, drinking his coffee and making another cup of it. Why were they looking at him with big eyes, were they scared, disgusted, shocked at this Witcher?

Heidi looked at her friends and said, “Geralt, this is Holly, Jasmine and Jaelyn, you three, this is Geralt.”

“Holy fuck,” Jasmine said, looking at the man and then to Heidi, “Holy fuck-this man, looks...amazing!”

“Forget braveheart, I’ll take Geralt any day,” Holly said, making Heidi glare at her, "What?! It's not like you're doing anything to him!"

“Down, bad girl, you’re getting married in a month! What would your fiance say if he heard you talking about stealing Geralt?!” Heidi swatted at Holly and turned to Geralt, “Quiche?”

“Please,” Geralt said, taking the small plate from Heidi that was laden with food, “Thank you.” He took a bite of the quiche and tried to ignore the conversation that was happening right now. It was very new to him, to have women speak like this about him. Like they wanted him.

“So, Geralt,” Jaelyn set her teacup down, “Is Heidi treating you right, she’s not abusing you, is she, because you can always come live with me, I’ll take care of you.”

“Jaelyn!”

“Or me, I have plenty in my home!” Holly waved to Geralt.

“Holly!”

“Are you two fucking because if not, why?! This dude is hot as shit!”

“Jasmine!” Heidi wanted the floor to swallow her up.

Geralt took pity on Heidi and saved her,“She takes good care of me, ladies, thank you for the concern but I’m fine here,” Geralt looked a bit uncomfortable not used to people being this friendly and aggressive with him at the same time, “And no, we’re not having sex, but if we were, we wouldn’t tell you, secrets and all that.”

“Oh, I like this one,” Jasmine said, after a moment, “He doesn’t cave easily, he’s a real keeper.”

“Thanks,” Heidi said as she poured herself another glass of wine, “I feel happy now,” she was going to need more wine for this day to happen.

“So, how did you get lost in Heidi’s woods?” Holly leaned forward.

“I was out hunting for treasure,” Geralt said, crossing his arms after finished his quiche, “Didn’t have the right equipment with me, got lost in the woods and out here, that can spell trouble, didn’t know where I was, slipped and injured myself pretty badly, fell down a steep hill, Luckily for me, Heidi’s animals roam the woods and one of them managed to get her attention to me, she bought me back to her home and nursed me back to health. She didn’t have to do it, could have left me there to die but she didn’t, I’m thankful of that.”

“She’s such a bleeding heart,” Jasmine said, “Remember she nearly got us all kicked out of school for keeping a snapping turtle in her dorm closet?”

“Oh that time she kept a skunk in her drawer and it sprayed her clothes? Her mother was so pissed!” Holly laughed, making Heidi groan, take the bottle and drink right from it.

“Not her mom! Remember when she was dating that Senior, our Sophomore year in college, and her mother caught wind of it,” Jaelyn suddenly looked somber, “I hope, Steve, or Kent, or whatever his name was is alright, the look Heidi’s mom had told me, he might be dead, never did return for his last semester.”

“She sure could put the fear of god in a person,” Holly tsked, looking over to Heidi, who had opened the second bottle of wine and was chugging it down fast, “As evil as she may have been seen, your mom was the coolest mom I’ve ever met.”

“Can we talk about wedding plans now?” Heidi hiccupped, having finished the second bottle herself, “We-we need to plan the bachelorette party!”

“Yes we do,” Jasmine said, snatching the third bottle of wine from Heidi, “You’re done for the day, So-”

“You went to college? What did you go to school for?” Geralt turned to Heidi who, shrugged and smacked her lips. Geralt knew about colleges and universities, there were a few here and there on The Continent. Places where rich people went to laze about for years, skip wars and live in luxury. Now he was curious about college in this world.

“This…and that…” Heid said, frowning, “I got pulled out of college my Senior year, had to finish at home, because my mother wasn’t-happy with a situation that was going on at the school. Said I was going to get into a world of trouble if I kept on, so I got yanked out of school.”

“She went to school for government, and yeah, her mom made her come back home,” Jaelyn shrugged, “It’s been almost 10 years, why did she make you come back home.”

“Zack,” was all Heidi said, making all the women wince at the name, “Yeah, I know!” she looked down at the service set and said, “I’ll go get more tea and coffee.”

Heidi got up, swayed for a moment but then was off to make more coffee for the group. Geralt watched her leave and then turned to the woman, asking, “What about this Zack?”

“She ran off to marry him,” Holly said, in a low voice, “Took off during fall break to marry him in Las Vegas, but Heidi’s mother found out, dragged her back to school, made her pack her things up and took her home.”

“Never saw that woman as mad as she had been when she found out,” Jasmine shook her head, “She went after Zack too, but then, I could imagine why, Zack was 20 or 30 years older than Heidi.”

“Yeah, well it’s all in the past,” Holly said, with a smile, “We’re in the future now, let’s plan this party! Oh-“ she looked at Geralt, “You can come to my wedding too, I invited Heidi and a plus one, but she doesn’t have a plus one, you could fill that spot. Any Braveheart of Heidi can be my Braveheart!”

He didn't like the look Heidi's friends were giving him, like they were hungry for him,“I’ll, think about it,” Geralt said, nodding his head, just as Heidi returned with more coffee and tea, “Now, this has been fun, but I have some things to do.”

Geralt got up and left the room quickly, wincing as he heard one of the women say, in a loud voice, "That man has an ass on him that you can bounce a coin off, shit! Let's all go look for some more Bravehearts in the woods!"

Geralt couldn't get out the house fast enough.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

“They like you,” Heidi said, later on in the day, as they sat outside on the porch, watching the horses run around in the open field, “My friends do, they really like you.”

“Not used to many people liking me,” Geralt said, leaning back on his hands, his steel sword resting in his lap as he cleaned it, “Not used to women openly undressing me with their eyes.”

“Well, we’re not on The Continent, where people spat at you,” Heidi said, as Dandelion came over an laid by their feet, “People here, like different, plus, they don’t have to know about your genes, right?”

“Right,” Geralt said, tucking his sword back in it’s stealth and standing suddenly, looking over to his right, "Llama."

Llama the llama stood close by, staring at Geralt with her black eyes. Heidi snorted behind her mouth as llama and man had a staredown, each trying to gain dominance over the other one. Heidi hadn't had this much fun in a while. Llama reared her head back and bleated before turning and strutting off to graze with the sheep and goats. Geralt sniffed deeply and said, “That’s what I thought,” before he turned to Heidi, who was giggling, “What?”

“You two, by the end of this all, you two will be good friends,” Heidi said running her bare feet over Dandelion’s back, making the dog’s leg kick out in bliss, “I swear on this, Geralt! You and Llama will stand, side by side, one day and not want to knock each other out!”

“Such a brave exclamation,” Geralt smiled to Heidi and then asked, in a low voice, “Your mother, did you two have a good relationship? You friends said good things about her but, the look they had on their faces, tells a different story.”

Heidi sighed and then shrugged her shoulders, “Sometimes, I thought she hated me, but then she would turn around and do something touching. I idolized her as a child, she couldn’t do anything wrong, she taught me at home, you know, didn’t go to a school until I left for college. Didn’t make friends until I was in college. It had, for a long time, always been her and I. She taught me some of her secrets, taught me how to harness my powers, but one thing she couldn’t teach me was how to interact with people.”

Geralt sat down, listening to Heidi’s story.

“I think even she had problems with people, she hated them, said that nothing good came from other people,” Heidi said, her brow crinkled, “I can hear her now ‘People, Heidi only want something from you, and you’ll either give it to them or they’ll take it from you,’ She used to tell me that over and over again. When I finally was brave enough to ask to go to college, she fought with me, asked if what I learned from her wasn’t enough. She relented, in the end and I got to go to school and socialize, and make friends…and mistakes, loads of them, put myself in situations that now have me wondering if I had thought about anything at all.”

Heidi sighed, “Kent, lovely on the outside, ugly on the outside, but I thought I was in love and that love sometimes hurt, but then my mother saved me from Kent.”

“What about Zack?” Heidi shuddered at the question, “You don’t have to talk about him, if you don’t want to.”

“No…I was young, dumb and naïve, Geralt, Zack saw that and used it to his advantage, said the right words, did the right things, until I was in deep, too deep. The day he picked me up from the school so we could get married, I couldn’t tell him no, I couldn’t muster up the words to make him stop. I got in the car, let him drive me 18 hours away from home and he just about had sex with me, to celebrate our upcoming wedding, when my mother swooped in and saved me again. This rescue shook her, though, She did something to Zack that I don’t want to talk about, took me home, told me I wasn’t allowed to socialize with people anymore. Told me I couldn’t back to school, locked me away until she passed on. I kept in contact with my friends, though, she couldn’t keep me completely cut off, but damn, if she didn’t try to.”

“She was scared for you,” Geralt said, looking out at the sky, “At least, someone was there to help you, when you made a mistake. There are times when people make mistakes and no one is there to tell them what they did wrong or to help them.”

“Like you,” Heidi asked, looking at Geralt, “You didn’t have anyone growing up, right?”

“Right,” Geralt said, looking over to Heidi, “Witchers are orphans.”

“Well you have people to help you now, in your world” Heidi smiled at the head nod, “And you have me too, so if you mess up, I can help you.”

“And if you mess up, I can help you too,” Geralt responded, turning to look back at the horses, “As much as I can.”

“Nice to hear that,” Heidi spoke softly, as Roach walked over to the two of them and stood before them, “Roach, still can’t believe you let yourself be named Roach.”

Roach’s ears flickered and he let out a huff and let Geralt pet his neck, before lowering his head as if to tell the man to climb on. Geralt looked to Heidi who shrugged and said, “Hey, you better listen to the horse, let him give you a ride”

Geralt got up and swung himself up on the horse, with out a saddle. He turned to Heidi and asked, “Care to join me?”

“No thanks,” Heidi said, looking at Roach, “Too high up, and I've never ridden a horse before. Roach, buddy, you go on and have fun with Geralt.”

“Come on, I’ll be here to catch you, if you fall, trust me,” Geralt held his hand out looked at the woman.

“Alright,” Heidi said, grabbing Geralt’s hand and letting him pull her up onto the horse, “Oh sh-“ she yelped , reaching back to grab at Geralt’s thighs, “Why did you put me in the front?!”

“Easier to catch you, if you fall,” Geralt said as he helped Heidi sit properly on the horse, it be easier if he had a bridle, he didn't want to hurt him by grabbing at his mane, “Where’s his bridle?”

“He’s worn those before, I have some tucked away, hold on” Heidi said, as she waved her hands around the horse’s man and a bridle appeared, “Here you are.”

“Now, grab on with me,” Geralt said, as he grabbed the leather reins, “Hold on, don’t let go, don’t lean to the left or right, if you feel like you’re falling, lean back against me.”

“Alright,” Heidi said, grabbing the reins, leaning back against Geralt.

Geralt clicked his tongue and then Roach was off, galloping through the large field, making Heidi yelp as he did. The air whipped around them, the sounds of the birds singing was to their ears as Roach raced along the growing grass. Geralt had him gallop, trot and prance around for a bit before they just galloping. Yennefer joined them, racing alongside her mate, while Cirilla galloping as fast as she could before she got bored, as children often do and went to bother Llama. Geralt was going to stop Roach but the horse reared back, with a neigh and took off, heading to the woods.

“Woah there, Roach!” Geralt said but Roach kept going, “Roach, you need to slow down or else we’re going to hit some trees.”

“Wait,” Heidi said as she let go of the reins and held her hands up, “Keep going! Keep going Roach!”

As if picking up on her excitement, Roach picked up speed, Yennefer galloping beside them as a portal opened just before the woods and they went galloping into it, racing through a field of red flowers. Geralt swore loudly as they galloped in the field of flowers, the sun higher in the sky, the air warmer.

“You could warn a man, before you do something like that!” Geralt said as they ran through the flowers, “Scared some years off me!”

“Oh tosh!” Heidi said as they raced through the flowers, “Warning you right now!” She held her hands up and they were going through another portal, finding themselves running through hilly country with picturesque mountains painted in the back. The sun was slowly making its way up, the morning rays nearly blinding them.

Geralt had to admit, it was a novel experience, running across different lands, listening to Heidi whoop and yell in joy, the horses neighing in bliss as they ran. He had to hold on to Heidi as she leaned over some and almost fell but she was getting it and he was glad she was enjoying her first horseback ride. Heidi held her hands up and soon they were running in another portal, this time on a beach, sand flicking up in the air as they galloped . The salt tang of sea water tickled Geralt’s mouth and nose as they ran before another portal opened and they were back in the fields by Heidi's house. Roach slowed into a walk and made his way to the barn. Heidi got off before the barn while Geralt stayed on so that he tend to the horses. Heidi went back to sitting on the porch, her face flushed from the ride and her hair a mess of curls. When he returned from caring for the animals, Heidi stood and grabbed his hand, saying, “I want to ride like that again, please?”

She looked like an excited child in front of him, with her wild curls and bright amber eyes. She gripped his hand tighter and smiled at him. Not many people smiled at him like that or gave him trust like that. It was nice, and it coming from Heidi was even nicer. He squeezed her hand back and right then and there, decided that Heidi could trust him with anything. That Heidi could come to him for anything. If only to see her smile like this again.

“Of course, just, warn me when gallop through portals, please,” Geralt said as Heidi led him into the house.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

When he had dreams that night, he dreamed of riding Roach across the beach, through the hills and into the field of red flowers. He looked up into the sky, just as a star fell from the sky and into the field of red flowers.

“Go get the treasure,” a child’s voice whispered in his ear.

“Let’s go Roach,” Roach took off, following the trail of light to where the star fell, the field of red flowers was endless, swallowing them in a sea of red. The wind blew through his ears, stung at his eyes as the flowers raced by him in a blur. Geralt urged Roach to go faster, until finally it seemed like they were flying through the field. The stallion only stopped when they stood just before the fallen star.

Geralt climbed off Roach and walked over to the bright light, that faded as he got closer, until there just a person, resting in the grass, face down, sleeping peacefully. They looked so familiar, Geralt thought as he crouched down in front of the person. These dreams were getting out of hand but he was finding it easier to ride through them, to let them happen and to see what happened at the end of them. He reached out and touched a shoulder, shaking them awake.

The person turned, their eyes opening. They looked up at Geralt and whispered, “What are you doing here, again, Geralt?”

"I'm treasure hunting,” Geralt responded as the person sat up, looking at them, "Went to where the falling star landed to get the treasure."

"And the treasure is...?" The person asked, tilting their head.

"You," Geralt said as he cupped the person's face, "You're my treasure."

"I-is-am I dreaming?" The person asked, "You said that before, in your other dreams, that I'm your treasure, why do you want me to be your treasure?"

"Because, it feels right," was all Geralt said, before he leaned in and kissed the person on the lips. As they kissed, he woke suddenly, the morning sunlight bleeding through the curtains, shining down on him. He ran a hand over his lips and looked over to Meow, who lay in the chair underneath the window, looking at him.

“Just a dream,” he told the cat, before getting up to get ready for the day. He didn’t want to think about how lovely the eyes were on the person he kissed.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Heidi opened her eyes and sat up in the bed, her hand covering her mouth. She let out a shaky breath and then said, "Dreams, they're only dreams," she licked her lips and couldn't help the smile that formed on them.

"But they're such good dreams."

TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is going on here?! idk mang!


	7. My home is your home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7 of this unbeta story, enjoy!

“This is torture,”Geralt groaned, turning to Heidi, who merely sipped her wine, looking at the man, “Heidi…please.”

“You said yes,” Heidi said as Geralt covered his face with his hand, “It’s too late to back down now, we’re here, try to find the good in your situation.”

“I can’t,” Geralt said just shouts of joy filled the area, “Oh no.”

“We got you, Mr. Geralt!” A child shouted jumping out the bushes, “Hey everyone, Mr. Geralt is over here! It's story time!”

Heidi stepped out the way just as a bunch of kids came over and jumped on Geralt. Geralt groaned as he was taken down by several small bodies before turning to Heidi, “Go now, before it’s too late, save yourself.”

“Okay, my hero, I’ll save you some food,” Heidi said,walking away from the ever growing pile, “Do you want a beer too?”

“Please, make it two,” Heidi nodded her head and made her way over to the table laden with food.

“The kids found him?” Heidi turned to Jasmine, nodding her head as she made a plate, “Poor dude, so popular with them but they freak him out.”

“Hopefully they all wear each other out,” Heidi said as she made a large plate, “Then we won’t have to watch a scary movie when we get home tonight.”

“He doesn’t look so stiff now, I remember when he ran out the room, when we first met him, scared him, didn't we?” Jasmine commented, watching Heidi pile the plate high, “You don’t look so stiff either.”

“Never was stiff,” Heidi said as she grabbed a few beers, “Just..busy.”

“Just busy my ass, you were lonely,” Jasmine said as they walked over to an empty table, “Heidi you can’t tell me you weren’t lonely, barely left the house, spent a lot of time with your animals, you scared us you know.”

Heidi shook her head and said, “Well, I’m here now, aren’t I?” she sat and covered the plate with a discrete repel charm, “No need to be scared now.”

“That man is doing you a world of good,” Jasmine said, as Heidi set the beers by the plate, “And look at you! Making him food, taking care of him, enjoying his company, and he let’s you do it too.”

“He’s not a good cook,” Heidi confessed, thinking about the day Geralt tried to make breakfast and nearly burned her kitchen down, “We decided I would cook, he would chop onions.”

“Whatever, I think it’s cute,” Jasmine said as Heidi looked over to where Geralt sat, in the garden of Jasmine’s house, telling the kids a story about a beast, “He looks so at ease now.”

“Yeah, he does,” Heidi said, finishing her wine, “He really does.”

Had it really been almost two months since she found Geralt in the woods. That felt like a lifetime ago, Heidi thought as she watched the man tell the kids a story. Geralt looked and felt like he belonged here in this world. He didn’t feel like an outsider now. He made friends with her friend’s male counterparts and would often be invited out to the bar or to wherever the men wanted to go. Jaelyn’s husband had taught him how to drive and gods that had been a wild ride, literally.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

_“A manual?” Heidi asked as she settled in back of the car Victor, Jaelyn’s husband had picked out to teach Geralt how to drive, “Are you sure?”_

_“I’m sure, I’m sure,” Victor said as he looked over to Geralt in the driving seat, “Alright, Geralt, listen up, this is how you drive a car, let’s start with the basics, what everything is.”_

_Victor and Geralt spoke about this, argued about that and then were muttering to themselves about something else. Heidi didn’t pay attention, she was on the phone playing a game. She got so lost in the game that she let out a curse as the car started up and she went flying as Geralt did a sharp turn._

_“Sorry,” Geralt said as put the car into a higher gear and peeled off down the road, “But you should really buckle up, Heidi.”_

_“You son of a bitch!” Heidi growled as she gripped the seat as they twisted and turned down the backroads, “This isn’t legal street driving.”_

_“Victor said I should learn,” Geralt said, making Victor nod his head, looking smug, “I have to admit, driving a car is more exciting than riding a horse.”_

_“Fine, you can drive for now on!” Heidi snapped as she went sliding to and from in the back seat, “Just get me the hell out of here!”_

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Heidi poured herself another glass of wine, and picked a vegetable off Geralt’s plate and ate it. Geralt had grown on her little village and the little village had grown on Geralt. He didn’t even need to have his eyes concealed now, people loved them, a strange accident, is what they would tell people, when they went out.

Geralt has grown on Heidi as well. She enjoyed her time with the man. She was learning all his little quirks and tics. Like when he was angry with her for doing something, he would work his jaw and then walk off to tackle Llama. Or when he was happy, he would give her a half smile that would make Heidi’s day because the man rarely smiled. He was funny, in an emotionless kind of way and was never afraid to speak his mind. He could eat her out of house and home, the animals loved him and it wasn’t so lonely in her house now. Well, it was their house now, she could recall the day she gave him a set of keys.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

_“Keys, to what?” Geralt asked as Heidi held them up for Geralt to take._

_“The house, and the cars,” Heidi said, tucking her hands behind her back, “You go out now, hang out with the men, explore by yourself, you have every right to call this place home. My house is your house, Geralt.”_

_“I don’t know if I’ll be here long enough to make this my home,” Geralt said to Heidi who shrugged and smiled, “What?”_

_“Well, as long as you’re here, it’s your home too,” Heidi said, her hands on her hips now, “You’re not a guest anymore, Geralt, you live here, until you live, you’re not an outsider now, Geralt, I think you’ve fit into the modern world very nicely. If you hadn’t told me where you came from I wouldn’t have known the difference!”_

_“Hmm,” Geralt said as he looked down at the keys, “Thank you, Heidi,” he looked up at her, “For making me feel welcome.”_

_“Well, you know….Me Casa, Su Casa!” Heidi waved him off, “My house is your house and all that jazz. I’m just..happy you’re not too sad to not be at your home, right now.”_

_Geralt gave Heidi a strange little look, a rare half smile and said, “I suppose, I have too much on my mind, Heidi, to be sad,” he gave her a small tap on the shoulder and walked off, still looking at the keys._

_Well, that had been weird._

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Heidi looked over to Geralt and then back to her wine, the dreams, every night, without fail, she would have dreams with Geralt in them. In that strange field of flowers, sometimes there would be children there, other times it was just them. They were so vivid, so real like, she would wake up with her heart racing and her lips tingling from kisses. She would have to consult her books because this was crazy, maybe she was projecting, or just lonely.

She needed to find her trashy romance books.

Geralt, as if sensing her eyes on him, most likely that was the case, looked up at Heidi and gave her a wave, which she returned with a wave of her, a smile on her face. He gave her one long look and then went back to telling the story. Jasmine licked her lips and said, “If I didn’t know any better, Heidi, I would say that he’s in love with you.”

“What?!” Heidi choked out, looking at Jasmine who giggled, got up and left, “Jasmine, you bitch! Come back here!”

“There you are,” Geralt said, sitting down beside Heidi, the children running back to their parents, “Thank you,” he motioned to the plate, leaned in and kissed Heidi on the cheek, “That’s from little Riley, said he thinks your cute.”

“Don’t encourage him,” Heidi said as Geralt to eat, “He could have come for a kiss, instead of making you do it.”

“Can’t embarrass the poor lad now, can we?” Geralt asked as he ate.

“What story did you tell them?” Heidi leaned forward on her elbows, “The Griffin story, the ghoul attack on a quiet village?”

“I told them the one about the beast that was actually a man,” Geralt said, looking over to Heidi, “Who was cursed until true love broke the spell. I had to make it child friendly though.”

“Too bad he had to kill the weird vampire lady to break his curse, if you love something, kill it slowly?” Heidi hummed, earning a smirk from Geralt, “Anyways, so…”

“So?” Geralt took a swig of beer.

“So…Holly is getting married in 4 days,” Heidi looked over to Geralt, “In California, two states down,” she crinkled her nose, “I was wondering-“

“Yes, I’m going with you,” Heidi blinked, “Holly asked me, when I first met her to be your plus one, didn’t think I would fit in, let the invitation hang in the air, I told her last week that I would be there, she sounded quite happy.”

“I bet,” Heidi said, crossing her legs, “Now, I’m not driving 9 hours to California, we’re taking a plane, do think you can handle a plane?”

“Those flying machines?” Geralt asked, earning a nod from Heidi, “Oh, yes, I can handle those, an Archgriffin snatched me up, while I tried to kill it, how bad could a plane ride be, compared to that?”

“Occupational hazard?” Heidi asked, earning an affirmative grunt from Geralt, “Geez.”

Geralt finished his meal and then looked over to Heidi, “I don’t have those problem, as of right now,” he ending with a soft voice.

Talking about Geralt’s return to his own world was a topic they tried to steer clear of. If only because the constant thought that perhaps, he wouldn’t be able to get home.

“Yes,” Heidi coughed, looking away from Geralt, “No need to worry about being offed by a flying chicken lion.”

“Don’t have to worry about lice either, or where I’ll get my coin next,” Geralt started listing them off, “People don’t spit at me, or throw rocks at me, they enjoy my company here they-“

“Geralt,” Heidi said, looking back to the man, “Geralt, this-please,” she looked at him and then to his medallion. She wrapped her fingers around the wolf’s head and said, “Never take this off, please, promise me, this stays on your neck, so that you never forget who you are and where you are from.”

“I won’t,” Geralt assured her, wrapping his hand around her hand, “This will always stay on, this will always ground me,” he gave her that smile and asked, “Already bored of me, are you?”

“No! It’s not that, I’m not bored of you, Geralt!” Heidi’s eyes widen and she tried to let go of the medallion but Geralt gently squeezed her hand tighter, “It’s just, uh, I enjoy your company but we have to be real here, and that maybe-“

“I know you’re not bored of me, Heidi, I’m pulling your chain, as some of the kids would say,” Geralt smiled at Heidi and let go of her hand, “What?”

“Did you just attempt some humor?” Heidi asked, “Wow, those kids are rubbing off on you! You should limit time with them, I already have to lie and say you’re going through a midlife crisis.”

“I may be old but far from needing a midlife crisis,” Geralt grumbled, making Heidi laugh out loud, “Oh think that’s funny,” he leaned forward on the table, resting his palms flat, growling “I’ll give you a ten second start to run and hide.”

“You’re kidding,” Heidi laughed but stopped laughing when Geralt began to count, “Geralt!”

“1..”

“Wait, I’m in heels!”

“Not my problem, 2…”

Heidi stood suddenly slipping her shoes off and running off into the garden with a breathless laugh as Geralt watched her run off.

“4…5…10,” Geralt snapped, got up and went after her, into the garden. It wasn’t a big one, so she should be easy to find.

He went by the gazebo and watched as the garden began to stretch out in front of him, the small spruce trees growing larger the flowers spilling out their neat rows, growing tall, the air grew heavy with the scent of flowers, the fountains began to flow over into river and streams, until Geralt found himself inside a mystical forest, the type one would read about in a fairy tale.

“No fair, you’re using magic,” Geralt said as he made his way into the forest.

“And you’re not going to cheat and use your Witcher senses to find me?” Heidi asked from inside the woods, at Geralt’s silence, she continued, “That’s what I thought, come and get me, Witcher.”

As he went through the forest to find Heidi, his thoughts lingered on the woman. She welcomed him into her world, gave him a home, something he really didn’t have and did it without a second hesitation. Geralt was finding it hard to think about going back home, when someone close to him right now made him feel, human, made him feel like he belonged. What would happen, when he went back home, could he really give this all up? At first, he had been itching to go home but a month has passed and now, the thoughts of going home didn’t seem to be at the top of his head now.

And then there were the dreams, the vivid dreams of the person he would catch at the end of the fallen star. They smelt of vanilla and chocolate, they seemed to melt into Geralt, as if they accepted him before they knew what he would ask them. Those pretty amber eyes, that lovely face. He was dreaming about Heidi being at the end of the fallen star, but why? Why did seeing Heidi smile at him make him want to see it more, or when she got flustered he couldn’t help but keep her flustered, if only to make her tongue tied and shy.

Why was this woman always in his thoughts, why did she make him want more, what that more was, he didn’t know. He really couldn’t dwell on thoughts of Heidi, he had to catch her first.

She had him running around in circles, he could see her but then she would disappear in a burst of petals. Her scent, that chocolate and vanilla smell filled his nose and he followed it to many dead ends. He could hear her laughter, so close yet so far away. What felt like hours but merely minutes ended at the end of the forest, where Heidi stood, turned from him, looking up at a giant, bone white tree, a tree that seemed to go up into the sky for miles, with her hands behind her back as if waiting for him.

“I caught you,” Geralt said, gently grabbing Heidi’s shoulders and turning her around.

“Yes you did,” Geralt quickly let go of Heidi and took a step back, on alert, “What’s wrong, you found me, after all.”

The woman in front of him wasn’t Heidi. It couldn’t be, instead of amber eyes, the woman had eyes of grey that looked as if they could look into your soul and bare all your truths and lies. She had longer hair that wasn’t jet black but a lighter black, with streaks of white going through it. She was taller, held herself higher. She looked like Heidi but, this wasn’t Heidi.

Who was this woman?

The woman took a step forward, Geralt took a step back, his gut was telling him this woman, he didn’t want this woman to touch him. The woman tilted her head and asked once more, “What’s wrong, Geralt, you found me! After all, weren’t you looking for me?”

“BOO!” Geralt nearly jumped out of his skin when small hands grabbed his shoulders, “Oh my god, did I scare you?!”

Geralt turned to see Heidi, staring at him with big eyes, a gleeful smile on her face. They weren’t in the enchanted forest but in the garden again, by the gazebo. Geralt looked down at Heidi at and asked, “Did you…in the garden forest, did you see…” he ended his question and said, “Never mind.”

“Are you okay?” Heidi asked softly, “It looks like you’ve seen a ghost or something.”

“Or something is correct,” Geralt said, looking out into the garden, “Are you ready to go home? It’s getting late.”

“Yeah, let’s go, I snagged some cake and hid it in my car, and we have that Columbia blend coffee too, let’s go enjoy ourselves and take a night ride,” Heidi grabbed Geralt’s hand and led him out the garden, “What’s wrong, Geralt.”

“Nothing, Heidi, it wasn’t real,” Geralt said, “most likely part of your spell, that giant tree, the one that was at the end of the forest, was a nice touch.”

“Geralt,” Heidi started, looking over to the Witcher, “I have no idea what you’re talking about, I was behind you for two minutes and saw no tree. You must have been sniffing too many flowers.”

Geralt squeezed Heidi’s hand tighter and kept on walking. Well, that wasn’t good now, was it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some questions will be answered in the next chapter and it's going to get raunchy soon so rating has changed. I'll put warning tags up when it happens.


	8. Vineyards and Shanties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I thought this would be the last tamed chapter, it's not, next chapter is, but this is fine too.

“For a first time flyer, you handled this flight really-eep-well,” Heidi said as Geralt pulled her out of the terminal, his grip tight and his lips tighter, “You should have accepted that drink.”

“That was a death machine, did you see how high up we were?” Geralt asked as Heidi finally took control and led him over to the car rental place, humming as he complained, “We’re not going back on that plane, you’ll have to teleport us back home.”

“What, you told me you hated teleportation,” Heidi said as she calmly walked to the counter and smiled at the man, “Reservation for Ms. Heidi, please?”

“I hate that form of transportation even more than teleportation,” Geralt said, looking at the woman as she signed a few pieces of papers and took a set of keys from the man, “No, I’d rather risk losing a limb or the bottom half of my body than go back on that thing.”

“Geralt, are you afraid of heights?” Heidi asked as they walked inside the airport garage, “Sounds like you are scared.”

“I’m not afraid of heights, I’m not afraid of anything, but we were higher than I’m used to and I don’t want to be that high up again,” Geralt said, as they stopped in front a sleek, two seater car that was midnight black, “I’m afraid I have bad news, Heidi, I’ll be driving.”

“Of course,” Heidi said, holding the keys out for Geralt to take, “Don’t go too fast, remember the cops, yeah, they’re worse in California.”

“Those guards were just out to harass us,” Geralt countered as they climbed in the car, “But, I’ll be on the lookout, I’ll go faster when they’re not around.”

“Alright, let’s just get to this vineyard inn, or whatever,” Heidi said, putting on a pair of sunglasses and handing a pair to Geralt, “What, I know how sensitive your eyes are, come on, you’ll look real…mysterious with them on.”

“I’m not wearing them,” was all Geralt said as they drove out of the airport garage.

“Your loss,” Heidi said as she rolled down the windows and leaned back in the seat to enjoy the drive into Napa Valley, “Have you ever been to a wedding, Geralt?”

“I’ve been to one or two in my lifetime,” Geralt said as he sped down the road, “Just like feasts, they’re a big event. Food for days, wine and ale that flow like water, most often there’s an unhappy bride and a happy man who gets a dowry and political alliances that aid him further. Rarely does love ever come into the equation.”

“Are the brides young, when they marry?” Heidi asked, turning to Geralt.

“Yes, they can be very young, 13, 14, 15,” Geralt said, looking over briefly at the face Heidi made, “It gets worse, there are times when they’re forced to marry men who are 3,4 or even 5 times their age. I heard of one princess, who was just 14, was forced to marry a man in his 70’s. The old man was a bitter one, and when he found out his bride to be was in love with a man 54 years younger than him, a knight in training, he had the knight flayed alive, in front of his bride to be. Poor girl threw herself off the highest tower, during the wedding ceremony, came back as a wraith and killed the king.”

“Disgusting, who would do that to a child!” Heidi asked, crossing her arms, her face still twisted in disgust, “The average age that people get married here, is like, I don’t know, between 23 and 27, I don’t know. 13, 14 and 15, heck, even 16, 17, and 18, you’re still growing up, still trying to figure yourself out.”

“If you lived where I lived, your mother most likely would have married you off, at those ages,” Geralt said, as Heidi made a noise of disgust, “However, as a witch, you most likely would have been schooled in some magical school, trained and beautified to manipulate royalty.”

“Beautified?” Heidi asked, turning away from man, “What in the hell does that mean?”

“Most families don’t let their daughters become sorceresses, once their taken, and trained, they lose the ability to have children, in a sense, they’re useless to these families. However, if your daughter isn’t the prettiest thing or has a deformity that make men rear back in horror, they can be given to schools of magic, they’re not going to be of use to these families, is what people think. After they’re trained, they’re turned into beautiful women, it’s easier to manipulate kings and princes when you’ve the look of a nymph,” Geralt said, looking at Heidi, “Not that you need any beautification, Heidi.”

“Thanks for the compliment, I think,” Heidi said, frowning, “Your world sounds rough, glad I’m not in it.”

“You’re much better here,,” Geralt agreed, “So, your friend, is getting married for love?”

“Yes, they’ve been madly in love for years, finally going to tie the knot, and unlike the weddings of your world, these last only hours,” Heidi said, leaning to the side, closer to Grealt, “I can’t imagine being at a wedding for 5 days.”

“Well, I’m starting to like the idea of going to a wedding in your world,” Geralt responded, “Plus, the odds of a death are low too.”

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

“There’s only one bed,” Heidi said looking in the suite with big eyes, “I said two beds not one,” she turned to Geralt and said, “I’ll go down to the front desk and sort this out.”

“It’s not a small bed, we should be fine sharing it,” Geralt said as Heidi looked at the rather large bed and tilted her head, “Besides, you heard the people downstairs, the vineyard is packed this weekend, I’ll sleep on the couch If you want.”

“No, it is a big bed,” Heidi said, walking past the bed to look out the window, “And we do have a nice view of the vineyard too, I guess we can stay.”

“We will be fine,” Geralt walked over to the window and looked out it, “This reminds me of a place, on The Continent, called Toussaint, it’s famous for it’s wine, looks like something that you would never believe.”

The inn they were staying in was nestled in the heart of a vineyard, in Napa Valley, gently rolling mountains and hills of green added to the picture, along with the lake that rested close to the vineyard and the woods as well. People milled around the vineyards, taking pictures and exploring the area. Staff ran about like chickens with their heads cut off, setting up tables, tents and stages for apparently all the weddings that were occurring this weekend, including Holly’s.

“What does Toussaint look like, paint the picture for me, please?” Heidi asked, looking out the window.

“Well, the sky is blue, always blue, a bright blue that looks unreal,” Geralt said from behind Heidi, “imagine that island you showed me, with the blue skies and blue waters.”

Heidi nodded her head , closing her eyes, “Okay, I see the sky, bright blue, bluer than here?”

“Yes, even bluer, the colors are brighter, the flowers brighter, the houses brighter,” Geralt said as he places his hands on the window, enveloping Heidi between his arms, “The air carries the scent of grapes, flowers and honey and it’s warm, like a whisper across your cheek,” he paused as Heidi sighed, “Are you okay?”

“It’s like I can feel it,” Heidi said, her eyes still closed, “Keep going, is green, like Napa Valley?”

“Yes, greener, less hills though,” Geralt paused and said, “Remember, when we raced across that field with the mountains behind us,” at Heidi’s nod, Geralt continued, “It’s like that but greener, brighter with that same scent of wine and honey.”

“It sounds so pretty, I hope you get to see it again,” Heidi said opening her eyes to look out the window.

“If I could, I’d take you to it,” Geralt said, moving away from Heidi, “I think you’d enjoy it there, though, there are giant centipedes and spriggins, but I would protect you from all those beasts.”

“Giant centipedes?” Heid’s eyes widen, “Uh, I think I’m fine here,” she turned to Geralt and asked, “Sounds like you really like the place.”

“One of my favorite places to the visit, the water is just as blue as the sky too, great for making wine,” Geralt said, just as there was a knock on the door.

“I’ll get it, your people skills still need working on,” Heidi said as she walked over to the door and opened it to reveal a bell hop, holding a covered tray, “Oh, we didn’t order anything.”

“Oh no, someone ordered this for you,” The man handed Heidi a piece of paper, “Don’t worry, I’ve already got my tip.”

The bell hop walked into the room, set the tray on the coffee table and left, with a bow. Heidi read the note and sighed, “Love you too, Holly…” before pulling the cover of the tray off to reveal chocolate dipped strawberries and fuzzy pink champagne, “Oh, yes, I really do love you Holly!”

“Holly ordered this?” Geralt asked as Heidi sat on the floor to pluck a strawberry from the tray, “How nice of her.”

“Mmm, these berries are so sweet,” Geralt watched as Heidi’s tongue came out to lick at a stray streak of chocolate on her lips, “Try some.”

Heidi held out the half bitten berry for Geralt and he got down to sit beside Heidi on the floor. He grabbed her hand and ate the rest of the strawberry from her fingertips. Heidi smiled and said, “Messy eater,” She swiped some stray chocolate off his lip with her thumb and sucked it clean before grabbing another strawberry to eat but Geralt grabbed her hand again, quickly, too quick for a mere human and looked at her, his pupils slowly blowing out. They stared at each other for a moment, before Geralt let her hand go and stood, “I need to unpack.”

“….yeah,” Heidi said, softly, biting into the berry, “I should unpack too.”

Heidi slowly spelled her clothes away, looking down at her hands and rubbing the one Geralt had grabbed suddenly. She could hear Jasmine giggling in the back of her mind about love and Braveheart. They didn't need this, they couldn't do this!

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

They spent the rest of the day exploring the vineyard, finding the hidden gardens and the sunflower maze that took them an hour to get through. They ate a light lunch of wine cheese and sliced meat before sitting down by the lake, where Geralt told Heidi stories about the beasts he’s fought and slain in battle.

“That scar over your eye, how’d you get that one?” Heidi asked, turning on the bench, tucking her legs up and under her dress, “A beast didn’t get the best of you, did it?”

“Sort of did, I was careless, when you’re a young Witcher, you think you know everything, that people will throw themselves at your feet once you’ve finished saving their village or that the beasts they tell are the easiest to kill are the easiest to kill, when in fact they may be the hardest to kill,” Geralt said as Heidi rested her chin on her knees. He pulled the collar of his polo shirt to the side to show a scar that looked like it hit a major artery, “That’s a scar from carelessness, got careless, leaned over to check if the creature I was trying to break free from a curse was fully cured, she got me with her claws, almost bled out.”

“So, a careless Witcher is a dead Witcher?” Geralt nodded her head, “You got a lot of scars, must have been extremely careless from time to time.”

“Too many near deaths to count,” Geralt agreed, “But, when you don’t fear death, what’s to stop you?”

“Hmm,” Heidi crossed her legs, letting her dress pool in her lap to summon a pile of yellow flowers, “Well, what about your friends, didn’t the thought of them make you hesitate on a contract or mission?”

“Yes,” Geralt said, watching Heidi weave a flower crown, “But, coin bought bread and butter,” he leaned back and rested his arm on the bench, “And it was, exciting, exploring new lands, going up against beasts that could kill you with ease.”

“This place must be boring for you,” Heidi said, “No beasts to slay, and the only fights you get into are with Llama.”

“This place is far from boring, it’s different but boring, no,” Geralt said, looking up at the sky, “It’s still strange that people go out there way to speak to me, to ask about my hair, what I do and ask if I need anything, without asking for something in return and the women, so strange, attracted to me.”

“It’s not strange, you’re pretty handsome, Geralt and the scars enhance your handsome but rugged looks,” Heidi said as she finished her flower crown and put it on her head, “Just because people back in your place are scared of different, doesn’t mean you’ll face it here, well, you might but, not as often as you would in your home land.”

“It’s like day and night from where I’ve come from,” Geralt said, as Heidi weaved another flower crown, “I could-“

“Don’t say it,” Heidi said, looking up at him, with half lidded eyes, “Don’t utter those words, Geralt, because they pull you further away.”

Geralt wrapped his hand around the medallion and said, “You’re right, I can say them, to myself and in my head, but-“ He stopped and looked away, “Do you suppose, Heidi that they’ll be able to reach me?”

Heidi lifted her finished crown up, held it in the air and then put it on Geralt’s head, “I hope they do, you want to return to them, right? You do want to go back home.”

“Yes, more than anything,” Geralt said, earning an affirmative head nod from Heidi.

“Then, they’ll find you, don’t worry, Geralt.”

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

The night of the bachelor and bachelorette party had been a blur for Geralt. He recalled Heidi pushing him to the men saying he should have fun and not to worry too much about what happened that night. Heidi herself had gone with her women friend to fuck knows where. Geralt was taken to fuck knows where as well but there were pretty women, half dressed and booze that didn’t stop flowing and careless actions.

He could barely, just barely recall one of the men pulling out three bottles of, what had they called it, Polish Vodka, he could smell it from across the room, when they had opened it. That stuff would burn his stomach from the inside out, if he joined them in drinking but, Geralt could be careless, when too much booze was in his system so, he joined in on the contest.

He drank them all under the table, so much so that he stood up, and fell down, singing drunk sailor shanties that had the men laughing and clapping his shoulder as he did.

“Oh my god, you smell like you bathed in alcohol,” He heard someone say, “What did you guys drink?!”

“He drank a bottle of Polish Vodka, on his own,” Geralt heard someone explain, “And before that it was whiskey-”

“Which was very good,” Geralt interjected.

“And bourbon-“

“Which was also very good,” Geralt said as small hands wrapped themselves around his waist, “Well, hello there, little lass, what is your name?” He looked down at the person holding him, “You are so short, I could carry you with one arm.”

“Don’t try, Geralt, It’s me Heidi, I got a call from the designated chaperone, about you and your drunk shanties,” Geralt frowned as Heidi tried to steer him away, “We are going to bed now, come on, Geralt.”

“But, I don’t want to go to bed,” Geralt said but stumbled with Heidi outside, “I was having fun and I hadn’t even sand about the lass from Novigard, do you want to hear it, pretty lass.”

“Not-“ but Geralt started to sing.

“There was a lass from Novigrad who could take any cock she could have!” Geralt started, earning a shout from the pretty lass helping him walk, “They say to this day that one wasn’t enough, they say she could slay ten in one night!”

“Geralt, shut up!” The woman said, “I’m sorry, so sorry, he is very drunk!”

“I’m not that drunk!” Geralt objected as he looked over to the appalled couple, “I could be drunker, come pretty lass, I will get us drunker.”

“Ignore him, he is-GERALT!” Geralt ignored the woman’s hand pounding on his back as he picked her up, with ease and tossed her over his shoulder, “Geralt, put me down, we’re going to fall and I don’t want to heal any broken bones!”

Geralt stumbled forward on the walkway, singing dirty ditties and spinning the pretty lass slung over his shoulder, He took another step and another step but stopped when his knees his something soft and he fell forward onto said soft object, “What is this?! A bed, why are we in a bed?!”

“Because you’re drunk,” The lass wiggled from under him and looked down at him, “Geralt, time for bed, boots off.”

“Does the pretty lass want to keep me company, I hope she doesn’t expect much from me because, I’ve my eye on someone else,” Geralt said as he kicked off his boots, “A lovely, lovely lass.”

“I see,” the lass said helping him with his boots and pulling the covers up and around his chest, “Go to sleep, Geralt, I’m going to sleep on the couch tonight.”

“Nonsense, a pretty lass like you, should sleep with me,” Geralt pulled the lass down on top of him and wrapped his arm around her tightly, “You smell good, very good, do you taste good too,” He licked her cheek, making her groan in outrage, “You do taste good, I’m going to-I’m going to-“

“Sleep,” The pretty lass said, in a low voice, “Go to sleep.”

“I’m going to sleep,” Geralt said and was out like a light.

Heidi tried to free herself from his grip but found that whenever she tried to wiggle away, he latched on tighter.

“Stay with me, please,” Geralt, rumbled in her ear, “Just for tonight, please.”

“Fine,” Heidi said, and she gave up trying to escape, instead she kicked her heels off, climbed under the blankets and went to sleep, curled up against Geralt, "Careless Witcher..."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

“Aw shit,” Geralt groaned, cracking one eye open and closing it quickly against the bright morning light, “Shit, what is this heavy weight on my chest?”

Geralt’s hand reached down to push the weight off him but he stopped, feeling something soft and warm, plus the moan of discomfort halted him in his track. What had happened last night, he remembered drinking, yeah he drunk a lot last night, the barely clothed women asking to give him lap dances, he had declined them and then, walking, with a pretty girl back to the room and sleep.

Geralt lifted his head up and looked down at what was on his chest. Heidi was there, sleeping peacefully, her hand curled across his chest and his arm wrapped around her waist. Ah, that was the weight and most likely the pretty girl who walked him back to the room too.

Geralt winced at the headache that pounded against his head and laid back down with a pitiful groan. He felt Heidi shift on his chest and then heard her say, voice heavy with sleep, “You should have paced yourself, you got very drunk, last night.”

“I know, have pity on a Witcher who was careless,” Heidi laughed and buried her face in his chest, “I can’t get out of bed.”

“Shh, go back to sleep, I’ll wake you when it’s time to get ready for the wedding,” Heidi said as she moved to get up but Geralt stopped her.

“Stay a little longer, you’re warm and the room is cold,” was the excuse Geralt used.

Heidi shrugged and said, “Fine, I’ll stay,” lowering herself back on Geralt, “But I’m going to read a book, I’m rested, you’re not.”

“Fine, read on,” Geralt said, wrapping his other arm around Heidi and pulling her closer, “There we go much better, wake me in an hour.”

“I’ll give you two hours,” Heidi said as she conjured a book to read.

As he fell asleep he heard Heidi hum a song to herself, so softly, he almost didn’t hear, a song with no lyrics until she whispered, “Fallen stars on Barren lands…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, what do you think? Smell ya later.


	9. Moonlight Strings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter that's not raunchy! It's sweet.

Watching a wedding in Heidi’s world was interesting. They didn’t stand for hours on end, they only rose when the bride came in and sat back down to listen to their vows, which were short and sweet, Geralt guessed. It was a formal affair, outside underneath a natural balcony of weeping willows. Heidi had to wrangle Geralt into the dreaded suit. It was stiff, having not been broken in yet but it wasn’t as bad as a damn doublet. When he told Heidi about the doublets he had to wear when he met royalty, she had the nerve to be cheeky and ask if he wore a codpiece too.

As if he would one of those frivolous things!

As weddings go, it was a good one and he wasn’t as hungover like the other men, Heidi took pity on him and gave him a potion for it. They now sat at the reception, Heidi giving him amused looks as he watched people dance to the music.

“Do you dance, Geralt?” Heidi asked as the man finished his drink with a sigh.

“No, not really a dancer, besides, there weren’t many women asking for a dance from me, unless they were paid and the dance was in the bed.”

“Such a shame,” Heidi watched as couples danced across the floor, “Did they dance like this, close, intimate?”

“No, more like…I can’t explain it, it was in a line, I didn’t pay much attention to it,” Geralt said as Heidi pursed her lips, “What?”

“I can’t believe you didn’t asked for a dance, that’s a damn shame,” Heidi said, as she got up and bowed low to Geralt, “Sir Geralt of Rivia, may I…have this dance with you?”

“I don’t know how to dance,” Geralt said, making Heidi laugh, “What?”

“I don’t know how to dance either, let’s learn as we go, besides, no one else is going to watch us,” she held her hand out to the man and smiled, “Trust me.”

Geralt sucked on the ice cube in his mouth, stood and then grabbed Heidi’s hand, letting her lead him onto the dance. She held her hand up for a moment, slid off her heels and tossed them back to their table and said, “You lead, with your right, the other hand on my waist,” placing her bare feet on Geralt’s shoes, “And then follow the music, lead me wherever you want.”

Geralt rested his hand on Heidi’s waist, grabbed the hand that wasn’t on his shoulder and slowly began to sway to the music, trying to mimic the other dancers. Heidi looked up at him bemused as he was stiff and then said, “Geralt, imagine…imagine we’re in a sword fight, you dance when you practice with your sword and fight the golems, just imagine a sword fight, but without the swords.”

“I’ll try,” Geralt said before he began to move, a dance forming from his moves. Heidi clung tighter to him as they truly began to dance, as Geralt imagined swords swinging, moving out the way of them. It felt as if he was protecting Heidi from falling swords, as if she trusted him with her life. They moved in time with the music, which was the only thing they could hear in their own little world. The skirts of Heidi’s dress blew around her as he moved her, his hand tightening around her waist and the other one lacing with her fingers. She smiled up at him, her eyes shining in the setting sun. Geralt only had eyes for Heidi as she danced with him, the world could falling around them and he wouldn’t give him. They weren’t on a dance floor, in his mind, they were in the field of red flowers, dancing to a song only they could hear. 

Geralt looked down at Heidi as he danced with her. He really looked at her. She reminded him of the woman in his dreams, his treasure, they had the same body, the same smile, and the same eyes. Was this reality? Was this fantasy? He couldn't figure it out, he couldn't understand, but it felt good, it felt right, it felt real. He wanted this, he wanted his treasure, he wanted Heidi. He slowed the dance and then stopped, looking into Heidi's eyes. Heidi's brow crinkled as his hand released her waist but kept hold of her hand.

Heidi's eyes widen as Geralt's hand cupped her face and he leaned in to her, pulling her closer to him. She could smell the whiskey on his breath, could see his pupils as he tried to pull her closer. It was just like her dreams, but even better, this was real. She licked her lips, watched his cat like eyes zero in on the action. Her heart began to beat faster as he pulled her closer, as if trying to melt with her. She could almost feel his lips on hers, "Geralt, what are you doing?" She rested her hands on his arms.

"Treasure," Geralt said, stroking her cheek, "My treasure," Heidi’s eyes widen and she gripped his arm tightly as he turned her head and pressed his lips to hers, in a soft and quick kiss. Heidi looked up at him and asked, “Geralt?”

Shit, this wasn't a dream, this wasn't the field of red flowers, they were in a vineyard and he kissed her, in front of many people. Shit! he blinked, looking at the woman, “I’m sorry Heidi,” he let go of Heidi and walked off, “That shouldn’t have happened.” He needed air, he needed to think, to clear his head, what was going on here, was he losing his mind? His heart was racing, his gut gnawed at him, why in the hell was he feeling like this, like someone with emotions. Her amber eyes, her smile and the way she moved. He couldn't get her out of his mind, like he was...in love.

Shit.

“Geralt, wait!” Heidi ran after him, “Geralt!”

She caught his hand and slowed his fast gait, “Geralt, please, talk to me,” she stopped in front him, “What are you-“

“What are you doing to me?” Geralt asked, grabbing Heidi’s shoulders, and shaking them slightly, “Yo-you invade my dreams, I see you! I’m chasing a falling star, I’m always chasing one, and when I find it, it’s you, are you spelling my dreams, trying to get me to play with me, Heidi, am I a game to you?!”

“Geralt! I don’t know that kind of magic, the magic that manipulates dreams like that!” Heidi said slowly, "You dreamed about me? In a field of flowers, were they red?"

“ Yes! Why?! Why are you doing this to me?!” Geralt asked, grabbing Heidi’s face, “Please, tell me why you haunt me in my dreams, why do you make me feel like this?!”

“…I thought I was dreaming,” Heidi whispered, looking up at Geralt, “In my dreams, I see you, you wake me up, call me your treasure and kiss me, I thought it was just a dream, but when I wake it, it feels so real.”

Geralt felt lost, he lowered his hands to Heidi's shoulders and said, "We're having the same dream, or, we're in the same dream? Heidi, what is going on?"

"Were there..." Heidi licked her lips and she closed her eyes, "Two children, and they called you the White Wolf and their father? Did they tell you to find the treasure?"

"Yes, they do," Geralt looked to Heidi and took a step back, "Why are we connected, Heidi, why are we having these dreams?"

She thought long and hard about it, thumbing through her mental book of knowledge. What would make them share their dreams like that, prophecies? Drugs, She heard that sometimes fate-

Heidi’s eyes widen then said, “Come with me,” she grabbed Geralt’s hand and led him away, just as night had settled in and the moon rose in the late spring air. They walked, through the vineyard and into the woods, Ignoring the people that passed them. They only stopped when they made it into the a small clearing, bathed in moonlight. She walked him in the middle of it and asked, “Do you trust me?”

“I do, I don’t know what you’re doing now, but I trust you,” Geralt answered, with honesty.

Heidi laced his fingers with hers and begin chant. She used to do this in the moonlight, as a hopeless romantic teenager. A spell to reveal if fate was playing with it strings, for good or for bad. She always wanted to have fate's strings around her but she never did see the fable silver strings. Her mother had laughed her and said, fate will come to those when it wanted to. Fate listens to no one, she said once. 

Geralt watched as the moonlight began to warp and bend around them, thinning out and becoming strings, strings that began to wrap around them, not in a tight bound but something that was soft, soothing coaxing. Heidi let out a breathless shuddering, watching the strings tie around them, pushing them forward until they flushed against each other. She shook her head and looked away, covering her mouth.

“What is this?” Geralt asked, grabbing Heidi’s shoulders, “Heidi, what is happening?”

“Fate, it’s fate,” Heidi whispered, her heart seizing up at the sight of the strings wrapped around her, "This, isn't good, Geralt, Fate is has us tied together, no wonder why we dream the same dream, it's fate."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

They lay in the bed of the inn, looking up at ceiling, their hands joined, fingers laced, lost in thought. Geralt had been surprised when Heidi said that fate has tied them together, that they would affect one another in some shape of form. He had tied his fate to Yennefer, years ago and she had used the same method he tied himself to her to untie them to see if there was still love between the two of them. There was but it wasn’t a love that Yennefer had wanted. It was a warm love, a love of friendship, kindred spirits, something that would last for as long as it could. Could he do it again? Could he let fate have a say so in his life again. It seems like fate and destiny have been playing with his life since birth up until what he thought was now. But here it was again, rearing its head and roaring proudly.

Geralt turned his head to look at Heidi in the soft light from the side lamp. She had been crying, sobbing when she told him that they were tied together by fate, she had been so sorry for him. Geralt could do nothing for her but pick her up and carry her back to the hotel. She had run after him, led him into the woods barefoot and hadn’t noticed she scraped her feet up. He washed her feet and face and laid her on the bed, laying beside her as she sobbed softly until nothing more came from her mouth.

“Is it so bad to be tied to me, to a Witcher?” Geralt asked, he didn’t like this feeling in his gut, this feeling that churned and gnawed at him, afraid of the answer she would give him.

“It’s not that, Geralt, Heidi sat up and looked at him, with soft eyes, cupping his face, “We can’t be tied together, Geralt, because you have to go back home, your friends they’ll be looking for you.”

She was right but why did she have to be right? “What if they never find me, Heidi? What if I’m stuck here, for the rest of my life?”

“Geralt-“ Heidi started but Geralt sat up as well and said, “There are worse fates out there, Heidi, and being tied to you would be the opposite of fate gone wrong.”

Heidi's heart fluttered at that statement“We’ll have to fight fate, Geralt, we can’t give into it,” Heidi whispered, “What if we give into it, what if we play this game and we fall so deep into it that when they find you and you leave me, I die?”

“You could come with me,” Geralt said, “We could live in Toussaint, in the vineyard, I could protect you from the beasts, from anything that would hurt you.”

“Please, Geralt, please, we can’t act on fate, we can’t do this,” Heidi sighed, “I don’t want to hurt and I don’t want you to hurt, I can’t leave this world, Geralt, so many things are tied here to me, I can’t leave them.”

Geralt leaned forward and said, “One kiss is all I ask from you and then we fight against fate together.”

“Okay,” Heidi whispered, it was just one kiss, and then leaned forward as well their heads tilting as they kissed one another. It wasn’t that soft peck but a long kiss that had Heidi breathless, her stomach churning and her heart clenching. Damn it she wanted more and she knew that he wanted more. 

“We fight fate now, no matter how tough the fight is,” Geralt said, kissing Heidi’s cheek and then laying down in the bed, “We should get some sleep.”

Heidi looked down at Geralt and said, “We should,” laying down and turning the lights off, “Goodnight, Geralt.”

They lay facing away from each other in the bed as they fell asleep. Heidi under the covers and Geralt on top of them. In their dreams they stood facing each other, the white moonlit strings of fate tied around them as the red flowers drifted around them, their petals flying up in the air by an unknown force. They didn’t say anything but stood, staring at one another. The two children that came into their dreams ran past them, giggling and singing as the wind picked up around them, whipping at their hair, at Geralt’s shirt and Heidi’s dress. The blue sky seemed to explode with falling stars, the stars falling into the field, exploding into more petals and still they stood, staring at each other, the strings of fate never fading from their bodies.

TBC....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's see how long they fight this, hint: Not that long, lols.


	10. Giving up in Toussaint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It gets dirty now, you've been warned.

It took Yennefer nearly a month to find someone who could help her find the hidden elves. Any talk of elves, half blooded or full blooded was met with hatred and their names spat out like a bad taste.

“Fucking knife ears, they be the ones who did this, who made the ash fall from the sky, choke our lands with it and snow, block the sun out, I wish I did know where they were, I’d kill them all at once,” Yennefer listened to the dramatic words, tucked away in the back of a small inn, in a small town at the edge of Velen. Someone finally responded to her, telling her that they would meet her there and they would talk, before they helped her with anything. That was fair enough, Yennefer supposed.

Yennefer looked up as the door to the inn opened and a person walked in, dressed in black, from head to toe, their face covered by a mask that could apparently filter out the ash from the air so that one wouldn’t get the dreaded ash sickness that now plagued the lands. The person in black looked around for a moment and then made their way over to Yennefer, sitting down across from her, staring at her from within the mask.

“Yennefer of Vengerburg, you called for me and now I answer the call,” The person said, their voice muffled from behind their mask, “I’ve been told you seek the elves.”

“Yes, and I’ve been told that you very well may be the last person in this area that could help me,” Yennefer said, leaning forward, “Please, help me, I need to find them, they may be able to help me stop this ash.”

The person behind the mask stared at her and said, “Your voice is filled with guilt, Yennefer, remorse and something else, why do you think you’ll be able to stop the ash that falls from the sky.”

“Because,” Yennefer said, in a low voice, “It’s my fault that it falls from the sky, I did things for self-gain and in the process, I-things happened, along with the eruption of the mountain. I want to make things, right, the elves are being blamed for something they did not do, they can help me fix it, I know they can.”

The person rested their hands on the table and then said, “I will take you where you want to go, or…get you to the place where you will go to get to them, it will not be an easy journey. Do you have the funds to pay for what we’re about to do?”

“Yes, I do,” Yennefer said, taking out a hefty sack of gold and setting it in front of the person, “This is more than enough.”

The person took the sack of gold and then placed it the breast pocket of their coat. As they did, Yennefer saw a chain of black metal draped across their chest. Yennefer leaned forward to look but then the person was closing their coat and looking around at the inn. Though it was nearly empty, the people in the inn were staring at them, or at the man, where the pile of gold now rested. Gold was rare now, and people who had gold were in better shape than those who didn’t have it. Yennefer heard stories of people, killing merchants and bankers to get currency to pay for food. She made a target on herself and on the person who decided to help her.

The person placed a hand in the air and said, “When I say so, Madam Yennefer, teleport us out of here, it seems we’ve lingered here too long.”

“Oi mate,” The person turned as a drunk patron stumbled over to the two, “I saw that sack, gonna share some with us? Got kids at home, hadn’t had a bite of eat in two days.”

“Yes, and yet, you’ve plenty of coin to drink yourself drunk,” The person said, motioning for Yennefer to stand, “You’ll not get a coin from me.”

“Well, you can give us some or, we can take it from you,” The drunk said as he motioned for another person, “Oi, go tell the village, there’s a rich and generous person here, with enough gold to spare.”

The drunk made a grab at the person but then the person caught their wrist, quickly and pushed them away, “This is not a fight you’ll win, I promise you that,” the person said, light shining against the black lens of their mask.

“Like to see you try to beat me,” The drunk person said before rushing at the person, “Son of a-“

The drunk let out a gag as the person punched them hard in the stomach and kicked them away. They fell to the ground, like a sack of flour, coughing and gagging, throwing up booze and blood. The person stepped back and looked up just in time to see nearly all the men in the village fill the inn tavern, some of them holding blunt swords, pitchforks, anything they could use as weapon.

“I don’t want to hurt you all,” The person said, holding a hand up, “turn around and leave, now, there doesn’t nee-“

Yennefer watched as a large rock hit the person in the face, breaking one side of their mask, which dropped to the ground, with a loud ‘thud.’ The person sighed and looked up at the group, with one narrowed cat like eye that was a dark yellow.

“You really shouldn’t have done that,” The person said, picking up his broken mask.

“A freak, A Witcher!” someone shouted and that was enough for everyone to charge at the Witcher, but the Witcher held up their hands, used the sign of Aard and blew the crowd back. They turned to Yennefer and said, “Teleport us now!”

Yennefer grabbed the man, lifting her free hand up and teleporting them out of the inn and into a ash covered forest. She walked over to the Witcher and asked, “I didn’t know Witchers were in the business of smuggling people to safety now.”

“They’re not,” the Witcher said taking off the rest of his mask, and tossing it to the side, “Only I am.”

“Why though, with this ash and death, there seems to be plent of beasts to slay, why help people?” Yennefer asked as the Witcher pulled out another mask.

“I was there, in the town where the little half elf was killed,” The Witcher said, looking over to Yennefer, “She was barely out of being a babe, she had done nothing to warrant such hate. I watched what they did to her, ripped her out of her mother’s arms, how they destroyed her. Her mother’s screams are something I won’t forget, Yennefer. Witchers don’t have a code, but one thing we do know is that children don’t deserve deaths like that. I’ve been helping halflings escape since then.”

“That is a very noble thing, Witcher,” the witcher shrugged at Yennefer and crossed his arms.

“It’s not, I don’t do it because I’m noble, I do it because I could have saved that child, but I didn’t, let’s go we have a long journey ahead of us.”

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

The months came and went and soon enough, August was here, heating up the air and the land. The air was heavy with haze and the sound of bugs buzzing. The flowers from the garden filled the air with their sweet scent.

Geralt had never experience heat like this before. Heat that almost stopped a person in their tracks, when they stepped outside the house. He sat in the shade of the barn, with Dandelion by his feet, sleeping soundly. The horses were in the field with the other animals, grazing lazily. He ran a hand over his forehead and wiped it against the pants he wore with a growl. He hated the heat.

“It’s only going to last a few days,” Heidi said as she walked over to Geralt, dressed only in a one piece bathing suit and shorts, “Then it will be mild again.”

He took the cold beer from her hand and said, “You could have warned me about the heat,” making room for Heidi on the hay bale, “It feels like I’m melting.”

“It’s only for a few days,” Heidi reminded him as she crossed her legs, “You’ve faced dangerous beasts and you’re going to let heat be the one to bring you down?”

“No, I’m going to start working at night, so I don’t sweat,” Geralt said, finishing his beer in two pulls.

The two sat together, in comfortable silence for a while, watching the horses race around the fields before Heidi turned to Geralt and smiled “Or,” Heidi said, standing up and banishing the empty bottle, “You can stand and follow me, I have something to show you.”

Geralt took Heidi’s hand and let her help him up, before she led him out the barn and over to the house. They didn’t go into the house, though and instead Heidi led him to a set of double doors in the middle of the gardens. They stood there, freestanding, red with golden colored handles. Geralt turned to Heidi who smiled and said, “Open it, I promise you, you won’t be disappointed.”

Geralt grabbed the doors and pushed them open to find himself looking not into the gardens but into another place, a place he knew very well. Geralt walked through the doors, stepped onto smooth stones and stared.

The air was cooler and sweet, with the scent of grapes and other fruits. The sky was blue, bluer than any sky had ever seen. The colors were bright, very bright. The mountains in the background and the large vineyard manor behind the door finished the picture.

“Toussaint,” Geralt said taking another step, “We’re in Toussaint, how?”

“It’s not the real place, but a little world, like it,” Heidi said as she closed the doors behind her, “It’s like a pocket, I used what you told me and used images from books and the internet to fill in the rest. It’s like a doll house, I suppose you can call it, one where you can drink the wine and swim in the blue river.”

“Why’d you do this?” Geralt asked, turning to Heidi, who tucked her hands behind her back, “Why make this, for me.”

“So…you don’t forget,” Heidi said, “To show what you’re missing, what we’re fighting against fate for,” she walked past him and down the stone stairs, “Care for a swim?!”

Fate, damn that word, three months, for three months, they've been fighting fate and fate, apparently wasn't making it easier for them They've been trying to keep things normal, they continued on as if they weren't in some fate conundrum but they often found themselves in situations. Situations in which they found themselves in precarious positions. Brushing up against one another in the hallways, Heidi falling in Geralt's arms, riding Roach together had become some form of torture for them both, due to them rubbing up against each other. The dreams as well, they've gotten heated as well. Images of them rolling in the grass, ripping at the clothes but the dreams would end before they were naked, leaving them both breathless when they woke. Fighting fate was tiring work.

Geralt hesitated for a moment before he following behind Heidi. She led him to the edge of the Toussiant river, where a sitting area was set up with food wine and a giant-

“What is that?” Geralt asked, as Heidi walked over to a giant, white object that was tied by the sitting area, bobbing up and down in the water. It was flat, big enough to fit them both and then some and had something that sort of looked like a animal’s head at the top of it.

“It’s a giant unicorn floaty!” Heidi said as she pulled off her shorts and climbed on it with a basket of food and wine, “Come on, pants and shirt off, we’re going to have lunch on the river!”

“Oh no, not another unicorn,” Geralt shook his head but then got on the floaty thing beside Heidi. Heidi untied the float, sat back against the built in backrest beside Geralt as the current from the river started them on their journey, “What about us getting back?”

“Don’t worry,” Heidi said as they floated slowly down the river, “It loops back to the vineyard, it’s like one giant lazy river, in Toussaint."

“Ah,” Geralt said, scooting up to sit beside Heidi, who pulled out cherries from the basket to eat, “You surprise me, Heidi.”

“How so?” Heidi asked, as she ate cherries, spitting the pits out into the river as she did.

“Never had anyone do something like this for me,” Geralt said as they drifted along, “At least, not without wanting something in return.”

“People can do things for other people without wanting or needing something in return, Geralt,” Heidi said, turning to the man, “You’re probably homesick too, thought this might cheer you up if you got to see something that reminded you of home.”

Geralt was not about to tell Heidi that he wasn’t homesick, in fact, he was far from it, so far from it. He spent hours, hidden from Heidi, watching her try to catch butterflies for her potions, watched her as she wrangled down a grumpy Dandelion and put a stupid hat on the dog’s head. He sat and watched her giggle on the phone with her friends, he heard the conversations too, but he stopped listening to them, her friends loved to talk about sex and some of things they spoke about had Geralt feeling like a youth again, dumb and naïve. Geralt felt more at home here, not in this new world, but with Heidi and it was getting hard to object otherwise, it was was also hard to fight the temptation to kiss her right now too. 

“I want to kiss you,” he said suddenly, pressing close against Heidi, “Please, let me kiss you.”

Heidi gripped the cherries in her hand tightly, her eyes cloudy, as if she was fighting a battle within herself. She looked so torn until she pulled him down and kissed him. She gripped his arms as he surged forward and, grabbing the back of her neck to her closer, the cherries tumbling over the float and into the river. His tongue swept against her mouth and Heidi let out a moan and opened it, letting Geralt plunder her mouth his tongue, let his tongue play with her tongue.

Geralt pulled her closer to him his other hand on her back, sliding down it until it rested on her bottom, which he cupped, his fingers digging in her flesh. The moan he pulled from her, as he squeezed her bottom and pulled her closer was music to his ears. He nipped and licked at her lips as he kissed her, he wasn’t a believer of any deity but damned if didn’t want to do anything but get down on his knees and pray to anyone to let this woman be his.

Geralt pulled away from the kiss and looked down at Heidi’s glazed eyes. She looked up at him, her lips swollen from their kissing session, her breathing erratic and her heart pounding in her chest. He could smell her arousal. It made him want to take her now but-

“Fate,” Geralt started, kissing Heidi deeply, “What if fate wants me here, Heidi, who am I to go against fate, if I’m needed here.”

“What if you’re taken from me?” Heidi said, her voice breathless, “What if fate is playing a cruel game and takes you from me?”

“No, don’t talk like that,” Geralt growled, “Heidi, we should stop fighting fate, three months of fighting, it’s tiring, I’m tired, aren’t you tired?”

Heidi looked up at him and said, “Please, don’t let this end in heartbreak,” her hand coming up to his face, “I don’t want us to hurt.”

“Pain is part of life,” Geralt said, but he sat up and pulled Heidi up with him, “But, I won’t hurt you, on purpose, Heidi, I swear on it.”

Heidi nodded her head and said, “Alright, let’s stop fighting, but, I’m not ready to have sex, I mean, I am but, I’m not at the same time.”

Geralt looked down at Heidi with visible confusion and then Heidi sighed and said, “I’m a virgin, Geralt, charmed to stay that way until my mother died and by then, I wasn’t interested in going out to fuck so, I didn’t try to go out to get laid.”

“I see,” Geralt said, “When you are ready, I’ll make sure you never forget it.”

Heidi sniffed and said, “I better not forget about it, you look like a man who’s had many partners.”

Geralt wasn’t going to take that bait, instead he pushed Heidi off the float, smiling as she shrieked and broke the surface, “You jerk!”

Geralt rolled off the float and swam over to Heidi, grabbing and pulling her close to him saying, “I hate unicorns and I’ll tell you the reason why….”

Five minutes later Heidi’s screams of laughter could be heard down the river followed by a shriek of outrage as Geralt had retaliated and snapped the back of her bathing suit against her skin. They managed to get back to the villa by the vineyard and sat on a chaise, Heidi drapped over Geralt and him holding her close to him, running his fingers up and down her back. Heidi sat up, grabbed the bottle of wine and took a long pull from it. Geralt grabbed her chin, as she swallowed what was in her mouth and licked a stray droplet of wine from her lips, kissing her deeply before laying back down.

“You know,” Heidi said, looking down at Geralt, “There are other things we can do, besides penetrating sex.”

“Oh?” Geralt asked, sitting up on his elbows, looking at Heidi who nodded her head, “What can we do.”

“Loads of stuff,” Heidi said drinking more wine before placing the bottle against Geralt’s lip so he could drink some as well, “Like, for instance, have you ever gotten a massage, feel so _tense_ under me.”

“I could use some magic fingers on me,” Geralt said, sitting up fully, pulling Heidi in his lap as he did, “Never had a massage before, I’m sure, you’ll be gentle on me.”

Heidi looked into Geralt’s yellow eyes and asked, in a soft voice, “Is it supposed to be this easy?”

“What are you talking about?” Geralt asked as Heidi wrapped her arms loosely around his neck.

“This, us, is it supposed to feel this…right?” She asked as Geralt stood, wrapping her legs around him.

“I don’t know, but I like this feeling,” Geralt said as he led her into the villa, “Now, I want my massage…”

He set her down on the floor, looking at her. Heidi took a step back and said, “We should get naked,” she held her hands up at the look Geralt gave her, “Wait! It-it’s not because I want sex or anything, but because we should get to know each other’s body, visually, at least. So it’s not awkward? It might be too late for the no awkwardness…”

Geralt shook his head, amused, as he pulled down his wet boxer/briefs and stepped out them, bare to Heidi, “Your turn.”

Heidi’s eyes looked down at him briefly but then looked up at his face as she hooked the straps of her suit off and rolled the one piece off, stepping out of it, covering her breasts with one arm and the other hand over her pubic area, looking away. Geralt walked over to her and grabbed her hands, slowly moving them down to her side, “Don’t be ashamed,” he said, letting go of her hands and stepping back.

Heidi let out a noise, in the back of her throat, placed her hands on her hips saying, “Well then, look at it! I bet you’ve slept with women who are perfect.”

“Perfect?” Geralt asked as his eyes roamed Heidi’s frame, “What’s perfect to you?”

“Well, you said that sorceresses change their appearances, right, to be beautiful, perfect noses, straight teeth, small, perky breasts, long legs for days and…’petals that resemble that of a rose,’” Heidi said, with a sniff, earning a snort of laughter from Geralt, “What?”

“You’ve been reading those books again, the ones you try to hide from me,” Geralt said, making Heidi hiss and look away, “Heidi, even perfection has imperfections,” he walked over to her and rested his hands on her shoulders, “The difference between you and a witch from my world is that you didn’t change a thing. You’re fine just the way your are.”

He leaned in and whispered, “Besides, I’m willing to bet that your petals are just as pretty as those that resemble a rose.”

“Oh!” Heidi stepped away from him and smacked his bottom, “On the bed, face down.”

Geralt laid out on the bed and turned to look at Heidi as she went to get a bowl of scented oil, his head resting on his arms. She was fine just the way she was. Short she may be, she carried herself well. She had curves a rump that many woman would kill for and her breasts might not be small and perky like but they were full and would fill his hands comfortably when he got to them. He always did like having more than he could chew.

Heidi walked back with the bowl, spelled it to float in the air close to her and then climbed on the bed, over his frame and sat down on his back. Geralt made a pleased noise as she did, he could feel the heat from her and damn did wild thoughts fly through his head as she leaned forward to dip her fingers in the oil.

“Tense, you are tense,” Heidi said as she rubbed her hands together and then rested them on Geralt’s back, “relax, please,” she begin to run her hands up and down his back, spelling her fingertips to warm as she found hidden knots and began to knead them away, the scent of tea tree oil and other potent herbs filling the air. Geralt closed his eyes at the sensations and relaxed, moans escaping his lips as fingers kneaded out knots and pressed against sore muscles he didn’t know were sore in the first place.

“Someone is not stretching before they fight the golems,” Heidi tsked as she worked on his back, “I can tell.”

Geralt would have said something back to her but nothing but a pleased groan escaped his mouth as she went up to his neck, with her hands and began to knead the muscles there, “Shit….” He rumbled, it was like his body was melting into the bed, “That feels great.”

“I knew you’d like this,” Heidi said as she massaged him, “I should spoil you more often.”

“So this is how the mistress of a lord feels, hm?” Geralt moaned as Heidi ran her hands on him, “I’ve been missing out.”

“You have,” Heidi said, as she turned on his body to work on his legs and thighs, “Now relax.”

Geralt was so relax that he fell asleep to the sensation. He woke when he felt Heidi tap his cheek with her finger. She gave him an amused look and said, “you purr when you’re content, did you know that?”

“Shit,” Geralt grumbled, turning his head as Heidi laughed, “You she devil, finding out more secrets than I want to let be known.”

“On your back, I need to work the front,” Heidi said , rubbing more oil in her hands, some of it dripping down her arms, they were going to very slick for a while.

Geralt turned on his back and looked at Heidi, who was not looking at his face but at his groin. He grabbed a handful of her bottom and asked, “Like what you see?”

“It’s..you’re…” Heid stuttered, looking at Geralt’s face, “It’s, is it going to fit? You know, when we have sex?”

“By the time we get to penetration, I’ll make sure you’re relaxed, loose and wet, I’ll slide in with ease,” Geralt said as Heidi climbed on him once more. She settled on his groin and the growl that escape his mouth had her startled. He grabbed her hips and held her there, saying, “Don’t squirm, please, don’t.”

He could feel his pupil dilate at the breathless gasp Heidi gave him and the way her throat worked itself with a gulp. She leaned forward and began to run her fingers across his chest as Geralt held her hips to prevent her from moving because if she did, that no sex rule might go out the window. She worked his knots and sore muscles and he let out a pleased moan as she squirmed lightly over him. She finished working his neck and shoulders and yelped as he leaned up and nip at her brown skin, leaving a mark on her shoulder.

“Brute,” Heidi said, pouting, “I guess I won’t work on your legs and thighs,”

“I’m sorry I’ve been such a brute,” Geralt apologized quickly, turning Heidi around quickly, “Now, work my thighs out, go nice and slow.”

“So demanding,” Heidi looked back at Geralt who chuckled and shook his head.

“You don’t know what demanding is, I can show you later, when we’re more comfortable where we are as a couple,” Geralt said as Heidi laid over him, “I can imagine a few things right now, and gods, do they look good.”

“What things?” Heidi asked as she worked on his legs.

“I-I can’t,” Geralt hissed, it was taking all his will not to get hard at the sight before him, “I’m not about to scare you off now, Heidi because if I talk about it, we are going to break loads of rules.”

Geralt turned his eyes away from what was in front of him but then looked back, a rumbled escaping his throat. In her position, Heidi was revealing that lovely, lovely pussy, the outer lips, which were covered in a light layer of hair, slightly covered the inner lips. He wanted to pull them open to look to see what was hidden. He knew what was hidden all women were built the same but still, he had explored several women, pulled cries from in every way possible. He couldn’t wait to do the same with Heidi.

Heidi slid up against chest, bending low until her breasts brushed against his torso as she gave his thighs a massage. It felt good, her nipples against his him felt nice and that pussy was so close to his face, he could smell it, that will was break and breaking fast but when she touched his inner thigh with unsure fingers, it broke and a ragged moan escaped his lips, his erection rising quickly as she rubbed his thighs, squeezing them, tickling the sensitive skin there .

“Oh my god,” Heidi said, sitting back up as she felt something hard rub against her arm. She looked down at Geralt’s erection and shuddered, “Wow, are all Witchers like this?”

“Don’t know, don’t care,” Geralt said as he grabbed Heidi’s hips and sat up, sliding her down, “What should I do with this, Heidi?”

“I-“ Heidi stared down at the erection that rested between her thighs, pulsing with want. She could feel it pulse, it excited her, more than those books she tried to keep hidden did. She let out a whimper as he nipped at her neck and asked, once more, “What should I do with this, Heidi?”

“I’ll,” Heidi gulped and spread her thighs so that she could grab it, “I’ll massage it for you.”

She had given handjobs before and even gave Kent several blow jobs but this was different, this wasn’t just some man who wanted nothing more from her but instant gratification, this was Geralt, who was kneading her shoulders, whispering words of reassurance., he wanted what fate promised him, all of her.

She gasped as Geralt moved her so that she sat beside him on the edge of the bed. He moved so that his feet rested against the floor and then guided Heidi’s hand back to his erection. Heidi began to slowly jerk him, her hand going up and down with ease since it was still slick with oil. It felt nice, smooth and the hairs at the base were just as white as the hair on his head. Heidi turned to look at Geralt, leaned in and kissed him, her mouth open so that his tongue could play with her tongue. She pulled hitched groans from him as she squeezed the head, pulled the foreskin down from around the head, cupped his balls with her free hand and ran her fingers over the tip, getting them slicker from his precum.

“Fuck Heidi,” Geralt said, resting his head on her shoulder, his arm wrapping around her waist, “You massage me so well, ugh fuck, good girl, you’re such a good girl,” He moaned as she squeezed tighter, her heart racing and her breath hitching at the words from his lips, “You like when I call you a good girl? I can smell your arousal, Heidi, you smell so good, why’d we fight fate, when it can always be like this?”

Her pelvis clenched and her nipples harden at the words from his mouth. She whined when he bit her neck and begin to thrust up into her hand. Geralt was losing control, his breathing was hitched and his fingers dug into the flesh of her hips. She looked up into the mirror by the bed and found him staring at her face, his eyes blown out.

“You need to finish me, Heidi,” he managed to ground out, his sharp incisors glinting from the sunlight in the mirror as he gave a feral smile, “Or else I’ll finish in you, but you would like that, wouldn’t you my good girl.”

“Geralt!” Heidi she tried to clench her thighs together but he grabbed them and held them open as she jerked him off.

“I wonder how good of a girl you can be, how behaved you can be,” Geralt panted in her ear, nipping it as he does, “Do you like dirty talk, Heidi?”

“I-I don’t know,” Heidi whimpered, as she jerked him faster, “N-never had it happen to me.”

“We’re going to change that,” Geralt growled, “I’m going to make sure my good girl melts from my words, I want her soaking wet, I’ll have you begging for it all the time, I’ll have you helpless for it, Heidi,” he kissed her shoulder, “Would you like that, Heidi.”

“Yes, fucking yes, I’ll be your good girl!” Heidi nodded her head, just as Geralt grabbed the hand on his cock tightly and squeezed it. He jerked up sharply once-twice and then let out a growl as he came over both their hands, thick, hot cum streaking their fingers.

“Damn it,” He sighed, closing his eyes and breathing harshly, kissing at Heidi’s shoulder, “That was great, Heidi.”

Heidi was still on pins and needles, her arousal still high and her breath shaky. Geralt watched as she lifted her hand, covered in his seed, to her mouth but stopped her when she tried to lick them clean, “You can’t do that, Heidi, or else I’ll be taking your maidenhood right here, right now.”

Heidi nodded her head and then lowered her fingers against the sheets, while Geralt scooped some oil out of the bowl and rubbed his hands together. He laid Heidi on her back and said, in a voice husky from his own orgasm, “It’s my turn to give you a massage,” he sat on her torso, making sure that all of his weight was on his bent legs and not on her, “Relax, good girl.”

His calloused hands were large and found the tiny knots and kinks, working them out as he did. He worked her shoulders, watching her squirm under him. She gripped the sheets as his hands brushed the underside of her breasts and down her stomach. He caressed her gently, slowly, had her on edge without touching her sensitive spots. It was maddening.

“T-this isn’t a massage,” Heidi whined as Geralt ran his fingers over her belly, stopping as she complained, “Geralt!”

“I’ll admit,” Geralt said, leaning over Heidi, “I’m the worst person to get a massage from, but I can do other things.”

Heidi scowled and was about to snap at Geralt to do the other things but it got caught in her throat when his hands found their way to her breasts. He squeezed them gently, his thumbs finding her nipples. He pulled them taut until they slipped from his fingers, due to the oil. Heidi let out a shriek as he pulled them again, her toes curling and her hips arching up.

“Apologies, I seem to have butter fingers,” Geralt said as he firmly gripped Heidi’s nipples between his fingers, “Never had your nipples played with?” At the headshake, Geralt made a ‘tch’ sound, “Shame, these nipples were made for playing.”

He massaged her breasts, plucked her nipples, pulled them far, rolled them in his fingers until Heidi was crying out, begging for him to do something, anything. Geralt slid down her body. He reached for more oil but his hand missed the mark and hit the floating bowl, sending it crashing down onto the floor, oil spilling everywhere, he cursed a blue streak but went on with his endeavor, massaging Heidi’s legs, going up to her inner thigh and playing with the sensitive skin. Feeling her muscles tense and her hips jump up as he did. As he swept his fingers up to the juncture where her thigh met her torso he could feel the area was wet with slick, her slick. He had to look down and he felt his own desire flare out once more, “You are soaking wet, we won’t need any oil any time soon.”

Heidi grabbed at the blankets as Geralt pushed her legs up to her thighs , spreading her for him. Geralt rubbed her thighs and slowly, oh so slowly reached her outer lips. He could feel his erection rising as he spread her outer lips and looked down, “Heidi, your petals are much better than that of a rose,” He rubbed her lips, earning a whimper as he did.

Heidi let out a sound as Geralt laid down behind her, turning Heidi on her side, pressing her tightly against his chest. He tucked one of her legs over his to spread her for him and then cupped her wet pussy with his hand, the scent was testing him.

“How can you be hard again?” Heidi asked as Geralt cupped her and rubbed her gently, her pelvis muscles clenching as pleasure coiled deep in her belly.

“The perks of having beast genes,” Geralt rumbled kissing Heidi’s neck as he pleasured her, “Shh, this isn’t about me, it’s about you,” His fingers found her clitoris and he began to rub the harden nub, feeling her twitch and whimper, “There we go, good girl.”

Heidi panted and moaned as Geralt fingered her, the sounds of his finger going through her drenched folds filled the space they were in. She froze when she felt a finger rub at her entrance. She felt Geralt lean in and kiss her shoulder and say, “Relax, it won’t hurt, my fingers aren’t big enough to anything.”

Geralt pressed one finger in, oh she was tight, so very tight, untouched, He pulled his finger out and rubbed her clit again before pushing two fingers in her, feeling her whimper and squirm. He continued fingering her, rubbing her clit, her folds, making her shake and cry out as he did.

“Such a good girl, you like this, Heidi?” Geralt asked as his other hand found a breast.

“Yes,” Heidi hissed gripping the sheets, her eyes closed as the pleasure built, “I do, I love it, Geralt!”

“I know you do,” Geralt breathed, pumping his fingers quickly, Heidi’s arousal made his head spin, “I can’t wait to sink into your tight heat, Heidi, to take you. You’ll feel so good around me, I’ll fuck you until you can’t stand it, until it’s me you’ll think of. I want you on edge, Heidi, all the time, one look from me will have you wet.”

Heidi’s eyes were glazed over with want as Geralt spoke in her ear, as he fingered her. Her orgasm was building fast, too fast. She was coming undone.

“I-I-“ Heidi wailed as she bucked against his fingers, moving her hips, “I’m going to cum!” she felt Geralt grab her hips and hold her still, “Geralt!”

“You have to be a good girl, Heidi, relax, no moving ,I’m going to make you cum,” Geralt said as his fingers worked her faster, “Fuck Heidi, you’re so wet, so soaking wet, I can feel you tightening around my fingers, good girl, I can feel you cumming, are you cumming?”

“Yes!” Heidi wailed as her orgasm reached its peak and came crashing down on her, “Oh shit-! I’m cumming.”

“Don’t be quiet, be loud!” Geralt said as he pulled his fingers out, found her clit and rubbed it quickly.

Heidi saw stars and screamed her orgasm, her toes curling and the sheets ripping in her hands. She went slack after several blissful seconds, panting and trembling. She felt Geralt let go of her and she moaned as he brushed his fingers against her pussy. She grabbed his hand, shuddering violently, “P-please, no more, so sensitive,” was all she could stutter as Geralt nipped at her neck, “S-so demanding.”

Her declaration had Geralt’s chest rumble with laughter as he turned her and pulled her against him. They lay like that for a bit before he asked, “But, you liked it, didn’t you?” At her head nod he said, “I can be as demanding as you want me to be, Heidi, you just have to ask.”

“Okay,” Heidi said, looking up at Geralt, “This fate thing, isn’t so bad, is it?”

“No, not bad at all,” Geralt agreed as he got comfortable in the bed, “It could be worse, Heidi but this, this is something I didn’t expect.”

“Hnn,” Heidi said, her eyes closing, “Yeah…”

Geralt played with one of her curls and fell asleep as well. Heidi winced in her sleep, her hand sliding up to her navel, just under it, where something now marred it, small so small it could be considered a dirt mark. It glowed briefly for a moment before the light faded from the mark that now looked like a tiny, falling star, if one looked closely.

TBC....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo baby, that was nice, I love writing smut!


	11. Lost Title

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, enjoy!

“No wonder why it has to be you to guide them,” Yennefer said as she followed behind the Witcher in the swamp, “With the amount of creatures and beasts we’ve run into, they would have surely been dead.”

“Dangerous path is the safest path,” The Witcher said, his mask back in place, the ash falling around them in silence, “Humans have become a threat, Yennefer, elves and half elves would rather risk their lives with the beasts than deal with humans. At least beasts care for nothing but their next meal but humans, anything can wind them up.”

“True,” Yennefer said as she thought about the event that occurred in the inn, “Are all the half elves gone?”

“I suppose, it’s been awhile since someone has come to me for safe passage through the wilds,” The Witcher responded as he looked around the swamp, “This very well be my last trip.”

“Do you know where the elves are?” Yennefer asked the Witcher suddenly, as they trudge through the bog.

“Perhaps,” The Witcher said slowly before confessing, “I saved a full blooded elf from a mob, they were so grateful, paid me well, asked me to go with them to place where the elves were hiding, for protection. I went, figured out the route, then came back here not expecting to help others like the elf but, here I am. Call it fate.”

“Fate,” Yennefer echoed as they trekked on, “I see.”

They walked for hours, going across the bog until they reached the edge, a small dock, with a small boat waiting for them, its sails waving in the wind, stained grey from the ash. The Witcher walked over to the boat and climbed in followed by Yennefer. The Witcher used the sign of aard to get the boat moving and then they were off, the land getting smaller and smaller as they got further into the waters.

“Why not a bigger boat?” Yennefer asked, as the Witcher steered the boat across the water.

“Big boats attract company.” Yennefer hummed in agreement with that statement and then asked, “What school do you belong to?”

“Griffin,” The Witcher said, “Lived south, enjoyed it there too, but then the ash started falling and beasts became scarce, heard that there were more beasts showing up in this area so I wanted to try to get what I could, was not expecting genocide,” the Witcher said.

“I think all of us can agree that none of us were expecting humans to kill elves and half elves, over this,” Yennefer said as they sailed on.

“I was expecting something just not this, people place blame where they can,” The Witcher said simple, “Scapegoats are always the weakest ones, you know that.”

Yennefer didn’t respond to the statement but she did know. They ate a small meal on the boat, the air cold and the ash choking the air, even out here in the sea. When the sky began to darken, The Witcher grabbed the rudder and turned it suddenly, heading north. Yennefer turned and watched as mountains began to form in front of them, as they got closer to them. They grew bigger and bigger and bigger until the small boat was merely a spot in front of them, in the sea. The Witcher directed the boat into a cave. In the dark Yennefer summoned a ball of light as the boat went down the long tunnel until the tunnel opened into a cavern , where a dock waited for the boat. The Witcher bought the boat up to the dock and the two climbed out of it. The Witcher led her up some stones stairs and over to a portal that came to life as they stepped close it. The Witcher turned to Yennefer and said, “After you.”

Yennefer turned to the portal, sighed and stepped through it, finding herself in another cave entrance, where a tall Elf stood, dressed in simple clothes, his hands behind his back as he stared down Yennefer.

“Yennefer of Vengerberg,” The Elf said, his green eyes never leaving Yennefer’s face, “I’ve been waiting for you, right on time. Witcher Florence?”

Yennefer turned to the Witcher, who appeared beside her, his mask off. The Witcher inclined his head at the elf and then said, “Yes, it was me who led her here.”

“I believe, Witcher Florence, that your services are no longer needed,” The elf said to the Witcher, “You are free to leave, with payment as promised.”

“Is there a possibility of me staying?” The elf’s eyebrows rose as he looked at the man, “There are beasts here and I’m sure your people may be strong, but I know how to bring them down.”

“Also, Witchers are on the list of scapegoats as well,” The elf added, earning a nod from the Witcher, “Very well, you may stay, I believe you might be able to help Madam Yennefer in her quest for atonement. You two must be tired from your long journey in such a small boat, come, let us eat and then you can tell me your tall, sorceress.”

Yennefer and Florence followed after the elf going into another portal which crumbled into pieces after they crossed it.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

“We should go on a vacation,” Heidi said, one night, while they were in bed, “I’ve always wanted to go travel, Geralt, we should travel,” she turned to him, “Anywhere, we can go to a city, or a beach or the mountains, oh, we should go to the beach.”

“And get sand in my pants?” Geralt asked earning a head nod, “I cannot deny my lady-” he pulled Heidi’s hand to his mouth and kissed it, “anything she desires, and if my lady wants to go on an exotic vacation, I shall come with her and protect her.”

“You are such a romantic, where did you pick it up from?” she laughed as Geralt held the trashy romance novel she kept in her room, hidden away, “Geralt! Where did you get that?!”

“I found it, Witcher senses,” he tapped his nose and watched as Heidi reached out for the book, but he pulled it back, grabbed Heidi by her wrist and pulled her close to him, kissing her deeply, “You have to pay me, in kisses for this.”

“How many kisses?” Heidi whispered, once they broke their first kiss, “I’m willing to pay anything.”

“Many, I’m thinking 20,” Geralt laughed, as Heidi raised an eyebrow but then smiled coyly.

“20 kisses it is,” she said as she leaned forward and kissed his lips, “1….” She moved from his lips to kiss the side of his neck, the one with the scar, “2….” She moved to his shoulder and placed an open mouthed kiss there, “3…”

She kissed his hands, his chest, his stomach, his inner thighs before sitting up, looking down at Geralt, who looked up at her, the yellow of his eyes swallowed up by his pupils, “19 kisses, one more to go,” Heidi said as she bit her lip and leaned down, grabbing his erection and placing an opened mouth kiss the head of his erection. She licked at the precum that dripped from it and said, “20…AH!”

Heidi laughed out loud as Geralt grabbed her and flipped her on the bed so that she was under him, a feral look in his eyes. She arched her back and ran her hips across Geralt’s. He groaned low and leaned down, kissing Heidi deeply, his erection rubbing against Heidi’s pussy, which was getting wetter by the minute.

“I want nothing more than to sink into you, to make you scream in ecstasy,” Geralt rumbled as Heidi looked up at him, “When can I do that, Heidi, when are you ready?”

“Soon,” Heidi said as Geralt rolled on his back beside her, “Very soon, I promise.”

“I’m not in a rush,” Geralt said as Heidi sat up in the bed, looking down at him, “We have all the time in the world.”

“Do we?” Heidi asked as Geralt sat up and kissed her mouth.

“Yes,” Geralt said, grabbing Heidi’s chin to make her look at him, “We do, Heidi, if fate wills it,” he leaned in and kissed Heidi again.

Heidi returned the kiss and then said, “on the edge of the bed, I want to do something with you, Geralt.”

Gerslt did what he was told and watched as Heidi slid off the bed and got between his thighs on her knees, looking up at him and then to his erection, which still stood tall. She wrapped her fingers around the base and began to jerk him slowly. Geralt ran a hand through Heidi’s curls, saying, “I like what you’re doing now,” earning a breathless laugh from Heidi.

“Oh, do you now?” Heidi asked, looking up at Geralt, “Has anyone gone down on you before, with their mouth?”

“That was extra, and as a poor Witcher, such luxuries were far from my grasp,” Geralt rumbled, as Heidi ran her hand over his erection.

“Such a shame, your world is,” Heidi hummed as she jerked him off, “To never let you explore such luxuries, to make you pay for it, when you clearly deserve it. I can’t let this unjust go on for longer, don’t worry Geralt, you don’t have to pay me for this.”

Geralt’s vision darkened as Heidi leaned forward and licked at the head of his erection. She wiggled her tongue against the leaking tip before wrapping her lips around the head and sucking gently, her tongue playing with the head as she gently suctioned him. Geralt looked down at Heidi as she released the head of his cock from her mouth, wrapped her hand around the shaft and jerked him, looking up at him with glazed eyes.

“You taste amazing,” Heidi hissed as she jerked him off, “I can’t get enough.”

Geralt hissed as Heidi opened her mouth and slipped his erection inside of it. She began to bob her head up and down, her hands resting on his thighs. She looked up at him, her eyes half closed as she worked her mouth on him, little whimpers escaping her lips as she sucked him. She looked so beautiful like this, he enjoyed shy Heidi when her friends teased her gently. He loved his sweet Heidi, the one who took him in, with no hesitation, the one who showed him that there are people out there who are kind and expect nothing back. But this Heidi, this lustful creature before him, working his cock in her mouth, was something else and only he was able to see this side.

Heidi closed her eyes as her head bobbed up and down, her lips glossed with her saliva and Geralt’s shaft glistened with it. She paused for a second and slowly began to work her way down his erection, letting the head of his head of his cock go past her mouth and even further down.

“Shit,” Geralt moaned as he felt Heidi’s throat opened up for him, her throat flexing around his cock, “Where’d you learn to do this?”

Heidi looked up at him and then went back to sliding more down her throat until her nose was buried in his pubic hair, her heart racing and her pelvis muscles clenching tight. She wasn’t going to tell him that Kent had her doing this often, most times when she didn’t want to. He’d try to go out and find the man but her mother had seen to that years ago after finding out about Kent. She didn’t have to be afraid of Geralt hurting her or forcing her to do something she didn’t want to do, she wanted to do this with Geralt, she trusted Geralt with not only her safety but her life as well.

Geralt let out a groan and pushed up against Heidi’s mouth with his hips. His fingers found her throat and pressed against it softly, groaning as he could feel himself in her, “Damn it Heidi, you’re going to drive me wild,” he placed his hands on the side of Heidi’s head and said, “Heidi, can I? Please tell me I can do this, you feel so good around me, Good girl.”

Heidi’s pupils blew at the phrase and she slowly nodded her head bracing her hands against Geralt’s thighs as he began to grind his groin against her face. He started slowly at first, letting her get used to the feeling of his cock going in and out of her throat, before picking up the pace, guiding Heidi’s head on his cock, her eyes never leaving his face. He didn’t want her to look away anyways.

“Good girl,” Geralt moaned as he fucked her face, “Do you like this, do you want me to go harder?” Geralt growled as Heidi nodded her head twice, her eyes sparkling, “You like it rough, Heidi? I’m learning so much about you, it’s maddening.”

Geralt pulled Heidi off his cock suddenly and said, in a rough voice, “Oh the bed, Good Girl.”

Heidi scrambled on the bed and lay there, looking up at Geralt as he walked in front of her vision. He pulled her closer to the edge of the bed, grabbing his cock and sliding it over Heidi’s mouth before sliding it back into her waiting mouth. In the position they were in now, he slid easier down Heidi’s throat, which he did several times. He couldn’t see her face but he could see her pelvis area, which had a thought fly through his head. He spread her thighs and his fingers found her wet pussy, which he played with as he fucked her throat. The moans and whimpers he pulled from her had his cock harder and his fingers working hard to make sure she made those noises again. He groaned as she wrapped her arms around his waist to pull him closer to her face as he fucked her this way. He stuffed two fingers in her, making her gurgle around him. He wasted no time, pushing them in and out of her, pressing against her walls that tightened around his fingers.

Geralt hissed as the pleasure built below his navel, he was going to cum soon, at this rate. His fingers flew in and out of Heidi, his thumb finding her clit and rubbing the blood flushed nub. He could feel Heidi get closer to her own orgasm, her hips squirming, the moans coming from her stuffed mouth were loud and ragged. Geralt and Heidi found themselves chasing after their orgasms quickly, until Geralt was the first to cum and he did with a roar, pressing his groin against Heidi’s face as he came down her throat, feeling her muscles work his cock as she swallowed his load.

He pulled out of her throat quickly, a few drops of his cum hitting her face as he crawled over her and buried his face in her mound, lapping at her with his tongue. The scream he pulled from her had him growing hard again. He pulled her lips apart and lapped at the drenched folds, he tickled her clit with his tongue, slurped against her entrance with loud, obscene noises that had Heidi whimpering his name. She tasted good, she smelled amazing, she was addicting, Geralt knew he had a big problem but he couldn’t find it in him to care.

“Yes, yes, yes!” Heidi wailed, slapping at Geralt’s thighs, “I’m cumming, oh gods, I’m cumming!”

She arched herself into Geralt’s mouth and came with a scream, her body shaking and her eyes going back in her head as the pleasure washed over her. She went slack against the bed, as Geralt got up from the bed, pulled her into his arms and settled her properly on the bed. She shiver and giggled breathless as Geralt kissed her and then said, “You wore me out,” he voice rough.

“Good time for a nap then,” Geralt said as Heidi nodded her head and then curled up on the bed.

Geralt pulled the covers on her and kissed her cheek, laying there as she fell asleep. When she was deep in her sleep, Geralt got up and walked over to the vanity mirror in Heidi’s-no their room. He moved in with her, when they gave up fighting fate, nights were better now, he woke up with her in his arms and their dreams were peaceful ones, though they could get very erotic.

Geralt touched his medallion and then made up his mind, if fate wanted him here, who was he to remind himself of his past. Geralt pulled the medallion on his neck off and tucked it away in the back of a drawer. He made his way back into the bed and curled around Heidi, pulling her close to him and kissing her temple. This felt right, so right.

Geralt the Witcher was no more.

As they slept, Heidi let out a pained moan, her hand going to her navel and pressing below it, the tiny falling star had gotten bigger and was glowing a soft red against her sink. The light faded and Heidi sighed in relief, turning in Geralt’s arms.

The strings of fate tightened around them and somewhere, deep in the woods by Heidi’s house, someone smiled.

TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh ho...it's getting juicy!


	12. Finally, it happens!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It happens, and you know what I mean, when I say it happens. ;)

October rolled in cold and windy, leaving both Geralt and Heidi longing for heat of August. They decided that now would be a good time to go on that beach trip Heidi wanted, that a few weeks in the sun and heat would do them both some good. Heidi choose Fiji to vacation in and Geralt, once they made it to the villa Heidi managed to snag for them for the three weeks, had to agree with Heidi that this had been a really good idea. They spent the weeks lazing in the sand, getting darker from the sun, eating seafood and fooling around everywhere they could, without getting in trouble.

They had just gotten back from their trip to Fiji (Heidi couldn’t convince Geralt to get on another plane, no matter how much pressing and prodding she did,) when Holly, three days later, had called Heidi and screamed, “It’s time!”

Heidi perked up from where she lay on the couch and echoed, “It’s time?! So soon?! Oh my god, I’ll be there soon!”

Heidi hung up the phone and then jumped off the couch and ran to the backdoor and jumped out of it. She ran over to where Geralt stood and jumped on his back, making him grunt as she did. He had been carrying a bag of carrots, to coax Llama out of her pen so that he could trim her but they had all dropped and fallen to the ground when Heidi jumped on his back. The horses got to them first and Llama was not pleased to be missing out on carrots. Geralt had to make sure both he and Heidi didn’t spit on by the angry llama.

“It’s time, Geralt!” Heidi shouted in his ear, kissing his cheek, “It’s time, we gotta go!”

“Go where?” Geralt asked holding tight to Heidi as they stumbled out the barn.

“The hospital, Jaelyn is having the baby!” Heidi jumped down and hugged him tightly, “It’s baby time!”

“Baby time?” Geralt echoed as Heidi dragged him back to the house, “Heidi, wait a minute, you know how I am with kids!”

“Awkward?” Heidi suggested, going over to a closet and pulling out a bright blue gift bag, “It’s a baby, you’ll be fine, come on, you’re driving!”

Geralt looked at Heidi and said, “Let me shower first, I smell like a barn, you can join me, if you want,” he pressed close to Heidi, cupping her bottom.

“No, baby time, shower now, then we’re going to the hospital!”

Geralt grumbled but went to get ready to go to the hospital. They were at the hospital in 45 minutes. Geralt had to hold Heidi back as she all but ran up to the main entrance to get to her friend’s hospital room.

“I can’t wait to see the baby,” Heidi gushed as they were in the elevator, “I hope he has his dad’s nose, oh, babies are just so cute!”

“They scream, poop and throw up on you,” Geralt said as they walked out the elevator and into a wing that was decorated in baby animals, “Oh gods, what is this hell?”

“The maternity ward,” Heidi said, leading Geralt through the doors and over to a room where blue balloons floated by, “Okay, you ready-“ the two stopped, hearing moans from the room, “Uh…that doesn’t sound good.”

“Heidi?!” Jaelyn’s voice sounded through the slightly opened door, “Is that you?! Get you ass in here, now!”

Heidi slipped her head in slowly and gulped, seeing Jaelyn in the bed, with a nurse on one side and the doctor in between her legs. She was propped up by pillows, her hair a sweaty messed, plastered against her head.

“This is not the part I wanted to see!” Heidi whimpered as Jaelyn glared at her, “Why isn’t Holly or Jasmine here?!”

“This is not the part they wanted to see either but you’re here now, come over here and be my coach, Victor is stuck in traffic in Seattle and I just want this thing out of me!”

“Geralt, get in here!” Heidi pulled Geralt in with her, pulling the man in the room and closing the door behind them, “Look Jaelyn, Braveheart is here!”

“I don’t give a shit, both of you over here-NOW!!” Geralt and Heidi jumped as she let out a high pitch scream of pain.

“I don’t want to be here,” Geralt said but Heidi grabbed his hand and turned him to her.

“No, we can do this, together,” Heidi nodded her head, looking serious, “Besides, I’m sure you’ve fought worse and seen worse.”

True, he had seen worse, a lot worse, this would be easy, he was sure of it. A nurse walked over to the two, with a deranged smile and said, “Okay Heidi, Braveheart, let’s get you suited up!”

They were with Jaelyn maybe an hour or two when the doctor perked up and said, “The baby’s head is crowning! Here he comes! One big push, here he comes!”

Jaelyn screamed and pushed, Heidi screamed as Jaelyn crushed her fingers and through it all, Geralt was curious. He had heard women giving birth but hadn’t seen it, the cursing the swearing of men losing their treasures. What was so bad about giving birth?

“Don’t do it, Geralt!” Heidi said as Geralt looked over Jaelyn’s thigh to see the baby being pushed out, “Don’t do it!”

Geralt looked over at the sight, his eyes widened and the pupils became tiny pinpricks as his tunnel vision and he began to sway. Heidi had been right, he thought as he went down, he shouldn’t have done that. He had seen and experienced worse but shit! Watching a baby be pushed out of a woman was at the top of something he didn’t want to see.

He grunted as something strong and acrid smelling passed under his nose and he looked up to see a nurse over him, smiling. Heidi was on the other side of him, but she wasn’t trying to touch him, in fact she looked down right disgusted.

“What, is something on my face?” Geralt asked as Heidi nodded her head, slowly.

“Yeah, pregnancy fluids,” Heidi said as the nurse nodded her head, “You fainted in them and now it’s-shit don’t!” Heidi sighed as Geralt fainted again, “I’ll get him cleaned.”

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

“He’s so beautiful,” Heidi cooed as she looked over the newborn baby, using a magazine to fan Geralt’s face, “Oh my goodness, he’s going to be a heart breaker.”

“Yes, now, I just have to wait for Victor to get here and then we can worry about naming him, we’re stuck between Christopher and George,” Jaelyn held the baby to her chest, looking down at his closed eyes, “What suggestions do you have, Heidi?”

“Uh, Baby,” Heidi said as she fanned Geralt’s proned form.

“Never mind, I hope when you and Geralt have kids, he names them and not you,” Heidi clammed up at that statement, looking at Jaelyn, “What?”

“We’re not uh-“ Heidi started lamely but then Jaelyn stopped her, holding her hand up.

“You’d have to be a damn fool to not know that you and Geralt are together, or at least sleeping together,” Jaelyn leered at Heidi, “You both have a spring to your steps and I overheard you and Geralt on the phone talking about what you wanted to do to each other when you were done with the phone call.”

“Ugh,” Heidi whimpered as she glared at Jaelyn, “Fucker, fine we’re together, but, babies aren’t in our cards,” Heidi said running her hands through Geralt’s hair, “Not at all.”

“Shame,” Jaelyn said as Heidi played with Geralt’s hair, “You two would make beautiful babies.”

“He’s not a kid person.” Heidi said, wrapping her arms around Geralt’s shoulders, “You see how he is with other people’s kids, he’s terrified of them.”

“I don’t think he’s terrified, he’s more like, 'what do I do with them, they like me, oh god!'”Jaelyn and Heidi laughed at that, “Heidi, the guy is good with kids, and I bet if you two had kids, he would be even better with them.”

Heidi tapped Geralt’s temple and shook her head, “I don’t want to talk about this, Jaelyn, but I do want to hold that baby, Geralt!” She slapped his chest, sending a spell through him that woke him up quickly, “Geralt, get up, I want to hold the baby!”

“I’m up!” Geralt groaned, turning to get off Heidi and lean back against the couch, “I’m up, I didn’t faint, Heidi, I hope that’s the story you’re sticking to.”

“Sure…” Heidi said as she took the newborn from Jaelyn and tucked him in her arms, “Oh, he’s so little and cute.”

“Little my ass, 8 pounds and 14 oz, he’s a big boy,” Jaylen said as Geralt looked at Heidi, the baby in her arms and then the wall. Jaelyn coughed at Heidi, her eyes moving to her and then to him, “Go!”

“Oh,” Heidi turned and walked over to Geralt with the baby, “Hey, hold your arms out.”

Geralt held his arms out and nearly startled himself when Heidi put the baby in his arms, “What are you doing, woman?!”

“Giving you the baby,” Heidi said as Geralt held the baby closer to his chest, “You’re doing good, you haven’t dropped him.”

“Yet,” Geralt said as the baby let out a noise and he looked up at Heidi, “He’s making noises.”

“Babies make noises, Geralt,” Heidi said as the man began to relax, looking down at the baby, “He’s so beautiful too, watch this.”

Heidi helped Geralt move the baby to one arm and grabbed one Geralt’s finger and the baby’s fist. The moment Geralt’s finger touched the fist, it opened and wrapped around his finger and held tight to it. Geralt grunted, “He’s got a grip on him, he would be a good swords man.”

Heidi took her phone out and took a quick picture and then looked over to Jaelyn with a smile on her face, “I got you a baby blanket and also some spa stuff for you, once you get the clear to take a bath, use it, it’ll help, I swear.”

“You’re a doll, Heidi,” Jaelyn said, just as her husband came in, with a grin, “Victor! Go get your son!”

Geralt was reluctant to let the baby go, but he did and soon he and Heidi were leaving the hospital to let the couple have their moment.

Heidi placed her hand on his thigh as they drove home and said, “He’s a cutie, I can’t wait to babysit him,” she looked out the window and then to Geralt, who looked lost in thought, “Geralt, what’s wrong?”

“I can’t give you that,” Geralt said softly, picking up Heidi’s hand and holding it, “I can’t give you a baby, or children, Heidi.”

“Pfft,” Heidi said, turning to the man, “It doesn’t matter if we can’t sire kids, we can always adopt a few dozen, I wouldn’t want you fainting if I went into labor anyways, you would be useless to me.”

“A dozen?” Geralt raised an eyebrow at Heidi’s offer, “Maybe not 12, I don’t know Heidi, perhaps later on, in the future.”

“…yes,” Heidi said, looking out the window, “Maybe in the future,” a smile crossed her face as she tried to stop the butterflies in her stomach, they did have a future to look forward to together, didn't they. 

They got to the house and walked over to the stairs, where Heidi stopped and looked at Geralt. Geralt raised an eyebrow at Heidi, who tucked her hands behind her back and asked, in a soft voice, “Make love to me, Geralt, please?”

“Now?” Geralt asked, earning a head nod.

“Yes, I’m ready!” Heidi said as Geralt lifted her up in his arms, “I’ve been ready for a long time.”

Geralt carried her into their bedroom and laid her on the bed. He kicked the cat and dog out the room, closed the door and locked it behind him. They made quick work of their clothes until the last of their clothes was tossed on the floor. Heidi looked up at Geralt, spread her legs before him and whispered, “Fuck me, please.”

Geralt grabbed her thigh and pulled her close to him, saying, “Remember, what I told you, when we first went to Toussaint- well, our Toussaint, when I sink into you, you’ll be loose and wet for me, I’ll fill you up and make you scream for more.”

Heidi bit her lip and gripped the blankets as Geralt got down on his knees and kissed his way up her thigh to her core. She let out a sound as he spread her lips and dove in, his tongue spreading her inner lips open to find her clit and entrance. She bucked up against his mouth as he nibbled at her lips, his fingers coming up to hook at her entrance and spread it so that his tongue could dive into the tight heat to lap at what she produced. She tugged at Geralt’s hair, as her muscles bunched up and tightened as she was eaten out. Geralt looked up at her face with those damned yellow eyes that shined with amusement. Heidi grinded against his face, her breath coming out in pants as Geralt was relentless. He pulled back, sucking her lips with an obscene pop and then spread them, zeroing in on her clit. He looked up at her quickly and asked, “Are you ready?”

“R-ready for what?” Heidi asked as Geralt’s fingers spread her wider.

“For this,” Geralt said before he leaned in and licked directly at her clit, making her cry out as he did. He targeted nothing else but that. He sucked on the organ, licked her furiously, pressed his tongue against it and then went back to licking it. Heidi wailed, her legs wrapping around Geralt’s shoulders as he manipulated her clit. He pulled away from her clit and then rubbed it furiously with her clit, saying, “Good girl, keep going,” Geralt said, as he rubbed her, “I need for you to cum, okay, can you come for me?”

“Y-yes!” Heidi stuttered, her hands tugging hard at Geralt’s hair, “Yes! Yes! I can cum!”

“Good, cum, my good girl,” Geralt said, as Heidi’s back snapped up and she shrieked in pleasure, cumming around Geralt’s tongue. He lapped at her entrance and then stood, slapping her pussy with his cock. He rubbed against her still spasming sex, letting his cock get coated in her arousal. She tried to close her thighs, sated, but then Geralt spread them wide and pressed the head of his cock against her entrance. He rubbed her thigh as she looked at him, nervously as he slowly began to push in.

“Oh,” Heidi whimpered as Geralt entered her, her breath coming out in pants, her eyes big, “Big..so big, Geralt!”

“Relax,” Geralt said as he continued to push in her, her tight heat trying to pull him inside, “Damn it, you’re tight, so tight, Good girl.”

Heidi let out a pained gasp, pressing her hand up against Geralt’s chest, looking down at his cock, “Wait,” she whispered, the burn wasn’t what she expected. Wasn’t she loose enough for him to slide in easily? “It burns.”

“I underestimated how small you are and how big I am,” Geralt said as Heidi’s head fell back as he pushed against her slightly, “I haven’t slept with a maiden in a very long time, I’ve forgotten how complicated this could be.”

“Just…push in,” Heidi said, looking up at Geralt, “do it, push as much as you can, I want this pain over wi-Oh fuck!” Heidi wailed as Geralt pulled out of her and surged forward, “Y-you could have warned me!”

“Surprises are sometimes best,” Geralt had to stop, pressing his hand against the bed, looking down at Heidi, “Fuck, you are tight.”

Heidi lifted herself up on her elbows and looked down, nearly crying out, “You’re not even halfway in!”

“I’m trying,” Geralt grounded out as he pulled out and pushed back in, “Let me work you, Heidi, you’re tight and I’m trying my best not to rip you in two.”

Heidi let out a whimper as Geralt began to move, tiny jerks to his hips that let do shallow thrusts inside of her. He gripped one of her legs in his arm, looking down at Heidi as picked up the pace She had one hand against his chest and the other laced with his hand on the bed as she began to rock back against his cock, the stinging pain still there but was tolerable. They moved slowly, the only sounds in the room where Heidi’s whimpers, Geralt’s grunts and the squeaks from the bed as it moved with them.

“Fuck, fuck, FUCK!” Heidi let out a shriek as Geralt pulled out and pushed back in, hilting her in one go, “Shit, it’s all in, Geralt, Geralt?”

“D-didn’t mean to do that,” Geralt hissed, sweat dripping from his forehead as his pupils shrank, “Don’t move, please, don’t move.”

Heidi went still, looking up at Geralt, who was trying to calm himself down as Heidi’s muscles locked around him. He closed his eyes, inhaled deeply and then began to move. Heidi let out a gasp as he moved, stars flashing before her eyes with each thrust. He was shallow at first but then began to do long strokes, pulling halfway out and then pushing in. Geralt kissed her leg and slowly moved his fingers down to play with her clit. Heidi let out a breathless moan as he did. He rubbed against the nub and then grabbed Heidi’s hand and slid it down his torso to where they where joined. Her pupils blew as she felt him slide in and out of her, she could feel him slide against her hand. This was the most erotic thing she had ever felt before.

“No dirty talk?” Heidi asked as Geralt thrust quickly into her.

“No, too busy trying not to tear you in two!” Geralt growled, his stomach muscles clenching as he moved his hips in a way that had Heidi moaning raggedly, “How does it feel?”

“Good,” Heidi whispered, as she tried to wrap her leg around his waist, “It doesn’t hurt as much now.”

“Good,” Geralt managed to ground out as he fucked Heidi, “Very good, my good girl.”

Heidi could see Geralt was holding back, his neck muscles strained and his teeth were set. She looked up at him and said, “You can let go, you know, it’s not so bad now, go fast, I’ll tap you if it’s too much, I’ll let you know, I trust you.”

Geralt felt his resolve snap and then he was pulling out of Heidi, pushing her thighs up to her chest and slid into her quickly, making Heidi cry out as he hilted her. He grabbed her wrists in both hands and began to buck forward, his hips slapping against hers, his cock drilling her, rasping against her clit, her breasts bounced with each forceful snap of his hips. If Heidi hadn’t been seeing stars by then, she was now. The pain was gone and in its place was primal pleasure as Geralt fucked her silly. She couldn’t even get words out as he fucked her, her head was spinning, and nothing but moans came out of her mouth.

“You asked about dirty talk,” Geralt hissed as he hilted inside of Heidi , looking down at her with a wild look, “I’ll give you all the dirty talk you want, you silly little strumpet.”

“Did you just seriously call me a-fuck!” Heidi wailed as Geralt moved his hips in a way that Heidi going slack, “Shit!"

“You swallow my cock so easily,” Geralt growled his hands tightening around Heidi’s wrists, as he snapped his hips forward, “I can’t believe this quivering quim was untouched moments ago.”

“Oh gods, this shouldn’t be turning me on,” Heidi whined as her muscles bunched up at the words he used.

“You take my cock like you were born for it,” Geralt grunted as he fucked her, “I fit so easily, it’s like a glove for me, Heidi, you were made for my cock, weren’t you?”

“Yes, fuck yes!” Heidi screamed, tossing her head back, “I was made for you cock, please! Fuck me harder, please.”

“I’m going to fuck you, all night long,” Geralt hissed as he pressed his groins against her pelvis, “I’m going to fuck you until it’s my scent all over you, I’m going to paint you with my cum, Heidi, I’m going to have you begging for it all the time.”

“Shit-shit-shit!” Heidi cried out as her toes curled and her orgasm began to nip at her lower belly ,”Fuck yeah! Keep going-wha-?!” Heidi looked up at Geralt stopped, looking down at her, “Why’d you stop?!”

“Beg,” Geralt said, slapping her thigh, “I want to hear my strumpet beg.”

Heidi was too far gone to comment on the strumpet part. She arched up and tried to fuck herself on him but he rested on hand on her hip, held her still and growled out, “Beg!”

“Fuck me! Please, fuck me!” Heidi screamed, trying to kick at Geralt but he caught her leg, “Keep moving that big cock in my quivering quim! Fill me up with your cum, I want to walk around and feel it drip from me, I want to get wet at the thought of your cock, please fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!”

“Shit!” Geralt let go of Heidi’s leg, wrapped both hands around her hips and began to fuck her in earnest, her body shaking with each thrust. Heidi was over the moon as her eyes widened with pleasure and her impending orgasm came back quickly. Heidi screamed and shrieked as Geralt fucked her and nearly choked on her tongue when his fingers found her clit.

She let out a ragged cry, her vision turning white as she came hard, her back arching up and her hands twisting in the blankets. She came again as he pressed hard against her clit with his finger and held it there. She pulled him in deeper, her hearing, she couldn’t hear, all she heard was her heartbeat. She could feel him throbbing in her, could feel him cumming in her but she couldn’t hear him, she couldn’t see him all she could see was white, she had never had pleasure like this before. Her vision grew whiter and whiter and whiter until nothing.

“Wake up,” Heidi let out a weak moan as her eyes fluttered open, “Good, thought I lost you there.”

“Wh-what happened,” Heidi slurred as she felt rough hands on her belly, sliding up and down it, “Where am I?”

“I fucked the sense out you,” Heidi crinkled her eyebrows and turned her head to see Geralt laying beside her, a smug look on his face, “Didn’t think that was possible.”

“You called me a strumpet,” Heidi hissed as Geralt sat her up and handed her a bottle of wine to drink from, “I won’t forget that.”

A gleam flashed in Geralt’s eye as he took the bottle from her and forced her on her back, “I guess I didn’t fuck the sense out of you, don’t worry, I promised you all night, didn’t I?”

Heidi let out a squeak as Geralt grabbed her hips and pushed back inside of her. It was going to be a long night.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

By dawn’s first light, Heidi lay on the bed, unable to move, her breathing shallow. She had her eyes closed and her arms thrown over her head, her body trembling as Geralt traced his fingers over her. She wasn’t sleeping but she wasn’t awake, he didn’t know what to call it, but it was the hottest thing he’s seen. To see that your partner was so worn out and so sated from you that they fall deep into that odd space. He did take her many times last night, so much so that by the time the sun rose, Heidi was filled to the brim with him, she was coated with him and his scent. He leaned down and inhaled deeply, growling low as he could smell him, over powering her scent, which barely clung to her. He would have to do this again.

He ran his fingers across her belly and stopped just below her navel, feeling something raised. Now what was this? He turned on the side lamp and looked down at Heidi’s stomach and saw a mark. He leaned in close to look at it. It looked like a birthmark, one that was in the shape of something. If he didn’t know any better, it looked like the shape of a fallen star.

TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, they did it, now what happens?


	13. The Tree God

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you are!

“Please, don’t rush us,” Triss said, earning a nod of agreement from the elf beside her, “We’re almost there, 3 years of this, and we’re so close to cracking this book.”

Yennefer had come into the study that Triss and the strange elf Cas dominated to ask about progress. She had made a mistake, she should have waited for them to come to her or Cirilla, and now she had been tasked to look for books on folklore and the old gods.

“No, this would mean,” Cas said, as he opened an ancient book on old gods, “Ms. Triss, do you know what this means?”

Yennefer looked up from where she sat as the two whispered to each other, their voices rushed, almost manic.

“Yes, I do,” Triss looked up to Yennefer and said, “We’ve cracked the book, Yennefer, but, we have a big problem, it’s best to speak about it in a meeting with everyone.”

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

“We opened a prison?” Yennefer echoed, sitting back in her seat, “You mean, Geralt and I-walked into an ancient prison?”

“Yes,” Cas said as he held up the tome, “How you got this, I do not know but this, Ms. Yennefer, is what many would considered the rules of handling the prison.”

“What do you know about the old gods, the ones that were here, before the humans came to this continent?” Triss asked the group, earning murmurs of confusion.

“They used to walk the lands, lived side by side with some of the very first beings that came here,” Yennefer looked over to Cirilla, who shrugged, “I found lots of interesting things on my journeys.”

“Yes, before the first elves and humans, gods used to walk this very Continent,” Cas said, “As humanoids, animals, plants, structures, and this tome speaks of one, a living god tree.”

“A living god tree,” Yennefer said, slowly, “But what about it? This does not help us.”

“It does,” Triss said her eyes carrying excitement, “The prisoner was the one who grew the god tree, I had to go digging for it but-“ she pulled out a faded out book, “A story, an ancient fairy tale about the living god tree.” Triss opened the book and began to read out loud, “This story is about the living god tree and the grower. A person banished from their village for using magic, powerful magic. They wandered the desert for years, living as nomad until one night, they saw a falling star crash in the desert. The wandering magic user walked for three years to where the fallen star crashed and found a seed in the crater. The seed spoke to the person, telling them to plant them here, in the desert, using their blood to nourish it.”

“Sounds like they were hallucinating,” Someone muttered, making Cas look at them.

“Let us finish the story, please,” Cas said, before continuing on, “The person planted the seed in the middle of the desert and for 100 years tended to it, feeding it one drop of blood each day. On the 100th year, the seed grew into a tree, a tree that could been for hundreds of miles. It revealed to the grower that it was a living god and it had required the blood of a magic user to grow. It rewarded the grower for their loyalty. It created life in the barren lands, it made sure that the grower never went without. They lived like this for hundreds of years until-“

“A person came, a human, one of the firsts,” Triss started, “they came to the tree, amazed by its beauty and power. The only life in barren lands, how did it happen? The caretaker of the tree offered them shelter and food showing the human not only the power of the tree but their power as well. The person soon created a plan, to cut down the tree and used it to build a powerful ship but first they had to get through the caretaker.”

“They gained the caretakers trust and with it betrayed them and cut the living god tree down to haul it out of the desert. Of course the caretaker tried to protect it but the person had them chained up and their mouth gagged to prevent them from speaking spells to stop them. They took the caretaker into the mountains, paying the elves to seal them away in the mountain,” Cas said, his face solemn, “The elves made a prison, in the heart of the mountain and built a city on top of it. There they lived for hundreds of years until one day, something happened, the caretaker had escaped and with their escape had unleashed magic so powerful that it nearly split The Continent in two. The elves managed to secure the magic but had to flee the mountains, the magic too strong for anyone to control. They sealed the city and the prison away, only allowing two people to open it.”

“The descendants of either the caretaker or the person who betrayed the caretaker,” Triss ended the story.

Yennefer looked to the two and said, slowly, “Geralt cut his hand on the door,” she sat up, “His blood opened the city and the prison, so that would mean-“

“He was either the descendant of the betrayer or the caretaker,” Cas said, “I think our answers to our problems lie in the desert.”

“You think that after all these years, that the tree would still be in the desert?” Cirilla asked, frowning, “It’s been thousands of years, Cas, it most certainly wouldn’t be there still.”

“No, it wouldn’t but it roots might,” Triss said, “They had to burn it down, to cut it down, it was such a big tree, I think some of the root system survived, I think the caretaker lived in the roots.”

“So, you want to go into the desert, looking for roots that may or may not be there?” Yennefer started, earning head nods, “But you wouldn’t know where to find it.”

“We would know where to find it, if we had a piece of the ship that the betrayer built from the living tree god,” Cas said, “It’s here, somewhere, on The Continent, it’s been referenced in several hundred stories, a ship that can withstand even the most violent of storms, that can cross seas in seconds. That must be the ship, we need to find the ship to get to the roots in the desert.”

“So, we have to find a ship to go to the desert to get to some roots to see if we can stop this ash from falling?” Yennefer looked at the group, “None of this sounds possible.”

“But it sounds solid,” Cirilla, said, looking at Cas and Triss and then to Yennefer, “Yennefer, this may be our only hope, we need to do this.”

Cirilla stood and said, “Get a team together, to look for this ship, once this ship has been found and a piece taken from it, we’ll go the deserts, and look for these roots, time is important right now, we need to get this done within the year’s end or else I don’t think we’ll last another season of ash.”

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

“Ouch!” Heidi yelped as she rubbed her sore bottom, “Geralt, I said train me, not spank me!” she jabbed the wooden sword into the ground and pouted, “That hurt.”

Geralt lowered his own sword and said, “I told you, I wouldn’t give you any slack, Heidi, and you agreed, nothing is off limits,” he gave her a leer, “Besides, that delectable bottom of yours, I told you not to wear those pants,”

Heidi looked down at her yoga pants and frowned, “What’s wrong with them? You love when I wear these,” she turned struck a pose.

“They’re very distracting,” Geralt said, as he dropped his sword and made his way over to Heidi, who yelped and dropped her sword, “So much so, I think something needs to be done about that.”

“Geralt, I’m supposed to be learning how to sword fight, not getting fucked, didn’t we have sex three times this morning?!” Heidi backed away from Geralt as he got closer, “Geralt,” the way his face morphed into that lustful one, had Heidi’s pelvic clenching and her…quivering quim getting wet.

“I need to work up a sweat,” Geralt said leaning down and biting at Heidi’s neck, “Run and hide, and when I find you, I’ll send you to the moon.”

“Fuck!” Heidi yelped and ran off with a squeak, as Geralt landed a blow on her bottom, “Shit!”

Geralt watched her race around the house and then followed after her. He followed the scent of her arousal, which got stronger the closer he got to the barn, saucy little thing wanted a tumble in the hay? Well he could grant her wish as soon as he found her. The barn was empty right now, the animals most likely roaming the woods. Geralt followed the scent around the barn and looked over to the pile of hay bales, she was hiding there, hmmm.

Geralt looked around the pile of hay and grumbled as he couldn’t find Heidi, damn it, where is she?! He grunted as suddenly he felt teeth grab at the back of his shirt and tug. Must be Llama, trying to get some sugar cubes. The tugging would not stop.

“Llama, quit, I’ll get you your damn sugar after I find and fuck Heidi,” Geralt grunted but then grunted as the teeth pulled, hard and sent him flying to the ground, “Damn it, Llama, when did you-“ Geralt looked up at the culprit and said, “You are not Llama.”

The creature before him held its head back and huffed, as if offended. It was horse of pitch black, with a simmering coat. It didn’t simmer, it glowed in the light. It’s mane of black fell to the side and it’s tail flickered in the air, simmering as well. The thing that made it stick out though was the horn in the middle of it’s forehead. It glowed silver, tingled with magic. Geralt stood there, shocked silent, and here he thought Unicorns were dead.

“Argh! Pointy! What are you doing here?!” Heidi’s voice had both unicorn and man turning to the woman, who stood there, with hay in her hair, “You silly horse, I told you, I’d bring you your damn carrots tonight!”

The unicorn let out a happy noise and pranced over to Heidi rubbing its head against her shoulder, nibbling at her shoulder, while the woman rubbed its neck, cooing words. Geralt walked over to Heidi and the unicorn and said, “Pointy?”

“You know, cause of his horn,” Heidi said as she looked at Geralt, “Oh, Geralt, this is Pointy, he lives in the wood with his herd, he’s the more courageous one, sometimes he’ll pop up, looking for treats.”

“Herd, there’s more of them?” Geralt asked, watching Pointy the unicorn eat the carrot in Heidi’s hand, “How is this possible, Unicorns, they were killed off on my world and I don’t think unicorns exist here.”

“They live in the woods,” Heidi said, turning to Geralt, “I don’t know where they came from, but my mother’s been taking care of them for ages and when she died, I took over.”

Pointy nickered and then turned to Geralt, giving him a long look, with highly intelligent eyes before going over to the man and nibbling his shoulder. Geralt chuckled and said, “Alright, I’ll pet you,” he ran his hand through the Unicorn’s mane before the Unicorn huffed and then ran off, most likely going back into the woods, “Is that why you go into the woods, to take are of the unicorns?”

“That and-“ Heidi said before she smiled, “Why don’t you join me, Geralt, you can meet the unicorns and the other creatures that live there, no one but me knows about them, but, I trust you, Geralt, and besides,” she walked over to him and grabbed his hand, “Gotta let my boyfriend see my hobby!”

“Boyfriend,” Geralt said as Heidi walked away, “What are we, love struck teenagers?”

“Maybe?” Heidi said as she turned on her feet, took off her shoes, socks and then the dreaded yoga pants, “I am feeling a little randy right now, why don’t we fuck like teenagers.”

Heidi tore off her heavy sweater and shirt, naked in the cold air. She held her arms out and said, in a low voice, “Please, keep me warm, Geralt.”

‘Keep me warm, please…’ Geralt blinked as he found himself standing in a desert, at night, in front of a large fire. There was a giant tree behind the fire but standing close to the fire was a woman, a woman with grey eyes. She spread her arms out, the silky piece she wore sliding down her frame to reveal her nude form. ‘Please, keep me warm.’

“…Geralt…Geralt…Geralt!” Geralt blinked as Heidi stood before him, shivering and angry, “I’m over here trying to seduce you and you’re just zoning off! Go on and day dream, my fucking tits are freezing off!”

Heidi stomped back into the house, while Geralt rubbed the back of his head, trying to figure out what the hell just happened. 

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

It took a some coaxing, sweet words and magic fingers to get Heidi to forgive Geralt for the botched seduction plan. He would have to make it up to her but for now, they were walking through the woods, Heidi holding a flash light because the clouds above had blocked out any moon light, in fact it looked like snow might fall soon.

“Cold?” Heidi asked as she cast a warming charm on both her and Geralt, “Here, looks like we’ll have a snowy winter! Do you go monster hunting in the winter, where you’re from?”

“No,” Geralt said, as he followed behind Heidi, “I usually hunker down somewhere, the cold makes beasts sleep.”

“Oh? So ,you wouldn’t mind hunkering down with me, in front of the fire place, drinking hot cocoa and watching movies?” Heidi asked as she walked, “Wrapped in blankets, maybe naked?”

“I think I would love doing that,” Geralt rumbled as Heidi stopped suddenly and pointed, “We’re here?”

“We are,” Heidi said as she led into a clearing in the woods, “Oh look, there they are.”

Geralt watched, as a large herd of unicorns sat a ways from them in the clearing. They surrounded their young, keeping them warm from the winter air. Heidi muttered about putting up a stronger heating charm and went to work saying, “Go say hi to them, or something, I see Roach, Yennefer and Cirilla over there, with Llama. Did you know, our horses are from this herd? A few stray mares joined them, years back, gave me Yennefer and Roach, which is why they like to go into the woods, to be with their family. Okay, story time is over, I need to go warm this place up! ”

Geralt watched as Heidi went off to do some work and then went over to herd. He kept a a good distance from them as they looked at him with wary eyes. That was until Llama strutted over to him, bleated and then head butted him, before walking back to keep warm with the unicorns. The Unicorns welcomed her back with affectionate 

“You trust her but not me,” Geralt said, shaking his head, “She’ll headbutt you, if you’re not careful.”

“No she won’t, she likes the unicorn,” a voice said to Geralt’s right, making him look and see a person-no a child like creature standing there, “And the unicorns like her! Hello there, Mr. Fallen man, you look much better now! You know, I was there, when she found you, helped her get you to her house, packing heat you were, now you're not!”

“What’s a godling doing in these woods?” Geralt asked the creature, making them stick their hands on their hips.

“I lives here,” The godling said, walking around Geralt, “I take care of the unicorns and Heidi takes care of me, she taught me to read and write and I have video games too!”

“Where are you from?” Geralt asked, earning another huff.

“Here, I lived here all my life, if that’s what you’re asking, before Heidi was here, her mother lived here and took care of me!” The godling hummed, before tilting their head, “What’s your name, Mr. Fallen Man, I’m Tina, I named myself, Heidi is bad at names, so I named myself!”

“I see,” Geralt said crouching in front of the creature, “I’m Geralt, Geralt of Rivia,” he tilted his head, “You know, little Tina, I’ve seen a few of your kind, where I’m from.”

“You did?” Tina was interested, “Did they look like me, do they take care of the unicorns too? Do they have video games and soda?! What about candy?!”

“You ask a lot of questions” Geralt said but he answered them, “One lives in a swamp, the other in a house, one was a naughty one, gave someone bad dreams while the other one played with orphans in the woods.”

Tina let out a noise and said, “Wow, they sound so awesome, but did they have unicorns?”

“No, there are no unicorns in my world,” Geralt said, sitting down in the grass, “I can tell you more about my world, if you’re interested.”

“I am!” Tina said getting closer to Geralt, “Tell me more, I wanna know everything.”

Geralt told Tina stories of the beasts he slayed, the people that he saved, and the adventures he went on. He spoke for what he seemed for hours but stopped when Tina let out a noise and stood up.

“Oh noes, it’s snowing,” Tina grumbled as snow slowly started to fall, “I hate the snow, I do, I’m going to bed, night, Geralt, thanks for the story, I’ll tell the Unicorns!” Tina jumped up and ran past Geralt into the woods to her little borrow.

“Ah,” Heidi walked over to him, with a smile on her face “Tina likes you!”

“Tina’s a godling,” Geralt saif to Heidi, who blinked and tilted her head, “They’re creatures from my world, how did she get here?”

“I don’t know,” Heidi said, with a shrug, “She’s always been here, Geralt,” she wrapped her arms around the man and looked up, “Let’s stop talking about godlings and your world, look! First snow of the season, we have to make a wish!”

“Is that how that works?” Geralt asked with an amused look on his face, his arms coming around Heidi to keep them both warm.

“Yes, now, shush make a wish,” Heidi said, closing her eyes, wishing. If Geralt wasn't in love with her now, he would have been falling in love with her now. Wait-love, was he in love with Heidi? He looked at her and watched her open her eyes, looking up at him with those amber eyes. Gods above, he was in love in her, he was in love with Heidi. He was in love and he wasn't scared about it, he wasn't full of dread, in fact, quite the opposite. He wanted to stay with Heidi, he wanted to love her, he wanted all of her. He would brave this world and then some to be with and love her. 

“I wish,” Geralt leaned down to whisper in Heidi’s ear, “To be with you, Heidi, for the rest of my life.”

Heidi opened her eyes slowly and looked up at him. She bit her lip and said, “That’s a funny wish, because, I wished that you stayed with me, Geralt.”

"Then I will," Geralt cupped Heidi’s cheek, leaned down and kissed her softly. He let go of her lips and whispered against them, “I love you, Heidi.”

Heidi let out a breathless shudder, her lips trembling and tears filling her eyes, “Say it again.”

“I love you,” Geralt confessed, “I love you, I love you, I love you.”

“Geralt,” Heidi smiled, “Make love to me, please?”

“With pleasure….” Geralt said, grabbing Heidi and leading out the woods, “Come, my Good girl.”

They made love for hours, with Geralt whispering to Heidi that he loved her. Afterwards, they lay together, tangled in sheets, with Heidi on top of him, listening to his slow heartbeat. Geralt rubbed her shoulders, his eyes closed, enjoying the warmth from Heidi. He settled down in the bed and said, in a soft voice, “I love you, Heidi, I’ll never leave you,” going to sleep with ease.

Heidi lifted herself off Geralt and looked down at him. She reached up to touch his cheek saying, “I-“ but let out a breathless groan as pain radiate from her naval. She slowly lowered herself to the bed and lifted the covers up to see that mark, the one Geralt pointed out to her, glowing red, bigger than before. The pain wouldn’t stop, the glowing wouldn’t stop. Heidi got up from the bed and stumbled into the bathroom, gripping her stomach. She closed the door leaned against it, panting, crying silently, throwing up a bubble around her just as the pain hit a new high and she screamed in agony, falling to her knees. This pain wouldn’t stop, why wouldn’t it stop?! She watched, with horror as smoke, black, filled with malice and hate appeared before her. It swayed slightly before rushing at Heidi, entering her body through her opened mouth. She curled up tightly against herself as the pain from the smoke entering her blinded her, made her forget about everything else until finally it stopped. She stood up slowly, running a hand over her belly, which was now without the symbol and opened the door. She walked over to Geralt and looked down at him, a smile forming on her face. She leaned down and kissed his cheek, whispering, in a voice that wasn’t Heidi’s, “I’m glad you love her…kin of my betrayer, for she will be your downfall...”

Grey eyes sparkled in the dim light before climbing back into bed and curling around Geralt, a sweet smile on her face. As Heidi, or the woman in Heidi's body went to sleep, Geralt’s dreams took a turn and his brow crumpled as the nightmares took over.

TBC....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much is going on right now!!! Smell ya later!


	14. Chasing demons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a new chapter!

“Chasing after fairy tales, I see,” Yennefer looked up from her prepping to see the Witcher, Florence, leaning against the door of her study, arms crossed, “You don’t look like a person who believes in fairy tale.”

“I don’t,” Yennfer said, turning her full body to Florence and looking at him, “But I’ve no choice now, this is the only thing anyone has to this mess, what’s the risk if we looked into it?”

“No risk at all, though it could be nothing,” Florence said, walking into the study, “When do you all leave?”

“Tomorrow morning, the last book that has been written about this special boat said it was far north, locked in ice,” Yennefer said as Florence hummed, as if in thought, “Are you to go back, to go hiding with the elves?”

“I’ll do what needs to be done, Yennefer,” The man said, looking around, “Just like you’ll do what needs to be done.”

Florence gave her a look and then left the room. Yennefer turned back to her packing and sat. He was right, they were doing what needed to be done.

When dawn came, It wasn’t just Triss, Cas and Yennefer. Florence sat on top of a horse as well, packed for the trip, his mask on. Yennefer looked to him and asked, “What are you doing here?”

“Doing what needs to be done,” was all Florence said, “You’ll run into beasts, I know how to deal with them, besides, can’t let beautiful sorceresses chase after fairytales alone.”

Yennefer looked over to Florence and said, “I can handle myself, Witcher,” she guided her horse away from him, “You should do well to remember that!”

Florence smiled, “Ma’am, yes ma’am.”

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

_“Betrayer, betrayer, oh my sweet betrayer,” Geralt slowly followed the voice in the tunnel, “Your time will come, I am a patient person, my sweet, sweet betrayer.”_

_He stopped as a set of stone doors, simple stone doors stood before him. He pressed his hand against it and pushed. The stone doors opened with ease and inside was a small dwelling, filled to the brim with clay jars, clay jars filled with a thick, red liquid. A person stood in the middle of the dwelling, slowly pouring the thick, red liquid over their head, coating themselves in it, as they sang. The metallic tang in the air had Geralt thinking the liquid was blood, the person was covering themselves in blood._

_“When I am free from this prison,” the person laughed, as they poured more blood on themselves, “I shall make you feel the pain I felt!”_

_The person stopped, dropping the blood coated jar to the ground and slowly turning to Geralt. Wild, amber eyes looked at him, and Geralt took a step forward, a name choked on his tongue._

_“Heidi?” He asked, stepping forward to the blood coated woman._

_The woman stepped over the clay jars and over to Geralt, a wide smile on her face. She stopped just before Geralt and reached out with bloodied hands, cupping the back of his neck and bringing him down to kiss him deeply, her tongue sweeping through his mouth, forcing blood into it. She released him and then grabbed his hand, placing it on her stomach, letting it slide down her blood soaked belly to rest below her naval._

_“Heidi,” Geralt said, his eyes wide as he felt something press against his hand, “What are you doing?”_

_“Do you feel it, betrayer, my sweet betrayer?” She asked, the smile never leaving her face, “Look, look at it.”_

_Geralt looked down at where his hand rested and watched, as her stomach began to grow and morph until she said, in a soft voice, “My seed, betrayer, will be your downfall, my seed will make you feel the pain I felt! My seed will burn you, like you burned my god!”_

_Geralt grunted in pain as she squeezed around his hand, pulling him forward, forcing his hand inside her stomach. The woman laughed, she screamed, she cried as flames erupted around them, the falling star symbol lighting up around them as Geralt tried to rip his hand out of her stomach, panicking. The woman looked up at him with ambers eyes and snarled, “Burn in hell, you god killer!” opening her mouth to consume Geralt alive._

“NOOOOOOOO!” Geralt sat up in bed, reaching out for his sword but finding nothing. He cursed as he got out of bed, hearing the screams coming from outside.

He stumbled down the stairs and out the front door to see Heidi, in the snow, screaming up at the air, the snow swirling around her, grabbing at her belly.

“Heidi!” Geralt tried to grab her but was jerked back by an unknown force. This power he’s felt it before, in the caves, but-no, Heidi wasn’t there.

“NO!” Heidi screamed her eyes pitch black as she dug her fingers into her belly, blood spurting from where she dug her fingers, “Get it out of me, get it out of me, GET.IT.OUT. OF.ME!” She tore opened her belly and out came a seed, coated in her blood and guts. Her eyes rolled up inside her head and she fell forward in the snow, her body jerking, gurgles coming from her mouth.

Geralt watched as roots shoot forth from Heidi’s back and a tree began to grow. Heidi lifted her head up and whimpered, “W-why? W-why did you betray me….?” Just as the roots wrapped around her body and dragged her into the ground.

“Heidi!” Geralt reached out for her but a root grabbed his arm and jerked him forward as well into the darkness that Heidi was dragged in.

“Die, betrayer….”

Geralt let out a grunt and sat up in bed, panting hard, sweat dripping down his cheek. He turned quickly to his right and found Heidi fast asleep, curled up in a ball. With shaking hands he turned her on her back and pulled the blanket down, pressing his hand against her belly. He didn’t feel the symbol nor did he feel any hardness from a seed, or any foreign object inside of her. He let out a sigh and lay down, pulling Heidi to his arms, relaxing as she tucked her head in his neck, with a sigh.

That dream, it felt so real, he could taste blood in his mouth, he could see Heidi, ripping herself apart again and again, and the woman, coated in blood in that cave. Dreams within a dream, and they were getting worse. What does it mean?

He rested his hand on Heidi’s stomach and rubbed it gently. That strange mark was gone and Heidi had no clue what he was talking about. She would shake her head and say that the mark hadn’t been there in first place. Either he was going crazy, she was going crazy or something else was going on. Geralt didn’t go back to sleep for the rest of the night. Too many things were on his mind.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

The nightmares would not stop. They were getting worse, too vivid, too real. Geralt couldn’t sleep because of them. He would lay down in the bed and close his eyes and be sucked right into the night mares. Like the nightmare he was in now. He hadn’t meant to fall asleep but he was so tired, he couldn’t fight the urge to sleep now, he needed to rest.

_He was in the house, downstairs, sitting on the couch, staring at the wall, looking at nothing. He turned his head to the side and found himself looking at a woman, the same woman he saw in the gardens, all those months ago. She was smiling at him, with those wicked grey eyes in a face that looked so much like Heidi. She walked over to him and said, in a soft voice, “Kin of my betrayer, are you ready?”_

_“Ready for what?” Geralt asked as the woman helped him off the couch, “What are you talking about?”_

_“Why…to become a father,” The woman said, with a bright smile, leading Geralt through the house and over to the stairs, “My seed, she is ripe with your seed, she’s to give birth soon, she will bear your seed soon, we must see the joyous event.”_

_“Impossible, I can’t get her pregnant, I’m sterile,” A high pitch cry filled the air, a cry of pain and agony, “Heidi?”_

_“Oh, it’s just the pain all women go through, Kin of my betrayer,” The woman said leading Geralt down the long, long hall to the open room, “I’ve been through it, other women have gone through it…it’s the circle of life and life is not without pain…”_

_Geralt walked into the opened room and found himself staring at Heidi, who lay on the bed, nude, covered in sweat. Her hands rested on her belly which was distended, covered in the symbol of the fallen star. She was screaming, tossing her head back and forth, begging, demanding for it to get out of her._

_“Shh, my seed,” The woman went over to Heidi and patted at her sweaty brow, “It’ll be out of you soon, soon, you’ll be a mother and the Kin a father, isn’t that wonderful?”_

_“Hurts, it’s doesn’t feel right,” Heidi sobbed, arching her back and screaming, “N-not a baby, get it out of me, it hurts!”_

_“Shh, just let it happen, oh, Kin of my betrayer, look, it’s happening, your seed is coming out!” The woman said, holding her hand out, “Come and look!”_

_Geralt grunted as magic, powerful and ancient, wrapped around him, pulling him over to the bed, where Heidi lay, withering, screaming, crying, in obvious pain. He watched as the skin on her belly began to ripple, almost violently. Something or things were trying to force their way out of her body. Heidi started to scream and didn’t stop, her back arching, her hands reaching out for something as the ripping picked up speed until finally something erupted from her. Roots, hundreds of them, small, large, thick and thin, they shot out of her belly, poured out onto the bed, wrapping around Heidi’s still body and Geralt’s still frame._

_The woman laughed and watched as the roots started to choke Geralt, “They love you, Geralt, a father’s love, will nourish them greatly, a mother’s love will make sure they thrive.”_

_The roots began to break through the walls, the floors and the roots holding Geralt began to pull him forward, into the maw of Heidi’s opened belly. The woman laughed once more as the roots begin to pull into Heidi’s open belly, “You and my seed can be together, forever, she’s done her part and you’ve done your part, Geralt of Rivia, it’s only fitting two fated people find one another in the after life, I hope you suffer together._ ”

“Geralt…” Geralt struggled, tried to get free, but the roots were too strong.

“Geralt…” Soft hands were touching his cheeks, “Geralt! Wake up!”

Geralt sat up with a growl and turned to the voice. It wasn’t Heidi looking at him but the woman, the strange woman. She was out of his dreams! He held his hand out and sent a blast of telekinesis energy at the woman, making her cry out and tumble back.

“Geralt! What are you doing?” Geralt blinked at the pained cry and found himself in the room, not with the woman but with Heidi, who sat on the floor, holding her arm.

“Heidi…” Geralt started, panting, his eyes returning back from their normal hue, “Heidi, I’m sorry, the nightmares, I’ve-“

“I know,” Heidi said softly, standing up and rubbing her arms, “Geralt, how bad are they?”

“Awful, I can’t-I can’t sleep without them plaguing me, they’re so real,” Geralt said as Heidi climbed on the bed, “So real, Heidi, I’m going mad, I see this woman and she looks like you, but she isn’t you, I know you, Heidi, your magic, it feels good, wonderful, but this woman has nothing but malice and hatred surrounding her, she wants me dead, she was using you, killing you to kill me, she had no remorse, she never does!”

Heidi rubbed Geralt’s back and kissed his sweaty brow, “Go take a shower, I’ll change the sheets and see if I can find something to help you sleep.”

Geralt got up from the bed and stumbled into the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror and groaned. He looked awful, tired. Bloodshot eyes, heavy bags under his eyes, how was he functioning on a day to day basis? Geralt looked away from the mirror and climbed into the shower to wash the sweat off him.

When he walked out the bathroom, Heidi had indeed changed the sheets and was now placing something on a hook above the bed. It was circular, with leather strings hanging off it, with beads and feathers. Inside the cirlcle was a pattern of colored strings. It was an odd piece and Geralt looked to Heidi and asked, “What is it?”

“A dream catcher,” Heidi said as she finished hanging it up, “It’s a native American item, they’re used to catch bad dreams, and only let in the good dreams,” she turned to Geralt, “This should help you, they do work.”

Geralt walked over to the bed and laid on it, saying, “I don’t care what works, I just want the dreams to stop.”

“I know,’ Heidi said, looking down at him and kissing his brow, “Go to sleep and be at peace.”

Geralt grabbed Heidi’s hand and said, “If I hurt you like that again, Heidi, don’t stay here, I’m too dangerous and I love you too much to see you in pain like that again.”

“You were sleep deprived,” Heidi said, looking down at him, “Sleep, I trust you, you won’t hurt me like that again.”

Geralt closed his eyes and fell asleep quickly. When he slept, he dreamt of nothing and for the first time, in weeks, slept peacefully.

Heidi looked down at him, touching his brow. She let out a groan of pain, suddenly, and twitched several times, her eyes closing. When they opened again, grey eyes looked down at Geralt’s form and a smile twisted on her face.

“As if I need to invade your dreams, Kin of my betrayer, I’ll make you question your sanity when you’re awake,” she whispered, kissing his cheek, “I will destroy you, by letting you destroy the one thing you love, my seed.”

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Geralt saw her, standing in the pasture, looking at him with those gray eyes. When he went closer to her, she faded away, with a smile on her face. Geralt had found the incident disturbing and gone back to his work, thinking it was a one time thing.

That one time thing turned into a daily occurrence and it was getting worse. She was everywhere, in the bathroom, the kitchen, the barn, the woods. If he went out into town, she would be there, following him, giggling madly. His mind couldn’t take it, he didn’t know what was real anymore, he didn’t know if this woman truly was a figment of his imagination or if she was real.

“Did you know, Kin, that I can look like her,” the woman said to Geralt, walking around him as he tried to practice, “I can look like your desired one, it’s so easy.”

“You are not real,” Geralt muttered to himself as the woman paced around him, “You are an illusion, not real.”

“Oh, but you’ll find me so real,” Geralt looked up to see Heidi looking at him, with that wide smile on her face, “See, it’s so easy, don’t you want to kiss me, Geralt of Rivia,” she walked closer to him, and he walked back, “I’m your desired one, your fated one, kiss me, let us be together forever, let us suffer together.”

Geralt fell backwards and the woman struck, straddling him, looking down at him, with that disturbing smile. She caressed his cheek and whispered, “Oh, I remember this, a long, long time ago, I would have been willing to you…I would have done anything you wanted, betrayer, but you used me for your greed and destruction, I will make you pay…” she giggled softly and leaned over Geralt and kissed him on the lips, “See, I even kiss like her…”

“Geralt!” Geralt looked to the side and found Heidi on the ground beside him, looking at him with concerned eyes, “Geralt, you were frozen for minutes, staring at nothing, are you okay?”

“I’m fine, Heidi,” Geralt said after a moment, “I’m okay, I didn’t mean to startle you like that,” he cupped her cheek and pulled her in for a kiss, a kiss she returned.

‘I even kiss like her…’ Geralt pushed the words away and pulled Heidi deeper into the kiss. This was Heidi, not that woman, she wasn’t real, Heidi was real, Heidi was so very real.

“I want to make love to you,” Geralt said, looking at Heidi, who nodded her head. She was a little confused but it looked as though Geralt needed this, needed her, “Come on, let’s go.”

Heidi stumbled after Geralt and was barely inside the house with the man when he pressed her against the wall, ripping off her pants with ease. His own pants came down and he was pressing her against the wall, entering her swiftly, making her whimper as he did. They’ve rough sex before but this was something else, Geralt was acting strange. What was making Geralt act like a man on a mission, not that she was really complaining, but he seemed so desperate for this. 

He looked down at Heidi and kissed her deeply, his hand holding one of her legs up as he fucked her. He bit her neck, hard, making her gasp, his thrusts were wild. It made Heidi’s pleasure spike, it made her moan in bliss as he manhandled her.

“Heidi, Heidi, Heidi,” Geralt whispered in her ear, “Mine, you’re mine, Heidi.”

“Yes…I’m yours..” She whispered back, “Kin of my betrayer….” Geralt’s eyes widen and he stumbled back to see the woman standing in Heidi’s place, laughing, madly.

“You even fuck like him,” she sneered, as Geralt pulled his pants up, “Desperate, pathetic, look at you, you’re snapping, kin, what are you going to do about it?!”

“Kill you, I’m going to kill you,” Geralt hissed, going over to the corner, where his swords stood and grabbed one, “If you’re dead, you’ll stop tormenting me!”

“Yes, yes I will,” the woman giggled, “Kill me, Geralt of Rivia, kill me!”

Geralt pulled his sword out and charged at the woman. She laughed and moved to the side, “You’ll have to do better than that Geralt, if you want me dead!”

They went on like this for minutes, the woman running and laughing and Geralt chasing after her through the house. He corned her in in the room he shared with Heidi. How dare this woman soil this room with her aura, her taint! The woman laughed madly and said, “Kill me now, end your suffering, you know that it is I who makes you think this way, best to end me now, kill me!”

Geralt let out a roar and stabbed, just as someone, possibly Heidi? He couldn't tell, “GERALT NO!” time seemed to slow for a spilt second before it sped up at his actions.

Geralt felt his sword slice through flesh, watched as blood stained a shirt. He looked over to amber eyes, full of horror and pain and took a step back, his pupils shrinking, his vision tunneling. Heidi was pinned to the wall, with the sword, his sword sticking out of her shoulder. He thanked whatever was looking out for them both that Heidi was shorter than the woman haunting him because if she had been taller, he would have killed her as it was now, blood was staining her shirt and fast. Heidi looked at him with wide eyes, her frame shook violently, either from the pain or terror, he didn’t know. He had stabbed her, he hurt her.

“Heidi,” Geralt said, stumbling forward to get to her, “Heidi-“

“Sleep!” Heidi shrieked, holding her hand out, “Sleep, sleep, sleep, sleep, sleep! Dream not, but sleep!”

Powerful magic hit Geralt like a wall and he crumpled to the ground, dead to the world. His last thoughts were that he killed Heidi, he had killed his fated.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Heidi gritted her teeth, wrapped her magic around the sword in her shoulder and tugged at it, hard. She screamed in agony as it tore from the wall and from her shoulder, flying across the room, splattering her blood as it went in the air. She fell to the ground and held her right hand to her bleeding wound, sobbing loudly in pain. Her shoulder had been broken into uselessness, he stabbed through muscles and flesh, she couldn’t move her shoulder or her arm and the pain was so extreme, she threw up twice.

“Heal, heal, heal!” She pushed her magic into the wound, screaming and shouting curse words as muscles, bones and flesh knitted itself back together, it was crudely healed, still throbbed with pain and was an angry red color against her brown skin, but it would do for now, she would have it to make due.

She stumbled and sat up, looking down at Geralt, trembling. She tried to reach out to touch him but stopped. Her breathing was sharp, her heart was racing, she could taste the fear in her mouth. She was scared of him, scared of Geralt. He almost killed her, he looked at her like a man in rage, she had never seen him look so angry before. It had scared her to the bone. He had chased her down, ignored her pleas to listen to her, to stop and look at him. He hadn’t been looking at Heidi, he had been looking at someone else.

She didn’t know what to do, she needed help. She would have to keep Geralt in this sleep, until she could find him help. The problem was, she didn’t know what to do, she didn’t know who could help her.

“Help me,” Heidi whispered, wrapping her arms around herself, shaking like a leaf, “Someone, please, help me, I don’t know what to do, please someone, help me.”

‘Come to me,’ Heidi’s eyes widen as she turned to the window, looking out of it, looking into the woods. She felt it, a pulse of strong magic, ‘Come to me, little one, and bring your fated one.’

Heidi looked over to Geralt and then slowly walked over to him. She used a charm on him to make him lighter and lifted him up, slowly dragging him out the room, down the stairs and out of the house. The snow was falling lightly, the sky darkening into night. Heidi stopped walking when Roach let out a neigh and galloped over to her, staring at her with intelligent eyes. She nodded her head and lifted Geralt onto the back of the horse and led them both into the woods. They walked past the Unicorn glide, going deeper into the woods, following a path of magic that pulsed. It felt old, older than anything she had felt before but, it was soothing, familiar, like she knew it her whole life. Heidi walked through the woods and out into a small clearing, where a tree stood. This tree was not an ordinary tree but one that was bone white and shot up into the sky. It was the one making the magic, coaxing Heidi to it. It was the one that summoned her.

Heidi got Geralt off Roach and then walked over to the tree with his prone form, laying him down in the snow. She looked up at the tree and asked, in a soft voice, “You-you called for me, can you help me?”

The tree seemed to come alive and pulse with that magic. Branches came down and wrapped themselves around Heidi’s hand, gently and then she heard it, the voice, old but comforting.

‘Cursed…he is cursed, cursed from his kin, cursed to die,’ The voice whispered, making Heidi’s hand come up to her mouth in shock, ‘Cursed to suffer, just like his kin before him.’

“How does this curse get lifted,” Heidi asked, looking at Geralt’s form, “I can’t stand to see him like this, please, help me!”

‘…I cannot lift the curse, little one,’ the tree whispered, wrapping branches around Heidi, as though to hug her, ‘But you can, I shall fix the damage to his mind, but only you can lift the curse.’

“How?” Heidi asked, looking up, “How do I lift it?”

‘I do not know,’ the tree said as it groaned and revealed a tunnel into it, ‘Take your fated one inside, little one, lay him on the waiting canopy, and I will do the rest.’

“Thank you,” Heidi said before grabbing Geralt and taking him into the tree.

She walked for a while until she found herself in an opened room that was warm, with tree sap hanging from above, glowing softly, lighting up the room. In the middle of the room, there was a canopy, made of branches, roots and leaves, waiting for them, waiting for her. Heidi laid Geralt down on it and stepped back as a branch came down and hovered above Geralt’s head, above his mouth. She watched as sap, sap that was dark brown bead at the tip of the branch and then rushed forward and opened Geralt’s mouth, as the bead of sap dropped down and entered it. Heidi felt branches touch her poorly healed shoulder and she shook her head, saying, in a soft voice, “No, I don’t need this healed, I don’t want it healed, it’s a reminder…”

She walked past the branches and over to Geralt’s form and grabbed his hand, “Geralt, you didn’t mean to hurt me, I know that, you were chasing after demons, you were cursed, Geralt, you are cursed, and-I’ll figure out to break the curse, how to free you from it, I swear to you, Geralt. Please, wake up soon, I need you.”

She leaned over his face and kissed his lips, whispering against them, “I-I love you, Geralt, please, come back to me please-Ah!”

Heidi stood up, grabbing her belly, she lifted her blood stain shirt and watched as the symbol of the falling star flared to life below her belly, shining white. It didn’t hurt, it was soothing, it felt soothing. Heidi let out a moan, feeling something try to escape her. She opened her mouth and groaned as black smoke escaped her opened mouth. It roared in agony and quickly fled out of the tree. The white light surrounded Heidi until finally, it faded and she stumbled forward, losing consciousness. Branches caught her before she could fall and then she was lifted over to where Geralt lay and placed beside him.

The tree hummed with power, soothing the two tormented souls as they lay there.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

“Geralt?” Geralt turned in the stark whiteness to see Heidi standing there, naked, looking at him with soft eyes, “Geralt, are you okay?”

Heidi, his Heidi, the one he hurt. He walked over to her and hugged her tightly to him. He rubbed her cheek and said, “I didn’t know, I didn’t know, please, Heidi, forgive me.”

“I forgive you,” Heidi said, wrapping her arms around him, “Don’t worry, Geralt, I know you didn’t mean to, I forgive you.”

Geralt touched her wounded shoulder, “It’ll scar, if not properly healed.

“I want it to scar,” Heidi said softly, “Not to torment you but to remind me how easy it was to almost lose you.”

Geralt hugged her tightly once more, whispering his love for her while Heidi’s mind raced, trying to figure out how to lift the ancient curse from Geralt.

How could she save him?

TBC….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geralt almost killed Heidi! Yikes!


	15. Popping Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished the story but I didn't like the way it progressed or ended so I've been re-writing chapters to make them better, the last chapter and this chapter are the start of this re-write. It felt rushed, most likely it was rushed, I wrote the story in 3 days. Well, enjoy the fruits of my labor!

"The next time we try to get a piece from a legendary ship,” Triss said, as she and the others stumbled out of the icy waters and onto land, “We should make sure a Kraken doesn’t live inside of it.”

“I Second that,” Florence said, helping Yennefer up, “Are you okay, Ms. Yennefer?”

“I am fine, Witcher, remember, I can take care of myself,” Yennefer said as she casted a spell on herself to dry the icy salt water off her, “I’m a capable sorceress.”

“That you are,” Florence said as Cas pulled out the piece they managed to get before the Kraken sank the ship into the waters, “I can’t believe it was real, a ship, made from a living god tree.”

Yennefer looked at the piece, stunned, she could feel it, the power from this small piece of wood. It hummed with power, if they managed to save the whole ship, who know what they could have done with it. The trip up to the icy lands took everything of them. They traveled for months up north to the icy lands and had to make their way, on foot to the fable ship. They found it in an odd graveyard for ships at the top of an ice mass. They had barely gotten there when the kraken had attacked and nearly killed them all. It was quick thinking and fast feet that saved them and got them a piece from the ship.

“Now,” Triss said, turning to the group, “We go to the desert, and lucky for us, we can teleport close to the edge of it, we’ll have to use the piece to lead us to the roots, but that shouldn’t be a problem.”

“Yes, how about we teleport out of this cold,” Florence said to the three, “So I can fucking think without freezing.”

They teleported out of the freezing tundra and close to the south setting up camp due to their extreme fatigue. Yennefer let out a noise, changing out of her still wet clothes and made her way over to where the Witcher had set up camp, dressed in other clothes. Yennefer sat down by the fire and said, in a soft voice, “You saved me back there, with the kraken,” she looked over to him, with violet eyes, “With zero regards to your own safety, why?”

“Didn’t think you wanted to get ripped apart by a kraken, those suckers tore about a ship whole,” Florence said looking into the fire, “Couldn’t let you die in the cold now, could I?”

“No, I suppose not,” Yennefer said, looking into the fire, “Thank you, by the way.”

“I don’t need thanks,” Florence said as he stood suddenly, “I do, however need sleep, good night, Yennefer,” Florence tipped his mask to her and was about to turn and go into his tent when Yennefer grabbed his hand and asked, in a soft voice, “Perhaps, you would like some company?”

Florence the Witcher was a handsome man, possibly much younger than Geralt. Yennefer would be a fool to say she hadn’t thought about the man in some compromising positions on their journey up north. Plus, some of the actions the Witcher did or said had Yennefer thinking that the man would very much enjoy some time with her.

Florence looked at her hand and then to her and said, “I would enjoy your company, very much, Lady Yennefer.”

“Then let’s go, and remember, I’m a capable sorceress, not a fragile maiden,” Yennefer said, “I know you Witchers, I expect some power behind you, tonight.”

“Ma’am, yes ma’am,” Florence said as Yennefer led him to her tent.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

“So, Geralt, when are you going to pop the question?” Geralt choked on his brandy and turned to the man that asked him the question.

“I’m sorry?” Geralt asked, turning to Victor, wiping his mouth with a napkin, “What did you just ask?”

“When are you going to ask her to marry you?” Holly’s husband, Christopher asked, “Come on, it has to be on your mind, with the way you look at her.”

Geralt looked at the men and went back to drinking. Marriage wasn’t something that a Witcher thought about, period. Witchers didn’t get into relationships, people were scared of Witchers, they treated Witchers like scum. Marriage to him was something royalty did to secure power and gain favors. Marriages were loveless things, Geralt had thought marriage would never be in his books.

Up until now. His eyes looked over to where stood, with her friends, laughing a little too loud and knocking back her fifth fruity drink that was chuck full of vodka. She had begged him to come with him to some formal holiday party, in this world, they had a lot of holiday parties and Geralt was curious about all of them and this Christmas holiday had Heidi’s spirits bright. She was dressed in some evening gown that ended just below her knees, was sleeveless and off the shoulder with a dark blue color. She even had the matching heels to finish the dress. She showed off her shoulder scar without flinching and her friends had been on her, demanding how she got injured like that. Heidi shook her head and said it was an accident before knocking back her drinks.

The first few days after the sword incident, Heidi had been skittish around him, they slept in separate rooms, they avoided each other as much as possible and were just plain miserable. He still felt this heavy ball in his stomach, when he thought about how close he had been to killing Heidi. Chasing demons or not, he would have never forgiven himself if he had killed her, he would have done something major, if It had come down to it, but he didn’t have to come to that. She survived, she helped him with the problems he had, she didn’t shunned him away like most people would have done, if they had been in her position.

This woman could have done a lot better than him and yet, she wanted him, stayed with him, didn’t cast him out. He couldn’t be around her, he was still afraid to hurt her, he pretended it didn’t hurt when he pushed her to the side, when he avoided her.

Huh, he should marry her.

“I don’t know about that, Victor,” Geralt said as he grabbed a fresh glass of brandy, “Marriage is complicated, isn’t it?”

“It can be, but, I like it,” Christopher said, looking over to Holly, “We fight, but when we make up, we make up. Marriage isn’t sunshine and butterflies, but we make it work. You and Heidi, seems like you fit like puzzle pieces, you just click.”

“You know what she wants before she speaks it and she does the same to you plus, she looks at you like you’re the sun and you like at her like she’s the moon,” Victor said, “I’m not good at that love shit, Geralt but I’m sure you two love each other.”

“Geralt!” The men turned to see Jasmine dragging over Heidi to them, “Geralt, this belongs to you.”

“Geralt!” Heidi slurred, falling onto the man, gripping his arms, giving him a drunk smile, “What are you doing here?! When did the bar get close to you?!”

“It didn’t, I pulled you away after your third shot,” Jasmine said, pushing Heidi to Geralt once more, “Take her home, she is super drunk.”

“I don’t wanna go home!” Heidi whined as she leaned against Geralt, “I wanna slumber party, and we’ll tell stories, and make out on pillows,” she pressed her fingers against Geralt’s chest, “You…look like a lovely pillow.”

“Time for her to go home,” Geralt said lifting Heidi up in his arms, “We’ll see you all later, I’m taking the lush home.”

Heidi moaned and wrapped her arms around Geralt’s neck as he walked over to the coat check in and grabbed their coats. He bundled her up and carried her to the car. He took the potion Heidi made to prevent drunk driving, tucked Heidi into the car and then drove off.

Heidi turned to the man and said, “Geralt, you don’t talk to me,” she sniffed, hiccupping, “Why are you ignoring me?”

“….I’m not ignoring you, Heidi,” Geralt said as he drove down the street, “Heidi, it’s just-“

“Just what?! I’m listening, Geralt, you have no choice but to talk to me!” Heidi said, crossing her arms, “Tell me why you think it’s smart to ignore me?!”

“I hurt you, Heidi,” Geralt said looking at the woman, “I could have killed you, and yet you just, brush it off, like I did nothing.”

“I didn’t forget about it, Geralt,” Heidi said motioning to her scar, “I still have this to remember what you did to me, Geralt, I forgave you, you weren’t in your right mind, you were lacking sleep, you were seeing things, you snapped, it’s okay!”

“It wasn’t okay!” Geralt snapped, turning to Heidi, “I could have killed you! What do you think I would have done, if I had killed you?!”

“I don’t know, I would have been dead!” Heidi said as Geralt slammed on the brakes, “Fuck! You are lucky we’re in the middle of nowhere!”

“I would have…” Geralt started but then stopped, “I don’t know, given up on life.”

“…like kill yourself?” Heidi asked as she swayed and hiccupped and sighed, “Damn it Geralt, only I can be dramatic,” she looked at him and then grabbed his hand, “Take me home, you…man, you.”

Geralt started back on the road, the car filled with silence. When they got back to the house. Heidi stumbled out the car and fell in the snow, hiccupping once more. Geralt sighed and helped her up, leading her into the house. Heidi cupped Geralt’s neck and said, “Geralt…take me upstairs and fuck me, please.”

“Heidi…” Heidi shook her head and then pushed against him, “No! I’m tired of it, it’s been weeks, weeks of us, sleeping in separate rooms, weeks of us skirting around each other, Geralt! You…take me upstairs and manhandle me! I want rough sex, I want you to fucking make it up to me.”

Heidi pointed to her scar and said, “You see this? You did it, yes, now, look at me,” Heidi turned Geralt’s head to him, “I forgive you….Geralt, I love you,” she leaned up and kissed his lips.

“You just said that you love me,” Geralt breathed, getting a nod in return.

“Yes, I did,” Heidi whispered, “I love you you, Geralt of Rivia,” Heidi kissed him again.

Geralt kissed Heidi deeply and then lifted her up in his arms. Heidi wrapped an arm around his neck and said, “Rough manhandling and sex?”

“Only the best for my lady,” Geralt said, taking Heidi upstairs to their room, “I’m sorry for neglecting you, Heidi, I’ll be sure to make it up to you tonight.”

“Good you better,” Heidi said, as Geralt set her down on the floor, “You are wearing too many layers,” she fiddled with the buttons of his suit jacket and slid it off his body, “Too many damn layers.”

Geralt pulled Heidi in for a kiss, as she tugged at his shirt. She let out a growl of frustration and Geralt grabbed his own shirt and tore it open, the buttons flying everywhere, as he took it off. Heidi unbuckled his belt and pants, while Geralt unzipped her dress and tugged it down. He pushed her on the bed and with a mighty yank, had the dress sliding over her hips and sailing over his shoulders, leaving Heidi in only a pair of blue panties and heels. Grealt took off his the rest of his clothes and grabbed the waistband of Heidi’s panties, ripping them off her frame. She was about to toe her heels off but Geralt stopped her with a rough, “The heels stay on.”

“Sir, yes sir!” Heidi said as Geralt caught a heel covered shoe and kissed her ankle, nipping it lightly before kissing his way down her leg. When he reached the underside of her knee, Geralt gave it a long kiss, watching Heidi shudder. He ran his fingers under her knee and was rewarded with a breathless giggle, “Ticklish?” He breathed, earning a nod, “You shouldn’t give me so much fodder, Heidi, I’ll know all your weak spots and use them to my advantage.”

“Who says I’m objecting?” Heidi asked as Geralt kissed her knee and made his way up her thigh. He nuzzled it with his nose, his fingers playing the sensitive skin as he crouched down before her, pulled her closer to the edge of the bed and said, “It’s time to eat,” his mouth hovering over her quivering quim, “I’ve been so hungry, Heidi.”

“Shit!” Heidi yelped as he latched on to her sex, “I’ve been hungry too, Geralt!” Geralt hummed as he flatten his tongue against her pussy and licked up, doing it again and again.

He sucked gently at her petals, going between them with the tip of his tongue. He found the hood of her clit and sucked at it gently before pushing it up and finding her nub. He leaned forward and began to lick at it, making her twitch and shudder as he did. It sucked on it gently, making her yelp and arch against him. His fingers found their way to her entrance and he groaned softly. She was wet, soaking wet, his fingers entered her with such ease. He twisted them to and fro, earning whimpers of bliss from the woman above him. He sucked on her clit, slapped her thighs and felt her come undone around him. He pulled away from her sopping pussy and looked up at her face.

Heidi was gone now, her pupils blown, her body trembling, she was in that place where anything can go as long as she came and came hard. Geralt slapped her thigh and said, “On your knees, Good Girl, time for me to get some service.”

Heidi slid off the bed quickly and wrapped her hand around Geralt’s cock, stroking it slowly, looking up at him. She could be very silent during this mood but her eyes did all the talking for her. She licked at the tip, her tongue lapping up his pre-cum as she did, before her mouth wrapped around the head of his penis and she began to suck him, her head moving up and down, bobbing with ease. Geralt threaded his fingers through her curly hair as she sucked him. He groaned as she hollowed her cheeks and suctioned his head, her free hand on his thigh and the other wrapped around his dick. He grabbed both her hands and squeezed them gently saying, “Take me deeper, Good Girl, I know you can.”

Heidi looked up at him and then began to take more of his cock into her mouth. The head of his cock brushed the back of her throat and then pushed down some more as she finally rested her nose against his pubic hair. He gently run his hand over her bulging throat and said, “Stay still, Good Girl, I’m going to move.”

He pulled out of her throat and then pushed back into it, enjoying the way it squeezed around him. He did enjoy getting blowjobs from Heidi. He snapped his hips forwards, placing a hand on the back of her head to guide her. He enjoyed the sounds coming from her mouth as he fucked it, enjoyed the way her eyes glazed over and her posture was so…utterly submissive. On her knees, looking up at him, not moving unless he told her to move. The level of trust Heidi held for him was mind numbing, no one had ever looked at him like that, with so much trust and devotion.

He really ought to marry this woman, if they were to be together for a long time.

Geralt pulled out of Heidi’s throat and mouth and said, “on the bed, on your hands and knees, Good Girl.”

Heidi eagerly got into position, spreading her thighs. Geralt stroked his slick erection and pressed it against Heidi’s quim, sliding into her with ease. He hissed out a curse and grabbed her hips, his cock hilting inside of her. Geralt felt her trembling around him, most likely from lust and desire. He pulled out slowly and snapped his hips forward, making Heidi cry out as he did it. He snapped his hips again and again, setting a hard and rough pace. There was no need for need for talking, Heidi wanted to be manhandled, to be used roughly, he could do that with his mouth closed. The only sounds that filled the room were Heidi’s ragged moans and the sounds of their skin slapping together.

Heidi whined as Geralt lifted one of her thighs up, as he fucked her, spreading her more open for the man, making it easier for him to hilt her. He picked up his pace, making her cries louder, she was slurring words, he didn’t understand most of what she was saying but it was something about loving him and his cock. He could live with that.

Heidi was the first to cum, screaming her orgasm and falling forward on the bed. She opened up and relaxed around him, making it so much easier for Geralt to fuck her silly. He snapped his hips once and then twice before cumming deep in the woman. He pulled out of her and pulled her into his arms and kissed her silly.

“Marry me,” he rumbled against her lips, looking down at Heidi, who looked up at him stunned dumb.

“What?” She asked, her hands on his chest.

“Marry me, Heidi,” Geralt said once more, “Be my wife.”

“………..” Heidi’s face paled, she gagged and then turned her head to the side to throw up on both on them. Geralt groaned and said, “That wasn’t a good response.”

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Geralt woke with a grunt, feeling a weight on his chest. He looked up to see Heidi staring down at him with wild ambers eyes. He opened his mouth to ask her what in the hell was wrong with her when she smiled and said, in a soft voice, “Hell yes, I will marry you, Geralt of Rivia”

“You remembered,” Geralt chuckled, making Heidi nod her head, “Just like that, no questions, no ‘give me a moment to think?’

“I think I’m far pass the questioning part, Geralt,” Heidi said, tracing one of his scars, “I want to spend my life with you, I just think marriage solidifies it. I love you, Geralt. And also, my friends told me that if you proposed to say yes, because I would be a fucking idiot not to accept a proposal from you.”

“I knew there was a reason why I liked your friends,” Geralt smirked, earning a pillow to the face from Heidi, “Hey now, you don’t want to start a war in the bed.”

“I do!” Heidi yelped trying to hit Geralt with a pillow again but was pinned down by the man, “If you’re going to pin me, we might as well have sex.”

“Good idea,” Geralt said and he silenced Heidi with a kiss. Soon the only sounds coming from the room were Heidi’s whimpers of pleasure and Geralt’s groans of bliss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are...getting close to some ends. Makes me sad. :<


	16. The Impossible becomes possible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I say I'm going down with this ship, I meant it!! This trash ship is full of damn fluff!

“How would I know how to rid Geralt of this curse, if I don’t know what the curse is,” Heidi commented, looking up to the tree, “You have no idea what the curse is, do you?”

‘I know a few things, here and there, little one,’ The tree said, it’s branches hovering over Heidi’s form, full of leaves that formed an umbrella to stop the snow from falling on her, ‘A curse made by a person who was full of malice, hatred, sadness…older than you and I, little one.’

“How old are you?” Heidi asked closing the book of curses her mother wrote years ago, “You feel old, you can’t be that young.”

‘I am but 600,’ the tree said, it’s form shaking, as if laughing, ‘I was planted here, so long ago by a person who needed me.’

“600 years,” Heidi whistled, as she set the book on one of the raised roots of the tree, “That’s pretty old, who planted you?”

‘I could tell you, little one, or…I could show you….’ Heidi blinked as the one of the roots of the tree curled into itself, forming a bowl. Snow fell into the bowl and melted into water, ‘Come and look into the waters, little one.’

Heidi slid off the tree and walked over to the bowl, watching the water ripple, images forming on the surface. She leaned forward, watching, as the image of land, without life took shape. Heidi watched, as a figure stumbled across the barren lands and sank onto it, sobbing, crying rising their hands to the sky. The figure took out a seed, a simple but large black seed and began to dig in the barren lands to plant it. They raised their hand and cut it, with a crude knife and let their blood cover the mound. The figure turned slowly and Heidi’s eyes widen as she looked into grey eyes.

“Mother?” Heidi whispered, looking into her mother’s eyes, “Mother, she planted you? 600 years ago?!”

‘Your mother was a powerful magic user, only a few magic users are capable of growing trees such as us,’ the tree rumbled and the water in the bowl faded away, ‘Perhaps, when the time comes, the story of your mother will reveal itself, for now, your fated one comes.”

Heidi turned and found Geralt walking through the woods, with Dandelion trotting at his feet, holding a big stick. Heidi smiled as Geralt’s eyes soften at her and he walked over to her, “Hey…” she walked over to the man and kissed him.

“We were starting to miss you,” Geralt said, cupping Heidi’s cheek, “You’ve been spending so much time out here, with the tree.”

“The tree has interesting things to talk about,” Heidi said as Geralt looked up to the tree, “It’s 600 years old, you know.”

“That’s an old tree,” Geralt commented, looking at it and then Heidi, “I never did thank it for stopping the visions.”

“Well, you’re here now,” Heidi said as a branch made its way over to Geralt, “Look, he wants to talk to you, hold your hand out.”

Geralt held his hand out and let the branch wrap gently around his hand. He didn’t have to wait long to be surprised when the tree spoke, ‘Geralt of Rivia, you are a strong man, those vision would have made a weaker person break earlier.’

“I suppose,’ Geralt said, looking at the branch wrapped around him, ‘I must thank you, for stopping them, I owe you more than you know.”

‘I know what you owe me, Geralt of Rivia, but you are doing more for me than you know,’ The tree seemed to smile in the back of Geralt’s mind, ‘I see…you wish to bond yourself to the little one, how will you bind yourself to her?’

“I don’t know,” Geralt said, turning to Heidi, and then back to the tree, ‘Heidi suggested we go into town and just get papers and sign them.”

‘I have a suggestion,’ the tree offered it’s branch reaching out to Heidi as well, ‘Come here, little one.’

Heidi walked over to where Geralt stood, watching as the branch wrapped itself around both their hand. The tree hummed and said, ‘I could bind you two, it has been such a long time since joy has filled this forest and I wish for joy within these trees.’

“I think,” Heidi said, turning to Geralt, with a smile on her face, “That would be a lovely idea.”

“But what about your friends, you said it yourself, you wanted them to be there when we got married, a surprise wedding, is what you said,” Geralt raised an eyebrow.

“We can have a surprise wedding reception,” Heidi said, turning back to the tree, “I like this idea better than signing a paper.”

“I do too,” Geralt agreed as the tree branch wrapped around their hand, “When?”

‘Tonight,’ The tree said making the two look at each other, ‘The time is perfect, the longest night of the season, your bond will be stronger than ever.’

“Tonight?” Geralt asked Heidi, turning to the woman.

“Yes,” Heidi whispered, “Tonight, let’s get married tonight.”

The tree hummed with utter delight.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

When night came, Heidi and Geralt found themselves before the tree, underneath a canopy of leaves, protecting them from the falling snow. They hadn’t worn any formal clothes, they decided on what they wore that day. Heidi did sort of dolled herself up, putting on a little makeup and pulled her curls up and pinned them to the side. Geralt trimmed his beard and pulled his hair back but other than that, they were still the same.

‘Grab each others hands,’ the tree said to the two of them, ‘lace your fingers together.’

Heidi and Geralt lifted their hands up and grabbed each other’s hand, their fingers lacing together. Thin branches wrapped around their interlocked hands and the tree said, ‘Now repeat after me, both of you, at the same time: My soul is your soul’

“My soul is your soul,” Yellow eyes looked into amber eyes as the couple recited the words.

‘My breath is your breath.’

“My breath is your breath,” They could feel, slowly creeping in, magic, ancient, powerful magic that soothed them, filled them with ease.

‘My life is your life,’

“My life is your life,” The magic picked up around them.

‘With this bond, let the impossible become possible,’

“With this bond, let the impossible become possible.”

‘I solidify this bond by offering my blood to my fated.’

“I solidify this bond by offering my blood to my fated,” Heidi and Geralt let out noises as a thin branch struck them between their clenched hands, slicing their hand open.

‘With my blood and love, let the impossible become possible.’

“With my blood and love, let the impossible become possible.” They could hear their spilt blood bubbling, between their hand, the ancient magic wrapping around their wounded hand.

‘Say it again and keep saying it,’

“With my blood and love, let the impossible become possible,” The magic whipped up the snow around them, “With my blood and love, let the impossible become possible, with my blood and love, let the impossible become possible.”

They kept repeating it, over and over again, the magic wrapping around them. Their words seem to pick up speed, but they kept saying it, going faster and faster, the magic tightening around them until something seemed to snap inside their head. It was like a moment of pure, utter clarity, they could see each other, they could read each other’s mind, feel one another’s emotion, it was beautiful, it was unique, it was so intimate.

Geralt and Heidi blinked when a voice cut through their moment of utopia, ‘You two are now bonded, one of the strongest bonds I have felt in while.’

They watched as the branches unwrapped from their hands and Heidi looked at her hand, seeing a symbol on it, it wasn’t a fallen star but a sapling, blooming in the middle of her hand. Heidi looked over to Geralt and found him with the same symbol on the palm of his hand.

‘Bonded couple whose love is true are given a symbol on their body part,’ The tree said, still humming with delight, ‘Now, I suppose you two want to consummate your bond.’

“I can’t wait,” Geralt said walking over to Heidi and pulling her into his arms, “I want to make love to my wife very much.’

“It’s snowing out here,” Heidi said, just as a tunnel formed on the tree, “I suppose we can go into the tree.”

“It’s not going to watch us is it?” Geralt asked, earning an amused hum from the tree, “I suppose not.”

Geralt led Heidi into the tree and found themselves in the room they woke up in a month ago. This time though, silk blankets and pillow covered the canopy and a table that had a bottle of wine with one wine glass waiting for them.

“I don’t understand the language on this label,” Heidi said as she looked at the bottle, “Oh well, it smells divine,” she poured a glass and bought it over to Geralt, “I don’t know if it’s custom for the newly wedded couple to share a drink, but this is all we have right now.”

“We’ll have to make due, this is new to me too, Heidi,” Geralt said, sitting on the edge of the canopy so that Heidi can bring the glass of wine to his lips. He took a sip and then took the glass from Heidi’s hand and then did the same to Heidi, “This wine is divine, I need another glass.”

Heidi summoned the bottle to their spot and they spent the next few minutes drinking wine and kissing each other. The wine bottle rolled away and the wine glass was banished as they lay on the bed, kissing each other. The room was heating up, heat was building up inside of them, everything took on a hazy sheen, what was this, the side effects of the bond?”

“You smell wonderful,” Geralt said, inhaling Heidi’s scent on her neck, his pupils shrinking, “Why do you smell like this,” He could feel a low burning fire building up in his belly, “Heidi I need you.”

“Please, Geralt,” Heidi whispered, her pupils blown as the heat pooled in her abdomen, she could feel herself getting wet, so wet, “It’s so hot, make the heat go away.”

They tore at their clothes, getting them off quickly, kissing and nipping at each other. Geralt loomed over Heidi, he needed to sink into Heidi now, right now! He lifted up one of her legs, and guided his erection to her entrance and sank into her, earning a wail from the woman. It wasn’t enough, he needed to move.

Heidi gripped the man’s shoulders tightly as he fucked her. It felt so good in her, she needed all of him, “Please, Geralt, please, make this heat go away!”

“I am,” Geralt growled as he snapped his hips, biting down on Heidi’s neck, “Oh shit, you are so tight, Heidi!”

This wasn’t rough sex or manhandling sex, this was something feral, wild and primal. Heavy rutting and biting, no dirty talk, they just needed to fuck, Geralt had the urge to fill her with so much cum and scent her, gods he wanted her to smell like him for days!

He came with a roar, filling Heidi with his seed. Heidi shrieked as she came after him but let out a cry as he pulled out of Heidi and turned her on her back, lifting her bottom in the air and swiftly entering her again. Heidi nearly came once more as Geralt ruthlessly rutted against her, his teeth latched on her neck. He drew blood with his teeth and he lapped at the wound as he fucked her hard. He had to mark to fill her deeply, to make her his!

He pushed her against the wall and fucked her, tossed her over the table and rutted against her and then had her back on the canopy bed and didn’t stop until dawn’s first light broke through the forest. They lay on the canopy bed, dead to the world, curled around each other, the heat gone and in it’s place was utter exhaustion.

As they lay on the bed, Heidi’s abdomen shined white for a moment before the light faded away.

_‘Let the impossible become possible….’_

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

“A surprise wedding reception? Is this what this is?!” Holly looked over to Heidi, who hummed and rocked on her feet, smiling sweetly, “OMG, It’s happened! You and Geralt got married?!”

“We did, three weeks ago, we’ve just finally surfaced from the honeymoon,” Heidi said as Holly turned to Jaelyn and Jasmine.

“You and Braveheart got married and you didn’t tell us?!” Jasmine looked down at the band on Heidi’s left hand and then cursed, “Damn it! Now that would have been a wedding I would pay to see!”

“We just eloped, nothing else,” Heidi said, as she played with the band on her finger. They woke up in the hallow of the tree with them on their fingers. The tree having done some memory digging in Heidi’s mind looking for rings, “Didn’t want to make a big fuss about it.”

“Let’s stop complaining about them not having a wedding, they’re married now!” Jaelyn said, looking smug, “I knew, before the year was out, you and Geralt would get married!”

“Oh did you now,” Heidi looked at the variety of wine but instead choose a glass of juice instead, “Why’s that?”

“You two have been brewing chemistry since you found him,” Jaelyn said, bouncing her child in her arms, “Side eyes, coy looks, inside jokes that we have no clue about…it was bound to happen.”

Heidi sighed as she sipped her juice and looked over to where Geralt stood, talking with the men, “Was it really that obvious?”

“No, not really but when summer came, after my wedding, you two were playing hard to get with other, that sort of tipped me off,” Holly said shrugging, “But I’m glad you two are together, it’s like you were meant to be.”

“Yeah sort of,” Heidi said, going back to the table, just as their food came, “Gods, this is going to be so good, I’m starving.”

They had chosen to invite their friends out to a small restaurant, renting out the private room for their surprise wedding reception for a wedding that happened weeks ago. They had spent the weeks in between another tropical place and Toussaint. Everyone had been shocked when they told them they eloped and got married. They didn’t ask for gifts, they didn’t need anything, they just wanted to have their friends together to celebrate.

“Still hungry?” Heidi turned just as she dug into her meal with gusto, Geralt slid into the seat beside her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder, “You ate more than me this morning.”

“Yes, well you wore me out last night,” Heidi said, earning a nip to her neck and soft growl.

“Don’t remind me,” Geralt purred, playing with a lock of Heidi’s curls, “I’m tempted to have a second round with you.”

“Oh stop,” Heidi said as everyone settled down around them.

“Stop flirting, it’s time for congratulatory toasts,” Victor said standing up, just as a server came and placed a bowl of hot dip in front of Heidi, “A toast to Heidi and Geralt, for their marriage, may it last for as long as they live.”

Everyone agreed and held up their glasses. Heidi looked at the dip and felt her stomach churn, the smell, ugh, it was so disgusting! She pushed it out the way and covered her nose but then someone else stood up to toast them. The smell was getting worse and her stomach began to rebel.

“I hope Heidi and Geralt are getting it in as much as Christopher and I do!” Holly toasted to the couple, “And may they travel the world and-“

She couldn't hold it in “Oh fuck!” Heidi shouted, getting up and running out the room, covering her mouth. She made it to the bathroom just in time to throw up the meal she just ate and then some.

She heard the bathroom door open and her friends came in, watching her throw up, “Shit, Heidi,” Jasmine said wetting some napkins and handing them to Heidi, who wiped her mouth and then rinsed it, “Are you okay?”

“Might have been something I ate, my stomach has been turning like this for a bit, the other day, Geralt ate too much eggs, I smelt it on his breath and I nearly blew chunks on him, the smell of the dip, ugh, who ordered it!”

Holly and Jasmine rubbed Heidi’s back, looking concern while Jaelyn gave her an odd look. Heidi looked at Jaelyn, “What?”

“Have you been having dizzy spells?” she asked the woman, earning a shrug.

“I got dizzy once or twice, last week, nearly fainted,” Heidi said as Jaelyn hummed, nodding her head.

“Cramping?” Heidi nodded her head, “Oh, it could be my period, Jaelyn but-“ she frowned, “I had it a three weeks before I married Geralt and haven’t-“ Heidi sat up suddenly, her face paling, “If you are suggesting what you are suggesting…”

“I have one in my purse,” Jaelyn said, in a low voice, “Don’t let this one run off,” she said to Holly and Jasmine, before heading out of the bathroom.

“You dying?” Jasmine asked Heidi, who shook her head no, “Why are you and Jaelyn talking in parts!”

“Nothing at all, I hope-ish?” Heidi said just as Jaelyn came back in with a something in plastic wrapping in her hand, “Oh…”

“It’s easy to read, it’ll tell you out right if you are or not,” Jaelyn said, pushing Heidi into the stall, “Now hurry.”

“What is going on?!” Holly demanded as Heidi sat in the stall, “Heidi, Jaelyn! As your friends and owner of some damning blackmail material, we demand answers!”

Heidi read the instructions and did what it told her to do, “Give me three minutes, Holly!”

“Not dying are you?” Jasmine asked, earning a hiss from Heidi, “What?”

Heidi ran a shaky hand through her hair and when the timer on her phone went off, she looked at the item and then paled, covering her mouth. She stood up and walked out the stall, looking at the group.

“For a black girl,” Jasmine commented, looking at Heidi, “You are very pale.”

“And very pregnant,” Heidi said, holding up the pregnancy test, “Apparently. It’s positive, Jaelyn.”

Holly and Jasmine looked at one another and then screamed in joy and hugged Heidi tightly. Jaelyn joined the hug while Heidi looked at the pregnancy test in stunned silence.

How in the hell did this happen?!

TBC…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the trash heap I go because...I.am.trash for writing this!


	17. The Caregiver's Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think we have, after this one, we have three or four chapters left! I enjoyed writing this story, makes me sad that it's almost over! Thank you for the kinds words, I'll have to cook up another story for you guys, maybe this time, in Geralt's world.

“You’re so tense,” Geralt kissed Heidi’s shoulder, as she sat on the bed, folding clothes, “And full of anxiety, what’s got you feeling like this?”

Heidi opened her mouth to say something but then closed it, fiddling with the shirt in her hand. She looked down at the shirt she was folding and tossed it to the side, summoning her magic to make the clothes fold themselves. They instead started dancing, making Heidi groan and bury her face in her hands. Her wonky magic should have clued her off on something and it’s been getting worse since she officially found out about her condition.

“That’s new,” Geralt mused as he pulled Heidi into his arms, kissing her cheek, “Heidi, what’s wrong? You’ve been acting odd, since the wedding reception, after you got sick and you still haven’t told me if you’re alright.”

Heidi turned to Geralt and looked at him, ever since their bonding, he could read her like an open book, could feel her emotions, her feelings, and if she wasn’t careful, could read her thoughts. The bond has placed them in an intimate spot, a very intimate spot.

“I-“ she started but closed her mouth once more, she didn’t know how to tell him, damn it! “Geralt, I-“ She got up suddenly and went over to her drawers and pulled out the stuff the doctor had given her, when she visited her, “You uh, should read this, please.”

Geralt took the small booklet Heidi held out and opened it, reading slowly, “0-1 months pregnant, what to expect with body changes….” Geralt looked at the book and then up to Heidi and then to the book and then back to Heidi, his eyes growing bigger, “You’re pregnant?”

Heidi tucked her hands behind her back and nodded her head, “Yes, I am,” she whispered, looking away, “I don’t know how, Geralt, I haven’t slept with anyone but you, you would have known if I did.”

“I would,” Geralt said watching Heidi place a hand on her belly, “I believe when you say you’re pregnant with my child, I’m just…how? How is this possible?”

“I don’t know,” Heidi said, looking down at her stomach, “Magic? Geralt, don’t look at me like that,” Heidi folded her arms, looking at the man, “You don’t know, I don’t know, so, I’m going with magic.”

“No wonder why you’re eating more than me,” Geralt hummed, getting up, placing the book down and standing up, going over to Heidi and placing his hand on the woman’s stomach, “I can’t believe it, my barren seed, making life.”

“Magic,” Heidi said, with a smile, looking at the man, “Now, if you’ll come with me, we’ll go to the attic to look for my baby blanket.”

“For what?” Geralt said as Heidi walked out their room and down the hall to the end of it.

“For what? That baby blanket is a family heirloom, of course…only I was the who used it but, it’s covered in strong charms, my mother knitted it for me, and I want my child to use it!” Heidi opened the door at the end of the hallway to reveal a set of stairs that went upstairs, “I’m not knitting another blanket, unless we have twins, or something but that might not be possible!”

Heidi walked up the stairs with Geralt and entered a large open room that was filled with crates, boxes and covered furniture. She turned to Geralt and said, “You can look around, it’s alright, I’m going to check over here…” she pointed to a corner, “I’ll use my hands, I don’t want my crazy magic to bring a stuffed lion’s head to life.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Geralt said as he looked around at the items. There was so many things, boxes of trashy romance novels, Heidi’s childhood toys, bits and pieces here and there, and a covered painting that stuck out to Geralt. Out of all the pieces here, it was the only covered one. Geralt tilted his head and slowly lifted the cover on the piece. He looked hard at the piece and then tore off the blanket to reveal a painting of a woman, standing poised, dressed in regal dress that wasn’t from this time. She looked like Heidi but was taller, with lighter black hair with streaks of white through it. Her eyes were grey and her face, though lovely was blank, expressionless.

It was the woman who haunted his dream and when he was woke. This couldn’t be possible….

“Oh,” Heidi said, walking over to Geralt, holding a soft lavender blanket that hummed with power, “You found my mother.”

“Your mother?!” Geralt turned to Heidi who nodded her head, “This is your mother?!”

“Yes, an old piece, worth a pretty penny now, but she told me I couldn’t part with it,if she were to die, said it was the only picture she had of-“ Heidi started but Geralt grabbed her shoulders and shook her lightly, “Geralt, what is wrong with you?”

“Your mother,” Geralt started, turning to the picture, “Is the one who haunted my dreams, dreams of me and you dying! She’s the one I saw when I almost took your life!”

Heidi stopped suddenly and looked to Geralt and then to picture. She shook her head slowly and then said, “She wouldn’t-“ she closed her eyes and then said, in a soft voice, “Maybe…? Maybe….Geralt-“ Heidi looked at the man, “Your family’s line has been cursed and I think…my mother was the one to cast it.”

“Curse?” Geralt let go of Heidi and looked at the picture, “Cursed?! Why? Heidi, tell me you don’t know why, don’t lie to me!”

“I don’t know why, I didn’t know about the curse until the tree!” Heidi snapped, “The tree told me you and your kin had been cursed by someone with anger and rage, I didn’t think it could have been my mother who did it!”

‘Little one,’ Heidi looked up and out the small window of the house, ‘It is time, bring your fated one, the truth must be told now.’

Geralt looked to Heidi who stood there, looking out the window, “Heidi, are you okay?”

“The tree knows,” Heidi said, looking at Geralt, “And it wants to tell us why.”

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

“It was just a one time thing,” Yennefer said to Florence, several days later, as they walked through the desert, “It wasn’t-that wasn’t suppose to happen.”

“I’m used to one time things, Lady Yennefer,” Florence said, his mask back in place and his swords on his back, “I’m a big boy, I can handle my feelings and wants.”

“Good,” Yennefer said, trying her best not to think about that night, “Because after this, once things go back to normal, you’ll want to go back south, and live your life slaying beasts.”

“Sounds about right,” Florence responded, “It is nice in the south,”

Yennefer didn’t respond and instead kept walking. They had been in the desert for a few weeks now, following the pulse of magic from the woods. Yennefer had suggested that Triss and Cas wait for them, at the edge, this was a suicidal mission and at least, if something were to go wrong, two of the four would be able to return back to Cirilla.

“This wild goose chase is almost hopeless,” Yennefer said as she held the wood tightly in her gloved hand, “It’s only been pulsing since we’ve gotten to the desert, what if we’re only chasing after fairy tales, Florence?”

“You better start hoping these fairy tales are real,” Florence said as they slid down a dune, “Because we’r-shit,” Florence let out a grunt as the bottom of the dune gave out and he fell into a hole.

“Florence!” Yennefer looked at the hole and then to the piece of wood. It wasn’t pulsing now, it was vibrating, shaking with power, what if…? Yennefer slid into the hole as well and landed with a grunt in a tunnel.

“Glad to see you’re here,” Florence said, holding a torch, his mask off, “I think your fairytale is real,” he pointed to the walls, “Look.”

Roots, the tunnel they were in were covered in roots, living roots that hummed with ancient power. Living roots that seemed to have no source of tree. Yennefer touched a root and then watched as it moved it slightly.

“It’s real, the story about the living tree god, it’s real, I say…we follow the roots,” Yennefer said, pointing down the long tunnel, “Perhaps, this will lead us to the caretakers room.”

“No choice, our way out has been sanded in,” Florence said, as he began walking, “I’ll lead the way.”

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

‘I cannot tell you all that has happened,’ The tree told them, as Heidi and Geralt stood before it, ‘I only have the blood of your mother, little one, I can only…show you what she saw what she lived through.’

“Show us,” Heidi said, stepping forward, her face set, “Show us why my mother was angry enough to curse a family, please.”

‘I shall,’ The tree hummed, part of it’s bark peeling back to reveal smooth wood that seemed to pulse in time to a heartbeat, ‘Place your hand to the tree, little one, and hold your fated one’s hand so that he may see as well.’

Heidi grabbed Geralt’s hand and placed her hand on the tree. The moment her fingers touched it, she was being jerked backwards, the world fading away quickly, until they weren’t in the woods, they were somewhere else, in warm dessert sands, in front of a village.

“I’m right here,” Geralt said, making Heidi turn to him, “I can see it too, Heidi, we’re in the desert, of my world, The Continent.”

“The Continent?!” Heidi whispered, as she looked around, “Why are we here?!”

“We’re about to find out,” Geralt said as flames being to pop up in the village, “What is going on?”

The couple, still holding hands walked over to the edge of the village and saw Heidi’s mother standing at the edge of it, with her gray eyes and her black hair with streaks of white in it. The inhabitants of the village surrounded her, with spears and torches, pointing to her, snarling. The village elder, it seemed, walked forward, staring at the woman.

“You are to leave,” They said, pointed a staff to Heidi’s mother, “You are a devil, a demon, cursed our herds, poisoned our wells, leave now before we kill you, demon!”

Heidi’s mother lifted her chin up and said, “I’ve not done any of the sort, you cast me out to the sands on false accusations, you shall regret this, Elder, you and this village will be swallowed by the sands, I shall make sure of it!”

“Leave!” The elder snapped and people began to throw rocks at the woman, who quickly turned and fled into the sands.

“N-no wonder she didn’t talk about her home life,” Heidi said, watching the woman flee, “She had been cast out…because of her magic?”

“Humans can be harsh when it comes to people being different than them,” Geralt said, placing a hand on Heidi’s shoulder, “But this doesn’t explain why your mother cursed my family line.”

The moment he said that, the two were jerked forward, images flying by them, images of her mother, walking in the desert, fighting beasts, barely surviving. They stopped for a moment to watch as her mother followed a fallen star in the desert, watched as she planted a seed from within the rock in the desert and were going forward until they found themselves in the desert, with a giant tree rooted there and her mother tending to it.

“This looks just like the tree in the woods,” Geralt said, looking up at the bone white tree, “But…bigger.”

“Yes,” Heidi breathed, looking at the tree, “Geralt…what is going on?”

“I don’t know,” Geralt answered turning just in time to hear a man, call out, making Heidi’s mother look up from her task, “Well, I’ll be damned.”

The man looked like him, he was shorter with brown hair and blue eyes. He wore a friendly smile, and was making his way over to Heidi’s mother, gesturing with his hands to the tree and then to the woman. Heidi leaned in close to Geralt, “You look much better than the first of your kin….”

“That pleases me,” Geralt said as the man was led into the shade of the tree, “But that-“ they were jerked forward again stopping at glimpse of Heidi’s mother and Geralt’s ancestor, interacting, getting closer, getting intimate, making love in under the canopy of leaves. They cold feel their love, their devotion to one another. This felt very personal and Heidi had to turn away until Geralt jerked her to look just in time to see her mother and the man repeat the same oath they said, binding themselves to each other.

“Holy shit, my mother and your ancestor,” Heidi breathed, earning a nod from Geralt, “Geralt, I hope to god, we’re aren’t committing some sort of incest here.”

“I doubt it,” Geralt said as the couple lifted their shirts up to reveal the symbol of a fallen star on their belly, “But this doesn’t make sense, why would she-?”

The images were flying now until they stopped at the image of Heidi’s mother, chained up, with tears in her eyes as Geralt’s ancestor stood before her, sneering and telling her she meant nothing to him that he was using her.

Heidi’s hand came up to her mouth as the tree was set on fire by a the man and a group he paid. Her mother had started to scream and cry, but they gagged her when she started screaming spells. Geralt watched them cut the tree down, how they did it, he didn’t know but they chopped it down, still on fire, chipping away at the tree until they put it in wagons to carry it across the desert.

Geralt could feel anger, his anger rise as his own ancestor dragged Heidi’s mother across the deserts and into the mountains, giving her to the elves, asking them to imprison her in the tallest mountain.

Heidi’s mother stared at Geralt’s ancestor and her thoughts flew through their mind. ‘You killed my god, you tainted our bond, for your greed and lust for power….I curse you, I curse you and your family and their families and so on! They will feel nothing but pain and agony! They will all die out! They will all die out, I will see to it! I will make you suffer! I will be sure to be the one to kill the last of your kin, I will make sure all your blood suffers in the afterlife!’

They watched as the elves forced her into the prison, locking her away. They watched as she plotted and planned her escape, They watched as she bathed herself in blood and chanted the spell that nearly took out the world they were in. They watched as she landed on earth, watched her as she screamed and cried cursing the man she loved. She planted the seed Heidi saw in the vision in the bowl of water and watched as she grew it, growing the forest around it until it was a vast, lush place that she put protections around to keep people out of it, to make sure no other human could hurt her or her god.

Geralt watched as the tree gave Heidi’s mother things, objects of affection. Objects like the unicorns, the little godling born from its leaves but nothing sated the woman until finally the woman came to the tree, getting to her knees and praying, begging for something more, a seed, a seed that she would sow herself and raise.

Heidi’s eyes widen as she watched as branches came down and entered the woman’s abdomen. Forcing its magic into her. Watched as her mother left, content and came back months later, holding a bundle to her chest.

“Our child…” Her mother said, revealing Heidi’s infant form to the tree, “Thank you, I shall raise her, to follow out with my plan for revenge, she will bring revenge to us both, I promise you this, she will be used for us!”

“NO!” Heidi removed her hand from the tree and looked up at it, “NO! NO! NO! You-YOU!” she tugged at her hair.

‘I am, little one,’ the tree said, ‘I am the one who helped create you with your mother, I am, in a sense, your father.’

Geralt grabbed Heidi as she stumbled back, shaking her head. She turned to Geralt and said, “Take me home, please, take me home, I’ve seen enough, I’ve seen enough!”

‘I am sorry, little one,’ the tree said as they couple left, “Geralt of Rivia, please, keep her out the woods, I am afraid, things are about to happen and will be detrimental to her if she were around.’

Geralt nodded his head and then picked Heidi’s sobbing form up and carried her out the woods. They would have a long talk about what they saw.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

“Did she even love me?” Heidi asked, hugging tight to Geralt, “Did she even see me for more than an object of revenge?”

“I don’t know, we’ll never know,” Geralt said, pulling Heidi’s face up, “But… she’s not here, and you are at a crossroad, Heidi.”

Heidi looked into Geralt’s eyes as the man said, “You can raise our child in the way your mother raised you, or…you can be better than her, you can show our child that they are loved and cherished, that they are wanted. You are better than her, you are, Heidi, remember that.”

Gerallt leaned forward and kissed her forehead gently. Heidi let out a sob and said, “No wonder why she didn’t talk about my father, he’s a tree!” She looked at Geralt and said, with a snort, “I’m part tree….”

Geralt played with a curl and said, “I’m glad you can joke about it…”

“It’s all I can do now,” Heidi said, with a sigh, laying back on Geralt’s chest, “No wonder why she cursed your ancestor, he killed her god, imprisoned her and broke that bond, she was out for the whole family line.”

Geralt stopped playing with Heidi’s curl and then slowly sat up, “Heidi, how do we break the curse,” he said suddenly, looking down at the woman, “We need to figure it out fast.”

“I don’t know how to break it, I’ve been looking through the books she had, I’m trying-“ Heidi gestured to the pile of books on the floor, books that were not her trashy romance novels.

“We need to try harder, Heidi, I’m not the last one of my kin now,” Geralt said, looking down to Heidi’s belly and placing a hand on it.

“Oh fuck,” Heidi said, placing her hand on top of Geralt's, “You’re not, our baby is."

TBC....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol, if anyone was paying attention to this story, they would have seen that Heidi never speaks about her father, well, now you know why.


	18. Strained Reunions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is ending fast, I wish it wasn't I really enjoyed writing it. Anyways, thanks for the feedback, I can't tell you if the couple gets a happy ending or nah yet, because it's going to be a surprise.

“There we are,” The doctor said, looking over to Geralt and Heidi, holding a white wand in her hand, “You see there,” she pointed to the screen, “I see some heartbeats.”

“….Some?” Heidi said turning to Geralt and then to the doctor, squeezing her husband’s hand “What do you mean, some?”

“I see….one heartbeat,” The doctor said, moving the wand around on Heidi’s slick belly, “And heartbeat number 2, that’s it, you’re having twins,” she looked over to couple, “Congratulations!”

Geralt felt the world tilt and Heidi shook him saying, “No! No fainting!”

“Two?!” Geralt said, looking at the doctor, “Two babies, Heidi, we’re not ready for two babies, we’re ready for one baby, not two babies! Heidi what are we-“

“First time father jitters,” Heidi said, patting Geralt’s arm, looking at the doctor, who nodded her head and looked at the two, “We didn’t think getting pregnant was on the plate.”

“Oh goodness, Mr. Geralt,” The doctor laughed as she helped Heidi wipe the gel off her belly, “You’ll be fine, if you have any questions, I’m sure the number of the Midwife I gave to Heidi would be helpful, though I don’t think she works with multiple births.”

Heidi thanked the doctor and then pulled her shirt down, just as the doctor left the room. She looked at Geralt and said with a smile, “Three months pregnant and we find out we’re having twins.”

“Heidi we only have one of each item, we’ll need to get anther one of each item,” Geralt said as Heidi sighed and put on her coat, “Two blankets, two cradles, two sets of clothes…”

“You’re overthinking this,” Heidi said as she walked out the office, with Geralt following behind her, “I’ll have to knit another baby blanket, one twin can’t have their own blanket and the other one doesn’t.”

“You’re awful at knitting,” Geralt said as they left the doctor’s office, “Heidi why aren’t you freaking out like me?”

“Because why should I?” Heidi rubbed her belly and got in the car, “See look, the way I see it, if we’re ready, good! If we’re not, oh well.”

“Oh well?” Geralt echoed, starting the car, “Oh well?!”

“I’m hungry, Geralt , I want ice cream, can we get some, please?” Heidi rubbed her belly, distracting the man from his melt down, “The baby-oh sorry, the babies want some!”

“Babies, we’re having two…” Geralt rubbed his face, “Oh gods.”

Heidi smiled and kissed the man on the cheek, “I want cookie dough and chocolate ice cream please, I’m sure you’ll want your usual…rum raisin and vanilla.”

“Hmmm, that is a good combination,” Geralt said, “Let’s go get the ice cream and get you home, so I can go make this stupid cradle.”

“You are going to make the cradle?!” Heidi asked and she smiled, “Have at it, I want to see this.”

Geralt nodded his head, “Let’s go get the stupid ice cream so you can stop mocking me.”

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

They walked for days or for hours, they didn’t know. Yennefer and Florence looked around the tunnel of roots and frowned. It was leading them to nowhere, they were just walking down a long tunnel of roots. The piece of ship wood was vibrating almost violently, in the sorceress’s hand. They were going the right direction. It was getting colder too, their breath was now showing, maybe they were getting closer.

“Do you think we’re getting closer?” Florence asked Yennefer as they walked, “It’s getting chilly.”

“I hope so,” Yennefer said stopping as Florence held a hand up, “What is it?”

“….A breeze, I can feel it,” Florence looked at the woman, “Not too long now, let’s go,” the two walked faster, happy to know that the end was coming.

“It’s getting colder,” Yennefer said as the breeze picked up, “The air, it smells fresh here, perhaps the caregiver’s living area is magical.

They continued walking faster, just as light began to form at the end of the tunnel. There was an end, they were getting closer and closer and closer until they were walking out into a snow covered woods. Florence and Yennefer looked at each other and slowly moved away from the tunnel. They weren’t standing in ash covered woods, the air was fresh, the sky bright and blue.

“Where are we?” Florence asked as they looked around, “Is this the caregiver’s dwelling?”

“IF this is the caregiver’s dwelling,” Yennefer said, with a frown, “Then they are very powerful, extremely powerful, what if they’re still alive?”

“Then we proceed with-“ Florence stopped and looked forward, “Yennefer, I think there’s a unicorn over there.”

Yennefer looked over and stopped, seeing a black horse, staring at them, with a horn that shined in the sky. Yennefer stepped forward in awe at the creature but stopped when the horse turned and ran off. She turned to Florence and said, “We should follow it, maybe it’ll lead us to the caregiver’s dwelling.”

The two walked quickly through the snow, looking for the direction the unicorn went. They seemed to walk for hours until the woods thinned out and a house began to show, sitting close to a barn and an open field, where three black horses were running around in the snow, along with three sheep, two goats and a strange looking creature. The two walked over to the field but stopped when the strange creature bleated loudly, looking at them and started to herd the sheep and goats away. The horses neighed loudly and then galloped away into the barn.

Florence and Yennefer heard someone snap at the creatures and then someone stumbled out as the strange creature headbutted them out the barn. The person turned and looked out at the field. The person was a man and was staring at them. Florence took a step forward and said, “Yennefer…that is a Witcher right there, I can see it, their eyes.”

“A Witcher, in this dwelling?” Yennefer said, shaking her head, no….could it be? “Let’s go look!”

They walked closer to the field and the person started walking as well. As they got closer, Yennefer could see white hair, fluttering in the wind and face that was very familiar, extremely familiar.

“Geralt?” Yennefer breathed, looking at the man, “Geralt?!”

The man stopped and then said, “Yennefer?” before walking faster, “Yennfer! It is you!”

Yennefer broke into a run and then she and Geralt were hugging each other tightly. Yennefer cupped Geralt’s face and then smiled, “You’re, you’re alive! I can’t believe it, for five years, we thought you were dead!”

Geralt smiled and then hugged Yennefer again, “I’ve never been better, much more alive,” he looked over to Florence and said, “Who is this?”

“Witcher Florence, he’s been helping us on our quest,” Yennefer said, letting go of Geralt’s face, with tears in her eyes, “It’s so good to see you again and so healthy and…you’ve gained muscle weight, you look good in these strange pants too.”

“Jeans, and they are very comfortable,” Geralt said, with a smile, looking at the two, “You two are freezing, come on, let’s go inside,” Geralt looked at the two.

Yennefer and Florence looked to each other and then walked across the field to the waiting house. It was a strange house, no fire pits to be seen, no wells close by, it seemed to be lacking. Geralt stopped at the door and said, “Please, shoes off, or else she’ll get me for tracking snow through the house.”

“She? Who is she?” Yennefer said as they took off their shoes.

“Oh, you’ll see,” Geralt said as they walked into the house and Geralt closed the door.

The inside of the house was warm, and cozy, yet there were no fires. The inside was bright and yet there were no torches no lanterns. On the wall was a huge black painting that was moving, the pictures were moving and making noises, how odd!

“Geralt?!” A woman’s voice called from another room, “Is that you?! Good, I didn’t want you out there, in the cold, another storm’s coming, make sure the animals are tucked away!”

There were soft footsteps that camer closer and as they came closer so did ancient magic, ancient powerful magic, the same magic that Yennefer had felt all through the mountain, but this magic was softer, calmer, perhaps? But it was the same magic, the same dangerous magic.

A woman appeared, holding two tankards, made of strange material, wearing a long dress and stockings. She was all smiles but stopped when her eyes landed on Florence and Yennefer, her eyes rested on Yennefer again and the magic around the woman seemed to want to snap forward.

“Geralt, who is this?” the woman said, her sparkling amber eyes were not so sparkling now, “Who are they?”

“This is Yennefer and Florence, another Witcher,” The woman’s eyes had lost all of their shine now, “They’re from my world…”

“Geralt…” The woman said softly, looking at Geralt, “I didn’t make enough cocoa for everyone…” her eyes were sharp now.

The magic in the air took on a sharp tinge and Yennefer looked to Florence. They were definitely in the presence of the caregiver.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Geralt knew Heidi was on edge when he bought Yennefer and the Witcher Florence into the house. When he told her their names, she seemed to shut down, going back into the kitchen to make more hot cocoa.

“Yennefer, how did you and Witcher Florence get here?” Geralt asked as Heidi returned with hot chocolate for them all, “And you said…I was gone for five years?”

Geralt watched as Yennefer stared at Heidi as she sat beside him on the couch, picking up two mugs and then handing one to Geralt. Yennefer turned to Geralt and said, “A tunnel, made of roots, led us here,” she sniffed at the concoction Heidi gave her and casted a spell to detect poisons and spells.

“I didn’t poison you!” Heidi snapped, crossing her arms, “You two, however have trespassed onto my land, in my woods.”

Geralt turned to Heidi and placed a comforting hand on her knee, sending her soothing thoughts, ‘Heidi, they mean no harm…’

‘I don’t know that, Geralt, the way Yennefer looks at me, I might not be alive soon, if she has her way,’ Heidi huffed back in her mind.

Geralt watched Yennefer’s eyes fall to the hand on Heidi’s knee and he tried to take it away but Heidi kept it on her knee with her hand. Heidi looked over to the two and said, “A tunnel of roots, in my woods, not impossible, but unlikely.”

“That’s where we came out of,” Florence said as he looked at the interaction between the two, “We were following the wood from a ship, hoping to find help.”

“Help for what,” Geralt asked, tapping his fingers on Heidi’s knee. She was anxious, very anxious.

“After you disappeared, Geralt, the mountain erupted, it’s been raining ash ever since,” Yennefer said, sipping at her drink and nearly moaning, it was delicious, “We assumed that it was because of the magic in the mountain, and we were right, it was because of the magic. Geralt, we opened a prison.”

“I know,” Geralt said, looking at the two, “We,” he motioned to Heidi, “Saw what happened, but you’re saying the mountain erupted, we never saw that.”

“So, you know, Geralt and yet, you sit here, with the imprisoned caregiver,” Yennefer looked over to the woman, regretting that sip of whatever she gave them, “What have you done to him? What spell is he under?”

“I’ve cast no spell!” Heidi said, standing, “How dare you come into my home and accuse me of….bewitching Geralt!”

“He sits here, by your side, not reacting to this magic, the same magic that ravages our home,” Yennefer stood as well, “The same magic that will kill us all, if not stopped.”

“Yennefer, it isn’t Heidi’s magic that was in the mountains,” Geralt stood up, placing himself between the two sorceresses, “It was her mother’s magic, her mother, who is now dead. She doesn’t know about our world, except for what I’ve told her.”

‘Geralt,’ Heidi’s thoughts flew to him, ‘Don’t tell them about the tree, please….’

‘I won’t,’ Geralt reassured her,

“I-“ Yennefer started but Florence pulled her down quickly, ignoring the glare from the sorceress. He looked at Geralt and Heidi saying, “I apologize for Yennefer, we’re a bit tired and hungry, we’ve walked quite a ways and are now in a strange place.”

“Geralt can I speak to you in the kitchen,” Heidi said, standing to the side, “Please,” she tugged at the man’s arm.

“Alright, let’s go,” Geralt moved but Heidi stopped and waved her hand, her magic listened to her sometimes and this was one of those times. It settled on the house.

“This room, the kitchen and the guestroom are the only places you two are allowed to roam,” Heidi said, turning to Yennefer and Florence, “If you try to go anywhere else, you’ll regret it.”

Heidi and Geralt left the room and walked into the kitchen, where Heidi closed and locked the door, tossing up a shield. She turned to Geralt and asked, “Are you going to try to go back with them?”

“No,” Geralt answered, “Is that why you’re acting like this? Heidi, I married you, we have children on the way, I’m not leaving you, I swear.”

“What if they try to make you leave?” Heidi asked, pacing the kitchen floor, “What if they don’t give you a choice?”

“They would never do that, Yennefer would never do that, I will talk to her, Heidi, and convince her,” Geralt said going over to Heidi and hugging her tightly, “You’re not getting rid of me, Heidi, I promise you that.”

“I’m scared, what if they…try to hurt the tree?” Heidi asked, “What if they try to hurt us?” she placed a hand on her small baby bump, “I can’t-Geralt, they need to leave and soon!”

Geralt cupped Heidi’s face and said, “We’ll…try to help them with the ash issue here, you are not going into the woods they are not going to tree, okay?”

“Okay,” Heidi said nodding her head as Geralt kissed her forehead, “Okay, I’m going make an early dinner, you go take them to their guest room, they smell like they’ve been outdoors for months.”

Geralt smiled down at Heidi and then left the kitchen. He looked at the two and said, “We have a room for you two, if you just follow me,” he turned, “Heidi’s making dinner, she’s said you two should wash up, I’ll show you how to use the shower and toilet.”

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

“This place has many luxuries,” Yennefer said, looking out the window of their room, “water that runs hot, moving pictures, the food is different too but better.”

“Makes a person want to stay,” Florence said, laying on the bed, looking at the sorceress, “A Witcher could get used to a place like this, no beasts, it seems, nothing but peace is here.”

“This place could likely be fake,” Yennefer said, looking over to the Witcher, “Florence, the magic in this area is very powerful and very ancient.”

“Our hostess is pregnant,” Florence said suddenly, sitting up, “Did you know that? She’s pregnant with the Witcher’s child.”

“…..Pregnant?” Yennefer turned to Florence, with wide eyes, “How is that possible!? She’s a witch, she should be barren, like me! Geralt is sterile.”

“It’s most likely what you said, this magic is the cause of their child,” Florence said, looking over to Yennefer, ““You said it yourself, her magic, it’s powerful, ancient, wild, it’s old magic, isn’t it, magic that can’t be tapped due to the changes in our world,” Florence said, tapping his fingers together, “Yennefer, magic like that doesn’t follow law and order, that kind of magic…does what it wants, the wielder of that magic can do what they want.”

“Like…bewitching a powerful Witcher, trying to trap them here?” Yennefer said, looking to the Witcher, “Destroying a world from here with ease. Florence, she’s too powerful, if we can contain her, and bring her back with us, we can stop the ash from falling, and maybe I can figure out how to use her magic, and how she got pregnant, this could change everything we know about magic. I spoke to Geralt, the spell she has on him, it's powerful, he's not leaving her, he's staying, no matter what I say to him, she is so powerful...”

Florence looked at the woman and said, “This magic perhaps shouldn’t be used,” he looked away, “Perhaps we should just go back, after the ash is gone.”

“I need to know how to tap into that magic, Florence,” Yennefer said, turning to the Witcher, “I need to know how she got pregnant, I just need to!”

“Her magic is a bit off,” Florence said, looking over to the door, “I don’t know why but she can’t control it, or is having problems.”

“Well, we’ll figure it out, but if she can’t control her magic that’ll make it easier to contain her” Yennefer said as she sat on the bed, “She’s too valuable to let her stay here, perhaps when we get back, I can seek help from the magical schools, to keep her controlled, we could all benefit from this magic!”

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

‘Why are you here, little one?’ Heidi looked up at the tree, rubbing her belly, ‘I told Geralt to keep you from the woods.’

“The world you showed me, my mother’s world, it’s in danger,” she said sitting down on a root, “The mountain she was imprisoned in, erupted and it’s spewing ash, do you know how to stop it?”

‘I do not know,’ the tree said, rumbling, ‘I do know, little one, that you hold the power to stop it, you are your mother’s child, you are my child…you easily hold our power, yet you do not use it.’

“I don’t know how to use it,” Heidi said softly, running a hand over her belly, “I can barely use my magic now.”

‘You can, if you just focus, as it is, you need to leave these woods, do not return,’ the tree rumbled, as if sensing something, ‘Little one, go back to your fated one, now.’

Heidi sighed as she stood. She had to sneak out, after Geralt fell asleep to go talk to the tree. She wanted Yennefer gone, she wanted the other Witcher gone. He unnerved her, watching her, tracking her. He could feel his eyes on her belly, as if he knew she was pregnant. Yennefer, she stared at Heidi with barely concealed distrust, with awe. Heidi wanted to scream, to pull her hair out, to banish them away from her home but she and Geralt promised them they would try to help them with the ash on The Continent, once they were done, they could go home, and leave them alone. Let them be a family in peace.

“I don’t know what to do,” Heidi said as she rested her hand on the tree’s root, “I just…what do I do? How can I fix it?”

“You can fix it by coming with us,” Heidi turned to see Yennefer and Florence standing in the clearing, looking at her, “But, first, you can tell us about the this tree,” Yennefer gestured to the tree, “And why is responds to you and only you. While you and Geralt were busy, I’ve been to this tree, Heidi, it doesn’t respond to me, and yet it hums with power, ancient magic, I want to know how to use it.”

“You can’t just use it,” Heidi said, taking a step back, as the two walked forward, “Yennefer, it’s a living thing, it does what it wants to do.”

“How is it possible for you to get pregnant, with Geralt’s child?” the sorceress asked Heidi, who placed her hand on the tree, “We’re barren, you should be barren! You’re destroying our world! Your magic is killing us! And yet here you stand, bewitching Geralt with a strong and powerful spell! That thing in your belly, it’s not a child, it’s cursed, and I will take you back, take you back with us, make you take the spell off Geralt and then we’ll see how you use this magic.”

“I have no idea what is going on in your world! Ash falling, wild magic?! And you keep calling me the caregiver! I am not the caregiver of some god tree,” Heidi held her hand out, “You need to go, go back to your world, Yennefer, Florence, Geralt and I will try to save it from here.”

“You’re coming with us,” Yennerfer said, looking to Florence, “Florence, we have to take her with us, she can stop the ash, she will change how we see magic. We need her to break the spell she has on Geralt.”

Heidi let out a whimper and tried to spell them away but her magic didn’t respond. She felt the tree rumble loudly, it’s roots coming up to block Florence and Yennefer.

‘Run, little one, go to your fated one!’ it told her and Heidi ran, going deeper into the woods.

“Florence go get her, she can’t escape, if she escapes, we’ll never stop the ash! I’ll deal with the tree!” Yennefer said to the man, “Go and get her!”

The ground rumbled and groaned as the roots moved, Florence chased after Heidi and Yennefer held her hands up to stop the tree in anyway she could.

Heidi let out a grunt, tripping and falling down into the snow. She stopped moving, panting as she heard a twig snap. She turned slowly, on her side and saw, something, moving into through the trees. It was a thin figure, walking slowly through the trees. Heidi slowly sat up and watched as it got closer, and closer, what little light to be had from the moon and stars did nothing to light the figure up. Heidi got up and backed away slowly but let out a gasp as a strong hand grabbed her shoulder, the poorly healed one. She moaned in pain as she was turned around to look into the face of Florence.

“Don’t make this hard for the both of us,” Florence said, squeezing Heidi’s shoulder tighter, making her cry out in pain, “Let’s go.”

“Don’t do this, please!” Heidi sobbed as Florence dragged her through the woods, “We’ll help you figure out your ash problem, but I can’t leave with you, I have to stay here, this is my world, I didn’t put a spell on Geralt, please!” She looked out into the woods, the figure was so close, "Please, get me out of here, please, we can talk about it at the house, please, I can't stay in this area!"

“You are too dangerous, All this power from you, it has to be sealed or contain,” Florence said, dragging Heidi along, “Yennefer is right, Witch, you have to be controlled.”

Heidi struggled and tried to shout spells but nothing happened, damn her pregnancy right now! She bit at Florence’s hand hard and let out a cry of pain as he squeezed harder, making her see stars as the muscles in her shoulder started to strain.

“Let her go now!” Florence and Heidi looked up to see Geralt standing before them in the snow, holding his sword, “Get your fucking hand off my wife before I cut it off.”

TBC….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yennefer isn't the bad person here, she's just...looking out for Yennefer and trying to what would benefit her.


	19. Bittersweet Goodbyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are going to hate me for this chapter. :D

Heidi let out a grunt, tearing away from Florence and running over to Geralt, who grabbed her and hid her frame behind him, his sword pointed to Florence.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know what to do,” Heidi whispered, “I went to the tree for help with the ash….”

“We’ll talk about this later, for now, we need to get out these woods,” Geralt said to Heidi, still looking at Florence, “I don’t know what is wrong with both you and Yennefer but it ends now, you two need to leave, now.”

“Their ash problem,” Heidi whispered, but Geralt snarled, “I’m not feeling that generous right now.”

“Geralt,” All heads turned to see Yennefer walking up to the three, “Geralt, let us help you, she’s put a powerful spell on you, telling you lies, making you see things, we’ll take you home, Geralt, remove the spell she has on you, we’ll figure out what she’s done, we’ll take her with us.”

“You aren’t taking her anywhere, Yennefer,” Geralt said, looking at the two, “We talked, damn it! I told you we would help you, I gave you my word, I’m not under a spell, I told you that I’m staying on my own will! This is how you treat me?! By calling me a fool under a spell?! Trying to force me and Heidi to leave? You know me better than anyone, Yennefer that I would never be forced to stay anywhere! Influence spells don’t work on me!”

“She’s not using our magic, she’s using some other magic! Dangerous magic,” Yennefer said looking to Heidi, “Her magic, Geralt, can do things, it follows no rule!”

Geralt felt Heidi grab at his arm, shaking, “Geralt, in the woods, something is coming, something bad, we have to go.”

Geralt could feel her terror through their bond, he began to pull her away from the two and started walking but stopped when Florence and Yennefer made to follow them, “Yennefer.”

“She’s too valuable to us,” Yennefer said and Geralt was back in the cave, with the sorceress, trying to stop her from using her magic, damn it, she was so stubborn!

“Do you think she’s worth dying for?” Geralt asked the sorceress, “Is she worth the risk of your life, of Florence’s life?”

“Yes,” Yennefer said, holding her hands out just as Heidi screamed through their bond and then nothing. Shit, they had been so busy arguing, that whatever it was that was out there, Heidi-

Geralt felt Heidi let go of his arm, laughing, madly. They turned to her, the three of them, watching her bend over laughing, holding her pregnant stomach, her hair falling over her face. She laughed until she coughed and gagged, nearling vomiting in the snow. When she stopped laughing, she lifted her head up to them, grey eyes gleaming in the dark. Geralt took a step back as Heidi looked at them all, with a wide smile on her face.

“I’m flattered, Yennefer of Vegnerberg, that you would risk dying at the hands of the kin of my betrayer,” Heidi said, in a voice that wasn’t her voice, “To try to tap into the power I house. I must also thank you, for your pride, your ignorance and thirst for power. Without it, the tree, my god, would not have been distracted and pull down the bubble trapping me. You made it so easy for me to finally finish what I started so long ago.”

Heidi’s head turned to Geralt and then to the sorceress, “He told me you were like a dog with a bone, so...incessant” She tilted her head and smirked, “I think you are more of a child, who has jumped into the deep end of the pool and is about to drown and no one is around to save you.”

“What have you done to Geralt, to our world?” Yennefer demanded, as Heidi walked away from the three, humming, “I am talking to you!”

“And I am listening and I have to wonder, did I do something to Geralt of Rivia?” She turned to the Witcher and smiled, “Perhaps, perhaps not, wouldn’t you like to know…do you still hold feelings for him? Do you still love the man? Maybe you do, maybe not but it looks like you do still love him.”

“Yennefer, don’t listen to her, that is not Heidi,” Geralt said, earning a giggle from Heidi, grey eyes sparkling with mirth.

“Oh, but I am Heidi, see, same body, same magic, same…pregnant belly,” Heidi’s hand came down to her belly and she rubbed it lovingly, “I can read you like a book, Yennefer of Vegnerberg. You’re jealous of me, of my magic, of the fact that I didn’t have to give up my chance of motherhood to tap into this power I have. My magic gave me the ability to take barren seed and create a child, yes, something you’ve wanted for a long time, but I do it in one night.”

“Do not listen to her, that is not Heidi, that is something else, Yennefer, don’t fall into her trap!” Geralt rushed over to Heidi, “I know you’re in there, Heidi, fight her! Fight her or else you’ll lose yourself!”

Heidi pushed Geralt away from her with ease, making him hit a tree as he went flying in the air. She turned to Yennefer and said, “I’ll let you in on a little secret, sorceress, the magic you want, you can’t touch it, you can’t use it, you want to know why,” she walked over to Yennefer and said, in a low voice, “Because you can’t channel it, this magic is old, ancient and requires more than a little school for its user. Oh also, as the years went on, you humans ruined the lands, ruined the world, tainted it, killed spirits and gods, and true magic left with it! Now you’re left with little smoke and mirror tricks, do you want to see real magic, Yennefer, I shall show you real magic!”

Heidi held up hand and snapped her fingers, sending them flying through the woods to the bone white tree. She walked over to the tree and held her hands against it, smiling as roots flew from it and buried themselves in her back. She sighed and turned to the three, spreading her arms out, with a smile of pure glee. Magic poured over the three, freezing them in place.

“Ash, falling from the sky, I can see it, Yennefer, the roots you followed, are the roots from this tree, connected to roots from the original Living God Tree. You don’t want to choke from the ash, worry not. Your world shall choke on roots before they die from the ash, I hope you enjoy the front row seats.”

The ground below them rumbled and shook, the tree groaning in pain as its roots began to grow, burying themselves in the ground, racing to the tunnel to go to the other world to choke the lands and the people on them. They had to do something. With the woman distracted,Yennfer managed a spell to free Florence from the woman’s spell.

Florence took his sword out and rushed to Heidi, swinging his sword in the air but roots hit him and he went flying. Yennefer shouted a spell but it bounced harmlessly off the woman. Heidi turned to Geralt and said, “I’ll kill four birds with one stone! Your seed, taints her, she grows them, I can feel them, pulling at her life force, draining her…I shall do her a favor and rid them, there are enough parasites out there, why should she carry two. I’ll let you watch before I kill you.”

“No!” Geralt got up, gritting his teeth as he fought the spell placed on him and walked over to where Heidi stood, “You will not harm her or my children! Kill me if you have to but leave her alone,” He wrapped himself around Heidi’s body, “Please, kill me, please, leave them be!”

“Geralt no!” Yennefer screamed, “Don’t do it!”

“We’ll suffer together, Geralt of Rivia!” the voice from Heidi’s mouth grew higher in pitch as roots flew from the tree and aimed for the middle of Geralt’s back and Heidi’s belly, "Let us all die together then!"

“NO!” A voice screamed in Geralt’s mind and a hand shot out into the air, a ball of white light forming from it. The roots hit the light and it seemed time stopped and shattered into a million pieces. Geralt found himself flying forward into a world of white and crashing onto nothing. He let out a hiss of pain and stood up, looking around. He faltered, when he saw a prone form on the nothingness and ran over to it, finding Heidi laying there, eyes closed and roots protruding from her back, limp against the ground as well. Geralt fell to his knees and pulled Heidi into his arms, whispering, “Heidi, please, wake up,” shaking Heidi’s prone form, “Heidi!”

“She won’t wake, at least for now she won’t,” Geralt looked up to see Heidi’s mother standing there, in that black dress, staring down at him with those grey eyes, “Too much power, she broke my hold on her…her love for you and the seed that taints her broke it for good, I don’t think I have any powers now, I think my own child took them.”

“Where are we?” Geralt asked, holding Heidi tighter to him, “What have you done?”

“We’re stuck...,” the woman said, pacing, “In between the space of reality, time…magic, who knows, when Heidi broke my spell, it sent us here.”

“Well, since we’re here, let’s talk then,” Geralt said, shifting Heidi in his arms, “Let’s talk about your thirst for revenge, your daughter, me, my kin, we have all the time in world, don’t we?”

“There is nothing to speak of Geralt-“ The woman started but Geralt snarled.

“Bullshit! You were willing to kill her! You were willing to kill your daughter for your revenge!” He motioned to Heidi and then to the woman, “Are you so blinded by your hatred and anger. Out of all of us, Heidi is innocent, she hasn’t done anything! She forgave me when I nearly killed her, gave without taking, saved me, when she didn’t have to!”

“Her fate was sealed when she was born,” The woman said, turning away from Geralt, “I knew the seed I carried, would not live long, the wheels of fate began to turn when I felt her move in me. Do you think it was by chance that Yennefer found the book, came to you for help? No, that was me, that was me making fate do my bidding. Everything happened because I wanted it to, except…for her falling in love with you, that I had not expected. I kept her away from people, saved her from her own actions for this moment, for the moment the last of my betrayer’s kin would be at my feet, ready for death but this, I hadn’t expected this,” The woman walked up to Geralt, “I hadn’t expected a love so strong that it could cut through ancient spells and curses. All my plans, ruined, by my own child, by my own seed of revenge.”

Geralt closed his eyes and then opened them saying, “The tree didn't give her to you for your revenge, she was given to you so that you could love her, and she could love you back. She asked me, if you ever loved her or was she just a tool to you. I couldn’t answer for her, but you can, please, tell her truth, I’m sure she’s listening.”

The woman crouched down in front of Geralt and looked at Heidi’s still form. She sighed and reached out to touch her hair and said, in a soft voice, “I remember, when she was little, she would run to me, with flowers and declare her love for me, she thought of me as her sun and moon, her day and night. When she looked at me and told me she loved me, I knew it was true.”

“Do you love her?” Geralt asked, making the woman look at him and then to Heidi.

“A mother will always love her child, no matter what they do to them or what they to them,” she whispered, and then closed her eyes, “I love my child, even though I sacrificed myself so that I could one day use the power she had for my own means. I loved her when she went through the pain of my death, through the pain of living without me. I made her suffer, I made her hurt, nearly had her killed, twice.”

Something inside the woman seemed to snap and the woman let out a sob saying, “I-I let my rage and anger do this to her, I can see clearly now, I ruined my daughter, I don’t know what to do.”

“You can fix it, Heidi can’t fix it, I can’t fix it,” Geralt said, looking at the woman, “Ask your daughter for forgiveness, and be asked for forgiveness. Forgiveness is a powerful tool, let it sooth you.”

The woman looked down at Heidi once more and whispered, “Heidi, my love, my special child, please, forgive your mother for what she’s done, what she was willing to do for her own malice and anger, angry enough to ruin a world and two people who are truly in love.”

The woman let out a gasp as a hand grabbed her free hand and found herself looking into Heidi’s eyes. Amber eyes softened and Heidi smiled, “I forgive you, Mother, you were full of anger and rage,” she whispered weakly, “I forgive you for what you have done, for what you were going to do.”

Heidi’s mother let out a sob and leaned down and kissed Heidi’s cheek. Heidi returned the kiss and said, “Mother, it’s time for you to let yourself be asked for forgiveness.”

“Zeinab?” Heidi’s mother turned slowly to see a man standing there, dressed in period clothes, looking almost like Geralt, almost, “Zeinab, my desert flower…”

Heidi’s mother stood and slowly walked over to the man, asking, “Marek?” tears filled her eyes as the man walked to her.

“I am sorry, Zeinab,” The man said wiping away the tears from the woman’s eyes, “I let greed and power destroy you, us, I am so sorry, I can never make it up to you, I can never tell you how much I tormented myself for locking you away for killing your god, for everything, please, give me an eternity to make it up to, please, forgive me.”

“Marek,” Zeinab whispered, before nodding her head, “I forgive you, I forgive you, we have all the time in eternity for you to make it up to me, for me to forgive you.”

“I am glad,” Marek said, holding his hand out, “Let us go home, together.”

“I feel so light,” Zeinab whispered, grabbing the man’s hand before turning to Geralt, “Geralt of Rivia, take care of my daughter, love her and care for her in the way she deserves.”

“I will,” Geralt said, grabbing Heidi’s hand and lacing his fingers with her.

“Goodbye Mother, rest well, be at peace,” Heidi said, watching her mother and her bonded fade away, smiling at each other, “She’s gone…the curse is gone, Geralt.”

With that statement, time seemed to put itself together and the two of them were sent flying forward, landing before the tree, in the woods, with its roots still digging in the earth but it wasn’t moving, nothing was moving except for the two of them. Geralt felt Heidi grab his hand and say, “I know how to do it, I can stop the roots, the ash, I can see it all, help me to the tree, please.”

“I’ve got you,” Geralt helped Heidi up and together the two went to the tree and together they placed their hands on it. Heidi closed her eyes and began to whisper a spell that went through not only the tree but through Geralt as well.

Ancient magic whipped around them, flying between the roots of the tree, finding the connection between the worlds. It raced forward jumping around The Continent, stopping roots in their tracks, turning them into dust, flying in the air. Ash, the ash that had been falling for years now stopped, the mountain dying as the wild magic left it, to return to its owner. Heidi let out a gasp as she felt magic tear through her, magic that was filled with rage and anger, sadness, lonely magic that had Heidi sobbing. She took it all in and then calmed it down before both she and Geralt let go of the tree and fell to the ground, the roots in her back turning into dust. She was so weak and Geralt was not moving at all, having been a conduit for the magic as well. Perhaps, they just needed to rest, if she could get to him, they could get to the house and sleep for a long time. 

“The roots…” Heidi said as time began to move once more, “Yennefer, Florence, if you want to return to your world, do it now….the ash has stopped, the roots are gone, but the connection between these worlds is crumbling, go now.”

Heidi sat up and looked at Geralt, going over to his form, smiling. They were curse free, they could raise their children without fear, they could be-

“Don’t touch him,” Yennefer said, looking at Heidi as Florence pressed the tip of his sword into Heidi’s neck, “You’re too powerful, you have no more claim on him, you’re not a witch, you’re something else a demon, a spirit, I do not know but, you don't get to keep Geralt.”

“No,” Heidi whimpered as Yennefer walked over to Geralt’ form and used a spell to lift him up, “Don’t take him from me, please!”

“He should have never been here in the first place, we’re taking him home, we’re freeing him of the spell you put on him…” Yennefer said, looking at Heidi, “If you try to follow us, we will hurt you. Geralt is no longer yours to control.”

“His children, think of his children!” Heidi wailed, as they started to walk away from her, “Please! Don’t! I love him, he’s my bonded! We’re fated! Stop! I DIDN'T PUT A SPELL ON HIM! DON’T TAKE HIM FROM ME!”

Heidi stood up and took a step but her world tilted and she fell into the snow. She could only watch as the two carried Geralt off into the woods, to the tunnel, away from Heidi, “Geralt, no…I love you,” she felt her vision darken and knew no more.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

‘Geralt…I love you…..stay with me forever, don’t ever leave me…we’re fated you know,’ Geralt wrapped his arms around Heidi and leaned in to kiss her but she just smiled up at him and exploded into a cloud of red petals. Geralt looked down at his hands, watching the petals fly away. No, Heidi, no! Come back Heidi! Geralt gripped his chest, it felt as though something was draining from him, something important but he couldn’t understand what it was, why did it hurt though? He looked up as he fell to his knees and saw Heidi standing there, holding the hands of the two children that plagued his dream. She gave him a sad smile and then opened her mouth.

“Geralt, no….I love you…” she whispered, as all three of them disappeared and Geralt sat up with a snarl, looking around. Where was he? More importantly, where was his wife?

“Heidi?” Geralt asked in the darken room, “Heidi, where are you?” He reached out for her in their bond but found nothing, he couldn’t feel her, he couldn’t read her emotions or her thoughts, it was empty. He felt empty, “Heidi!”

Geralt got out of the bed he was in and looked around. This wasn’t their room, this wasn’t their house, the floors were stone, the room colder, with only a fire to keep it warm. He stumbled over to the window and opened it. There was no barn, no field full of horses and a llama. It was bustling city, one he knew well. Geralt was home. Geralt was back in his world.

No!

“Heidi, please, Heidi!” Geralt moved away from the window and walked over to the door and tired to open it, “Open the door,” he snarled, pounding on it, “Open the god damn door!”

Moments later, the door was opening and Yennefer was walking in, with Triss, Cirilla and a few other people. They were excited, talking to him, asking his about his time in the other world. He ignored the questions and looked to Yennefer.

“Why?” He asked, looking at the sorceress, “Why?!”

“She was a danger to you,” Yennefer said, as she held a velvet bag, “This will break the spell she had over you, No matter the power, it’ll break her hold-“

“She had no hold over me!” Geralt snarled, her could feel his anger rising, “I told you, Yennefer, that I wanted to stay! We fixed the ash problem, we did! Heidi and I, we stopped it, and I told you, once we fixed you and Florence were to go home!”

“We heard everything, from Yennefer, Geralt she had-“ Geralt ignored Triss and held his hand out.

“Whatever it is in that bag, give it to me,” Geralt said, looking at Yennefer, “Give it, now!”

“It’ll light red, if you’re under a spell,” Yennefer said, taking out a crystal and, “It will-“ Geralt snatched the crystal in his and squeezed it tightly, looking at everyone, “Is it red….”

There was a heavy silence and Cirilla looked at the crystal, “No.”

“What was that?” Geralt asked, “What was that?!”

“It’s not red, the crystal is not changing colors,” Triss looked to Yennefer, “But, you said…”

“I thought,” Yennefer watched as Geralt threw the crystal across the room and looked around.

“Where are my clothes, I’m going to desert, the roots, they’re connected, they should get me to her,” Geralt said, rushing over to the bed to change.

“Geralt, the roots are gone, we barely got through,” Yennefer said, the severity of the situation setting in, “Geralt, I’m sorry, there’s no way to her…”

Geralt stopped looking for clothes and turned to Yennefer, “What did you say?”

“The tunnel is gone, there’s no way to get back to her world,” Yennefer said, “Even Cirilla can’t get to it, it’s something else, different.”

Geralt looked at the symbol on his hand and then to the window. Heidi, his Heidi torn from him, his children would be born and never know their father. The life he had with Heidi, he would never get it back, he would never see his bonded again, his wife.

“Did you leave her out there, in the snow?” Geralt asked softly, looking to Yennefer, “We stopped the ash, the roots, did you at least have the decency to take her in from the cold? She is three months pregnant, with my children! DID YOU LEAVE HER OUT THERE TO FREEZE?!”

He was cracking at the edges, his Heidi, gone, waking up alone and cold in the woods, she could freeze out there. She could be dead. The cracking grew, he heard it, in his mind, snapping. His wife, his children, out there, dead.

“Your silence tells me everything.” Geralt said, looking at the sorceress, “I need my clothes, I need to go.”

“Go where, Geralt, what is going on?” Cirilla frowned, looking at the man, “Please, tell me, you’re having kids?”

“Not anymore, I have nothing now,” Geralt said, staring at Yennefer, his heart was breaking, his family was gone. He was gone from his family, “I need to go.”

“Please, Geralt, just-“ Geralt held his hand up.

“I will tell you nothing, you will know nothing,” Geralt said finding some clothes waiting for him, “I need to leave, I need to go, I need to be alone.”

Geralt put his clothes on and pushed past everyone, he had to leave, he would go to Kaer Mohen, he needed to be alone. Heidi. He would never wake up to her again, never kiss her, hug her, make love to her.

 _‘I love you Geralt, please, don’t leave me…’_ pieces of himself were falling off now, breaking off.

 _‘Twins, can you believe it, now I have to knit another blanket…we should name one after you, if it's a boy let's start our own tradition...’_ he couldn't stop them from breaking off.

 _‘This cradle looks dangerous Geralt, let’s just buy one….’_ They were falling so fast.

_‘I love you…Geralt of Rivia’_

Geralt kept walking, he didn’t stop walking until finally the last piece fell and Geralt broke. He let out a scream and fell to his knees, in the middle of the courtyard he was in, burying his face in his hands. For the first time, in a long time, tears slipped from his eyes.

‘Heidi…’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this end....? No, it isn't!!!! There's one or two chapters left!


	20. Alone for Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more heartache is here. It had to be written!

“Geralt…..” Heidi stumbled through the snow, shivering violently, leaning against a firm but fuzzy body that walked slowly. She was covered in snow, and cold, so cold, where was she?

“….Come on Llama, good Llama,” she heard a child’s voice cut through her blurry world, “It’s okay Heidi, we’re almost there, stay with me!”

“….Geralt….” She heard the backdoor open and she being led into a warm place.

“…Come! Hurry, she’s dying! She’s been out in the cold all night, she needs help, please, don’t ask me who I am, damn it! Come save her!”

“Geralt?” Heidi was laid on the couch, a blanket tossed over her.

“It’s okay…friends on the way,” the child said, throwing more blankets on Heidi’s frame.

“…Ge…r..alt…” Heidi fell into blackness once again.

She woke up to the sounds of beeping, and muffled voices. She let out a hiss at the pain in her right arm and opened her eyes, blinking back against yellow lights. She turned her head and moaned softly, rubbing her head, or trying to. She blinked her eyes a few more times and then noticed that she wasn’t in her home or outside, but in a hospital room. She was attached to tubes and monitoring equipment that beeped loudly, making her turn away from it.

She let out a ragged moan and then a sob, as the memories came back to her. A sword to her neck, Yennefer telling her that Geralt was being taken from her. Geralt being carried away. She didn’t even get to say goodbye. She didn’t get to say goodbye to Geralt, her husband was gone, her partner was gone, the father of her children was gone.

“Geralt,” Heidi began to cry louder, “Geralt! GERALT!” She tried to tug at the tubes, she had to find him, she had to get him back! but then hands her were holding her back, “GERALT! GERALT! GERALT!”

“Sedate her,” she heard someone shout over her screams and then she was sinking back into the darkness.

When she woke up again, she was in a different room, with her friends close by, on different surfaces. She let out another sob and said, “Holly, Jasmine…Jaelyn…”

“Heidi, you’re okay,” she felt Holly touch her hand and Jaelyn touch her cheek, “It’s okay, you’re in the hospital.”

“Geralt!” She began to cry, “They took him, they took him back!” She looked at her friends, “They took my husband, they took him!”

“Who took him?” Jasmine asked, looking at Heidi, “Tell us Heidi, please.”

“Them, them, them!” Screamed and as she screamed it the lights that were on in the hallway popped and exploded, “They took him! They took him when I needed him the most!”

They tried to calm her down but they couldn’t, the nurses had to come back in and sedate her once more. It took three days of being awake in the hospital for Heidi to calm down to tell them that Geralt had been taken, without breaking out into hysterics. The doctors told her she had nearly died, suffering from borderline severe hypothermia, her body almost shut down. She and the twins were fine but they kept her in the hospital for another week under psychiatric evaluation. All she told them was that she lost her husband, he might as well be dead, she could never get to him again. They put her in touch with a therapist specializing in grief and sent her on her way.

Her friends refused to let her go back to home and so for the next two months, she lived between them, and all the while her belly grew rounder, the twins growing healthy and strong. Victor and Christopher went to her house to take care of the animals. At the end of her fifth month, at the start of her third semester, Heidi went back to home. She needed to get back to her life, to steel herself for a life without Geralt, the life of a single mother.

The first thing Heidi did was take her mother’s painting out of the attic and hang it in the parlor. She looked up at her mother’s expressionless face and said, “We’re so alike, mother…we both lost our bonded, was it them who was cursed or is us who are cursed?”

Heidi sighed and sat down, looking around, she waved her hand in the air and the windows opened the windows, letting in the late April air. Her magic came so easily now, she had so much power she could feel under her skin, humming gently, her mother’s power, her….father’s power and her own power. When Heidi came back home, the first thing she did was go into the woods to the tree. She had expected it to be waiting for her but all she found was dust where the tree stood. It gave up its life to help Heidi and Geralt stop its roots from growing in the other world and stop the ash from falling. Heidi was truly alone.

She placed a hand on her rounded belly. She was alone, for now…

She went through the house, slowly removing reminders of Geralt. His clothes were the last to go. Heidi folded them up in a box and placed them in the attic. As she packed his shirts up, something hard dropped to the floor and Heidi picked it up, finding his medallion in her hands. She covered her mouth with her hand and sobbed, tears blurring her vision. She wrapped her hands around the medallion and whispered, “I told you…I told you keep it on!”

She wiped at her eyes and slipped the medallion on her neck, it vibrated softly from her magic and she smiled softly.

“I’ll keep it on for you then…” she whispered, and then went back to packing up his clothes, leaving only one shirt of his out for her to wear, “Since you can’t keep your….promises.”

She tried to stop the tears from coming but she failed. She just wanted Geralt back.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Geralt threw the head of the dead Griffin on the Village Leader’s desk, and grunted, “My pay,” looking hard at the old man.

“Ah-“ The man gulped as those sharp yellow eyes landed on him, “Yes, here you are, kind Witcher.” The man set the sack of gold on the table and Geralt took it, weighing it in his hand, “That’s all-“

“I know it is, because if it isn’t,” Geralt said, leaving the threat hanging in the air, before leaving the house.

As he walked through the village, people parted for him like a wave. They didn’t want to cross paths with the Butcher of Balviken. Geralt had build up a reputation for himself in the last few years he’s been back on The Continent. An emotionless killer of beasts, he was ruthless, he didn’t just kill beasts, he chopped the into pieces, he left nothing of them. Bandits met the same fate, if they tried to rob him. He would leave them hanging in the trees, with their guts hanging out. Anyone that crossed his path and did him wrong did not survive the next hour.

Geralt walked over to Roach and patted her nose before getting on the horse and galloping away. He didn’t like to be around people now. They reminded him what he lost. They looked at him with fear, disgust, malice, he was a Witcher, not welcomed in this world. He was just a means to an end. People didn’t give him friendly waves, or come up to his house with a dish for him because he was on their mind and thought he would enjoy it. They sneered at him, threw rocks at him, shunned him and he went on his way, without a single care for them.

Geralt looked up at the sky and felt his muscles twitch at the cold wind that hit him. Winter was coming, best he go back to Kaer Mohem to wait it out.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

“I don’t think I can thank you enough, Tina, for saving me,” Heidi said, looking at the godling before looking at the spot where the giant tree used to be, “If you hadn’t followed Llama and the horses to me, I would have died in the snow.”

“It was nothing,” Tina said, leaning against Heidi, her hand on her the woman’s pregnant belly, “Llama came to get me, something bad was happening, if she came to get me.”

“Yeah…” Heidi said moving away from Tina and over to the tree, “A lot of bad things happened that night. I lost a husband, the tree…I can’t connect to his world….I’ve lost so much that night.”

Heidi crouched in front of the remains of the tree and sighed, rubbing her belly. Tina walked over to her and sat down, looking at the ashes that not even the wind could blow away. The godling turned to Heidi and asked, “We’ll we ever see Geralt of Rivia again?”

“I-don’t know,” Heidi said bowing her head, tears filling her eyes, “I wish, I wish to every god I knew was out there that he would come back, but, it seems unlikely, impossible.”

“Hmm,” Tina stuck her fingers in the ashes to play with them but stopped when she pulled out a large but simple seed, “Heidi, look, a seed!”

Heidi held her hand out and Tina dropped the seed in it. She stared at for a long time and then whispered, “I think, I know why the ash hadn’t been blown away, Tina, I'm suppose to, this seed has to be planted, here, in this ash, it’s like…being reborn it wants to be reborn, I think.”

Heidi and Tina quickly dug a hole for the seed and dropped it in. She held her hand out to cut it but the magic in her stopped her, it curled around her fingers, and seemed to guider her hand over it. It didn’t need blood from her to grow, it needed her magic.

“I am apart of this tree, after all,” Heidi said more to herself, “It doesn’t need my blood grow, I can make it grow by will.”

Tina scrambled back as Heidi’s hand, the one with her bonded symbol began to glow. Heidi covered the mound with her glowing hand and then said, in a soft voice, “Grow…”

She could feel the seed pulse, feel its magic come to life, wrapping around her magic, feeding from it, it’s roots growing, digging into the earth. Heidi feed it more magic and said, in a louder voice, “Grow!”

The ground shook gently as a sapling popped out of it, growing bigger, and bigger. She pushed more magic into it and shouted, “GROW!”

The tree in front of her let out a groan as he fed from her before quickly snapping the connection between it and Heidi in half, making Heidi grab her hand, rubbing away the odd feeling from it as the tree grew. Tina helped Heidi up and together to two stepped back as the tree grew bigger, filling out, shooting out into the sky, branches forming, spudding leaved and flowers, such pretty flowers, she had never seen such flowers before, speckled with colors, giving off a sweet scent that carried through the woods. The tree wasn’t bone white, but a black color, so black that it almost seemed impossible. It kept growing and growing until finally it stopped growing and let out a soft shudder of delight, one of its branches coming down to wrap around Heidi’s frame gently.

‘Kin….’ The tree whispered, it had a woman’s voice, ‘You who grew me, from magic, you are of my kin…’

“I suppose I am,” Heidi said as the tree rained flowers on her, “I thought…I thought another tree would grow, not you.”

‘Seeds from our kin are not the old kin but new ones,’ The tree cooed, it’s branches resting on Heidi’s pregnant belly, ‘Like your seeds you carry, they are not directly you, but made from you.’

“I see, so that would make me your sister,” Heidi said, looking up at the tree, “Your older sister, I did always want a younger sibling to boss around.”

Tree let out a laugh of delight, lighting up and raining more flowers on Heidi. Heidi smiled and turned to Tina who was smiled back at her and picked up the flowers.

They would be alright.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

“Thank you, Witcher,” Geralt hummed as the old, half blind man thanked him once again, “I know you are called the Butcher, and care not but for the coin you can make but you have done me a good service.”

Geralt looked at the man and then to the village. When people had issues in their villages, Geralt ignored them, he wasn’t the butcher for nothing, all he did was hunt beasts, out in the wild, issues in villages were nothing to him but this village, the one he had saved, called out to him, he had to save it, something in the back of his mind told him to save it.

He rid the village of the ghouls that had invaded it and the people had returned to it, giving the Butcher space as he walked by them. He was about to leave when someone stopped, the blind man.

“I know you have been rewarded already,” The man said shuffling in his hut, “But, I have something to give you. The reason why you saved this village.”

“What do you speak of, old man?” Geralt asked, as the man pushed away jars and pulled out a small, clay jar.

“I found this, over three years ago,” The man said, turning to Geralt and holding out the jar, “When the roots came from ground and nearly choked us all to death, I couldn’t do anything with it, but I now know why I couldn’t use it, it wasn’t meant for me.”

The old man pointed to Geralt’s gloved hand and said, “You bear a mark, I can sense it, you can use it, where I cannot, take it, Witcher and use it as you will.”

Geralt took the jar from the old man and walked out the hut. He didn’t look back as he got on Roach and continued on his journey to Kaer Mohem. He opened the lid to the clay jar and shook out a long thin root from a tree. It was silky and looked new as if it just sprouted and it hummed with power, power that he knew very well.

“Heidi,” Geralt whispered, holding the root up and watching it wrap around his wrist, “How did it not turn into dust?”

Geralt looked hard at the root and instead of tucking it back in the jar, let it wrap around his new medallion. It pulsed against his skin and he, for the first time in years, felt relaxed. He had a part of Heidi with him, but what could he do with it?

He had all winter to figure it out.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Geralt looked up from his observations, watching as Vesemir at the doorway to his room, looking at him intently. Geralt slipped the root back around his medallion and watched as the older Witcher walked into his room, holding a bottle of spirits and two small cups, which he set on the table. Vesemir sat across the man, looking at Geralt and said, “Butcher, that’s your name now, isn’t it, let’s have a drink.”

Geralt regarded Vesemir with sharp eyes but then took a cup and held it out for the man to pour him a drink, “People call me the Butcher, I’m still Geralt.”

“No you’re not,” Vesemir said, looking at the man, “You’re still Geralt but, you’re not, you’ve change and you’ve been keeping it a secret, Butcher.”

Geralt looked down at his cup and knocked it back, growling as it burned his throat. He looked at Vesemir and said, “And I’d like to keep them secrets, Vesemir, somethings I want to keep to myself.”

“Yennefer has been in and out of here, trying to talk to you.” Geralt squeezed his hand around the glass, his brows crinkling, “You keep brushing her off.”

“She’s lucky that’s the only thing I’m doing,” Geralt said, looking at the man and holding his cup out, “Look at you, Vesemir, like an old maid, looking for gossip.”

“You have to admit, you’re acting strange,” Geralt raised an eyebrow, “You were gone for five years and came back a changed man, what made you change,” Vesemir leaned forward and said, “I swear, Geralt, what you say to me, will stay with me, I promise you that.”

Geralt took another shot and then placed the cup down, looking at Vesemir, “I did change, Geralt, I had change, and for the better. Vesemir, I was sent to another world.”

“I know that much,” Vesemir said, “But what I don’t get is why you came back ruthless, you kill and you leave, you care for nothing, I don’t even think you care for your own life.”

Geralt rubbed his eyes and then said, in a low voice, “I met someone, well, someone saved me, a woman,” he rubbed his knuckles and sighed, “A witch, the only one in her world. She saved me, Vesemir, took me into her home, fed me, cloth me.

Geralt poured himself another cup of spirits and said, “At first, we agreed, we would wait until someone from this world could find me and I would return but-“ Geralt stopped and looked out the window.

“Don’t tell me you fell in love,” Vesemir said, leaning forward.

“We did, hard,” Geralt finished his drink, “I love her, Vesemir, I thought I would never feel a love like this, experience a world were people enjoyed me, welcomed me. I got married, Vesemir, she married me, she’s pregnant with my children now.”

“Impossible!” Vesemir said, looking at Geralt, “We’re sterile!”

“No, it’s real, she’s real, pregnant with my twins, my children, my flesh and blood!” Geralt said, standing up suddenly, “My wife is pregnant and I’m not there with her! Yennefer and her Witcher came, accused her of causing the ash to fall, she let them into our home, we promised to help them, we did help them and what do they do, they threaten my wife, told her that she had put a spell on me that they were going to fix me! She was too dangerous! They left her in the snow, I don’t know if she’s alive or not, I didn’t get to say goodbye to her, or tell her that I loved her, they did that, they did it! You want to know why I’m the butcher?! Yennefer took me from my pregnant wife, left her in the snow! She could be dead, and I have no way to know, I can’t get back to her! It’s impossible for me to get back to her!”

Geralt grabbed his cup and tossed it to the wall with a snarl. Vesemir looked at him and said, “So I can see why the Butcher got his name,” he stood up and looked at Geralt, “But, I think the Butcher can get it right, after all, you got a woman pregnant, you got married, you found peace, made the impossible, possible. Geralt, you can do it again.”

“You believe me.”

“I sure as shit do,” Vesemir said taking the bottle and walking out the room, “Geralt, if you want to get home, stop sulking around here and figure it out.”

Geralt sat down in his desk and pulled out the root that wiggled around his fingers. Vesemir was right, he would have to go and find his way back to his wife. He recalled what Yennefer said about the piece of wood they used to get to the roots. Perhaps a piece of root from the root system itself can be of better help.

“I’m coming, Heidi.”

TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, I'm not good with sad endings, happy ones are cool! But sad endings are hard to do. So yes, this is going to have a happy ending.


	21. Reunited/ Epilouge: As it should be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the last chapter. :,D It's been fun writing this story, I loved it, it made me cry, made me laugh, made me think and now it's done. I'll see you guys on the other side.

Heidi let out a gasp, sitting up in her bed. She winced and grabbed at her pregnant belly. At nine months, the twins were more than active, they were restless. At her last visit the doctor had commented that they had dropped and they were now in the right position to come out.

“I say, any day now,” The doctor said, rubbing Heidi’s belly watching her skin shift as the babies followed her fingers with their limbs, “We will be welcoming some twins.”

Heidi turned on her side lamp and climbed out the bed, waddling over to the window and looked out of it. Outside the rain was pounded against the window, lightning lit up the sky. It reminded Heidi of the night she found Geralt. Only this time, she wouldn’t find a Geralt in some crater. It was just a common storm.

Heidi rubbed her lower back and walked out the room and over to the nursery she had just finished. She smiled when stepped inside the room that was painted a soft lavender and blue. Two cradles were nestled under a sheer canopy that fell to the floor, a rocking chair stood under the window , a changing table was tucked in a corner and a drawer full to the brim with clothes, diapers and throw up cloths, waiting for little babies to use.

“Soon,” Heidi said, rubbing her belly, “We’ll get to meet, little ones, I can’t wait to meet you, will you have your father’s eyes or mine, or will your grandmother’s genes win out and you both will get grey eyes, I don’t know but I’m excited to find out.”

Heidi walked over to a side table that housed a vase full of flowers from her sister tree and a photobook. She picked it up and said, “I made a photobook for you two, pictures of your father, he’s a very handsome man, I wonder if his beast genes have been inherited by you two, we’ll find out.”

Heidi sat down in the rocking chair and began to rock in it, running a hand over her belly. She smiled softly and played with the medallion she wore, enjoying its steady hum from her magic. She stopped rocking as the house began to rattle softly a frown forming on her face. She heard Dandelion let out a howl and tear upstairs to where she was. The dog whined and sat at Heidi’s feet. She got up as the house shook and then made her way to the doorway, bracing against it. Earthquakes were rare in this area but not unheard of.

“What the hell?” Heidi whispered, as the house stopped shaking, “Dandelion, it was just an earthquake, be more like Meow,” she motioned to the cat that lay in the doorway of her room, “Jeez.”

Heidi walked over to the rocking chair and sat back down in it. Meow slinked into the room and jumped on her lap, Dandelion curled by her feet and looked out the window, alert. Heidi yawned and fell asleep in the rocking chair, petting meow’s head as she slept.

Dandelion walked over to the window and jumped up to look out of it, wagging his tail, staring out into the woods.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Geralt finished packing the last of his items and made his way over to a shelf and pulled out a small pouch of brown leather. He opened it and pulled out a necklace, it was golden with a diamond pendant on the end of it. He found it in a cave and was going to give it to Yennefer but they separated before he give it to her. Now he had a wife and he had never given her a gift.

Geralt tucked the necklace back in the pouch and tucked it in his pocket. He turned to grab the last of his things but stopped when he saw Yennefer, standing at the doorway of his rooms, looking at him. They looked at each other and then she said, in a soft voice, “Geralt.”

“What are you doing here?” Geralt asked his voice wary.

“I haven’t seen you in three years,” Yennefer said, walking forward but Geralt held his hand up, “I came to…”

“Whatever it is you came to tell me, I don’t think I want to hear it, there isn’t much that you can say to me, Yennefer,” Geralt said, grabbing his bag to leave.

“I came to say I was sorry, for what I did,” Yennfer said, softly, making Geralt stop, “I know it doesn’t make up for what I did-“

“You’re damn right it doesn’t,” Geralt said slowly, looking at the woman, “Your sorry doesn’t make up for the fact that you accused my wife of things she didn’t do, your apology doesn’t make up for the fact that you took me from her, threatened her, after what she did for our world, nearly losing her life in the process. It doesn’t make up for the fact that you went after her for her gifts, you were going to experiment on her, who know what you would have done to my children if you had gotten your way and stole them here. But I know one thing, Yennefer, if you had bought my wife and my children here, to this world to experiment on them, like they were some kind of oddity, I would have shown you why they call me the Butcher. Your last minute choice of being terrified of the power she holds saved you from me.”

Geralt lifted his bag up and hefted it over his shoulder, “You took my life from me, Yennfer, you took my future from me and expect me to accept your apology?”

Yennefer looked to Geralt and said, “I thought, I-I just wanted you safe.”

“No, you were looking out for Yennefer, and don’t get me wrong, I understand the need to stay alive, to look out for myself, I do,” Geralt said, “But, for a moment, a long moment, I had someone looking out for me, and you took her from me,” He walked pass the woman and through the door but stopped, “I accept your apology, I forgive you, Yennefer, but not for you, not for anyone. I forgive you because I’ve seen, firsthand, what that kind of rage and malice can do to a person.”

“Where are you going?” Geralt turned to Yennfer as she asked the question, “Are you leaving?”

“Yes, I am, I’m going home, to my family,” Geralt said, before walking out of the area, “Goodbye, Yennefer, I hope you have a good life.”

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

He traveled for weeks, holding the tiny root up, following where it pointed him to. It pulsed with magic and as he got closer to his goal, the pulses grew stronger, the magic grew stronger. He was getting closer to Heidi, he was getting closer to his home.

“Woah, Roach,” Geralt pulled at the mare’s reins, as they stopped before a large cave, that resided close to the mountains in a barren wasteland “Roach, we’re here, we’re where the root’s been leading us.”

Roach nickered and looked into the cave before looking to Geralt. Geralt lifted the root up and in the air, watching it wiggle, leaning over his fingers in the direction of the mouth of the cave, it’s magic pulsing hard, as if beating in time with Geralt’s heart. This was the place, his way to get home. He didn’t know why but he knew that once he went through this cave, he would be back with Heidi.

Geralt turned to Roach and said, patting the horse’s neck, “You can either go to civilization, or go to the wild, the choice is yours, Roach, I’m going in the cave, and I won’t be coming back.”

Roach looked at the man and then took a step forward, as if to say ‘I’m coming with you.’ Geralt sighed and said, “You crazy horse, come on then, let’s walk to our fate.”

Geralt grabbed the reins to Roach and then led her into the cave. He pulled out a torch and continued on, the thin, small root that was latched on his wrist seemed to grow longer, wiggling to and fro, as if searching for something. As the duo walked deeper into the cave, a sweet scent began to fill the air, like flowers and black roots were beginning to form on the walls of the ceiling, when Geralt turned to look back, he found the cave had disappeared, there was nothing behind him but walls of rock, it was like the cave was closing off behind him. Good, he didn’t want to go back. 

The root that was wrapped around his wrist jumped off it and latched on to the roots on the wall. The sweet scent that filled the air grew more potent, the black roots began to light up and a giggle filled the cave. Geralt watched as a single black root pulled itself off the wall of the rock and wrap itself around his wrist.

‘You…you feel familiar, you carry the same bond, though, like my sister,’ a woman’s voice filled his head, ‘Ah…you are her fated one, the one she lost so long ago, six months ago.’

“Sister, fated, are you talking about Heidi? She doesn’t have a sister,” Geralt said, watching flowers bloom on the wall and giggles fill the cave.

‘She does now oh-!” The roots shuddered as Roach helped herself to some flowers, ‘You naughty thing you!’

Roach let out snort, tried to grab more flowers but was stopped by the roots and then took off down the tunnel, taking Geralt with her. The voice giggled and let go of Geralt, ‘See you soon!’

“Damn it Roach,” Geralt muttered as he swung himself on the horse, letting her lead him through the cave, “You eat some flowers and get excited?”

Roach’s ears flatten to her skull as she raced through the cave. Geralt could hear something, like rushing wind, he could feel the ground rumble, as if there was a tremor. He could feel moisture in the air and before he knew it, Roach was galloping out of a tunnel and into some woods, woods he knew very well. Roach didn’t stop running until she got to the Unicorn glide. Geralt got off the horse and pulled both the saddle and bridle off her, as Pointy, the brave unicorn, walked up to her, curious.

“She’s a good horse, won’t give you much trouble,” Geralt said as Pointy and Roach began to interact, “I’ll be back to get you later, Roach, I have a wife to see.”

Geralt carried the saddle to the barn and was greeting by Llama, who rubbed against him with affection and let out a bleat as though to say, ‘You ever leave again, I’ll hurt you.’

“Heidi was right about us, imagine that,” Geralt mused, petting the llama.

Geralt walked out of the barn and up to the porch of the house. The air was warm and wet, rain poured down on him but he didn’t care, he was so happy to be back home, to be with Heidi. He dug through his bag and took out the only items he had taken with him from this world, the set of keys Heidi had given him, and unlocked the back door, letting himself in.

He pulled off his boots, set the bag down and made his way through the house and to the stairs. He heard the sounds of paws on the floor and was soon dealing with an armful of Dandelion, who licked at his face and wagged his tail. Geralt set the dog down and said, “Quiet, Boy, it’s pretty late, don’t want Heidi to wake up.”

Dandelion whined but followed Geralt upstairs. Geralt looked into the room he had shared with Heidi and found it empty. He frowned but stopped, seeing another light on in another room and entered it, finding himself in a room for the twins, his children. Heidi sat in the rocking chair, fast asleep, with Meow curled up on her legs.

She looked so peaceful on in the rocking chair, dressed in one of his t-shirts, her belly bulging out, full of life, life that he helped make. He almost wanted to slap himself to make sure he wasn’t dreaming to make sure that Heidi truly was real.

Geralt took off his gloves and set them to on top of the dresser. He walked over to Heidi’s sleeping form and gently lifted her from the rocking chair, shooing Meow off her before carrying her into their bedroom and laying her on the bed. He stopped when she moaned in her sleep and opened her eyes, looking up at him. She frowned and closed her eyes again but then they flew open again and Heidi sat up, touching Geralt’s face.

“Geralt?” Heidi whispered, tears filling her eyes, “Geralt, it’s you, it’s really you,” she cupped his dirt stained face and then leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips, “Oh gods, I’ve wanted to do that for six months.”

“Heidi,” Geralt said running his hands through her curls, “Three years, I’ve haven’t been with you for three years, it’s been so long.”

“It’s been only six months for be, but it might as well be three years,” Heidi said as she leaned in and kissed him again, “Geralt please, make love to me.”

“I’m dirty, I’ve been cave diving and spent weeks on the road,” Geralt objected but didn’t stop Heidi from tugging at his clothes, “I most likely have lice.”

“Spells, I have magic,” Heidi said as Geralt started to help her undress him, she held her hand out and Geralt swore in pain as his scalp felt like it had been burned, “Sorry, sorry, we can wash later, after you fuck me good.”

“I like that plan,” Geralt nipped at her neck, pulling the shirt off her frame, leaving her in only a pair of black panties and nothing else, “Lay back on the bed, propped on your elbows while I strip, I want to just look at you, Heidi.”

Heidi lay back on her elbows, looking up at Geralt as he pulled off her armor. Geralt looked down at Heidi, taking in her pregnant frame. Her belly stood out proud, her belly button had popped out due to how far she was along. Her breasts, which used to be a lovely handful were now larger, her nipples darker, fuller, he couldn’t want to suck on them. Her frame seemed to be glowing, her hair was fuller, her hips were fuller, she looked so good, pregnancy looked amazing on Heidi.

Heidi’s face morphed from lust to something else as Geralt stripped. He raised an eyebrow at the woman who shook her head and sat up, “What?”

“You look like you’ve been rolling in mud!” Heidi said, standing up and pointing to the bathroom, “I can’t ride you looking like this, go, get washed up, I’ll scrub your back for you”

“I told you I was dirty,” Geralt said as Heidi pushed him into the bathroom, just as the lights went out from the storm, “Well that’s not good.”

“I’ll light some candles,” Heidi pointed to the large walk in tub and said, “In you go, get in there.”

Geralt looked around the bathroom and said, “It’s much bigger now,” walking into the waiting water and sighing as hot water soothed his sore muscles, “I like what you did to it.”

“Yeah, it was getting harder to climb in and out of the tub pregnant and so I just expanded the bathroom to make this walk in tub fit, it’s like a little pool. I was using it for bit but then my doctor found I was having baths and scolded me, so now I have showers. I kept the bath because I think it’s going to be easier to clean the babies this way, when they come.”

Geralt leaned against the side of the large tub and watched as Heidi appeared with three bottle and sat behind him, her legs going into the water. He let her pour water over his head and clean it gently before going for his back, while he washed the rest of his body. Only a few candles lit the steamy room while lightning flashed every now and again, thunder rumbling after it. Geralt gently rested his head against Heidi’s pregnant belly, his ear pressed against it as he listened to several heartbeats. He placed a hand on it and grunted when he received a kick in return.

“Strong babes,” Geralt said, smiling with pride, “My strong babes.”

“Yes, your babies, they have me craving your favorite dish often,” Heidi said, as Geralt turned his body to look at his wife, “I think, after they’re born, I’m never looking at steak again.”

“I’ll eat enough for the both of us,” Geralt rested his arms around Heidi and stood up, looking down at her, “I think I’m clean enough now.”

“Yes you are,” Heidi said as Geralt kissed her deeply, “Mmm, I’ve missed this!”

Geralt walked out the bath and helped Heidi up from the edge off the bed. They dried him off and then they were kissing their way to the bed. Geralt laid on the bed and helped Heidi straddle him. He rubbed her belly and slowly stroked himself to fullness.

“I’m a little leery,” Geralt said as Heidi lifted herself up and hovered over his cock, “I feel like, I’m going to poke them.”

“Shut up,” Heidi said as she sank down on his cock, making them both groan, “And fuck me,” she began to grind against his groin, “I have missed this! Oh you’re so big.”

“And you’re so tight, like an untouched quim,” Geralt hissed grabbing Heidi’s hips and helping her rock on him, “It’s been too long.”

“Did you sleep with other women?” Heidi looked down at him, her hands cupping his face, as she rode him.

“No, never, I would never sleep with anyone else, when I have a wife waiting for me,” Geralt hissed, bucking up into Heidi, “Did any man try to bed you?”

“A few, men with pregnant fetishes, I cursed them,” Heidi said, earning a breathless laugh from Geralt as she rode him, “Only my husband can fuck his pregnant wife.”

“Mmm, I like that,” Geralt said, his hands coming up to cup Heidi’s breasts, his fingers finding her nipples, “Only I can fuck you, only I will ever fuck you.”

“Don’t tug so hard,” Heidi sighed as Geralt rolled her nipples between his fingers, “They’re so sensitive….”

“And leaking,” Geralt commented, pulling his fingers free, showing Heidi his slick fingers, “I’ve never slept with a pregnant woman, is this normal?”

“The doctor said that my milk is coming in and that leaking is common,” Heidi said, looking down at Geralt, “I can’t believe you’ve never slept with a pregnant woman.”

“Yeah, no, never,” Geralt said, grabbing Heidi’s hips, “Now, less talking, I’m going to fuck you silly.”

Heidi held on to Geralt’s hands as he pumped in and out of her, her breasts swaying and her eyes closing. She moaned breathlessly as Geralt fucked her. She let out a sharp gasp as she felt something sharp across her belly.

“Oh shit!” Geralt groaned, moving Heidi’s hips, “You tightened around me, Heidi, do that again.”

“Fuck!” Heidi hissed as the pain came again, this time in her lower back, She squeezed around Geralt and let out a low groan, leaning over Geralt, her hand going to her belly.

“Yes, just like that, I’m going to cum deep in you Heidi,” Geralt hissed as the muscles around him tightened, twitching, fluttering, “I’m sorry, I didn’t last long, Heidi but fuck it’s been so long, I’m going to fucking fill you-“

“That’s” Heidi said as she looked down at her belly and then to Geralt, crying out as the pain came again, “Geralt!”

“Yes?” Geralt continued to push deep in her, “I’m about to cum.”

“I’m about to have these babies!” Heidi wailed, looking down at her husband, with big eyes, “Geralt, I’m going into labor!”

“Fuck,” Geralt pulled out of Heidi as she fell to the side, rubbing her belly, “fuck, Heidi what do I do?”

“Get my packed bag,” Heidi said, sitting up, going over to the wardrobe and pulling out a dress and putting it on, “And my shoes, and find some clothes, shit, your clothes are in the attic!”

“I’ll be right back,” Geralt said as Heidi leaned forward in pain, rubbing her belly, stumbling in the dark to the attic, to grab some clothes. When he came back, the lights were back on and Heidi was standing there, shocked, a puddle of liquid beneath her, wetting her feet.

“My water broke,” Heidi said, breathlessly, before she let out a scream and holding her belly, “Get me to the hospital, now!”

Geralt grabbed the bag Heidi pointed to, swooped her off her feet and made his way downstairs to the front door. He tucked Heidi into the car and got in himself, peeling off down the roadto the hospital. Thank whoever was looking out for them that he remembered how to drive a car.

“Fuck,” Heidi said, spreading her legs, “Fuck, fuck, fuck, they’re coming Geralt! I can feel them moving in me, we’re not going to make it!”

“The hell we aren’t,” Geralt said as Heidi let out a scream of agony, “Take my hand, squeeze it tight.”

Heidi took Geralt’s hand, as he drove and when the next contraction hit, she let out a wail of pain, it was agony. She squeezed Geralt’s hand tightly as she screamed, oh fuck! She could feel them pressing down, trying to escape, “GERALT! GO FASTER!”

“I AM!” Geralt snarled as he felt bones crack in his hands, “Shit, you have a grip on you!”

“Yeah, and the next time you do this to me, I’m ripping your dick off with this grip!” Heidi wailed as another contraction hit, “OH MY GOD! I have to push, I have to push! Stop the fucking car!”

“We’re outside the hospital!” Geralt said as he slammed on the brakes, in the parking lot of the hospital, “Heidi! Can you wait!”

“No, get over here and get your kid, they’re coming now!” Heidi wailed as she pushed down with the next contraction, “Shit, here they come! Hurry!”

Geralt was out the car and in between Heidi’s legs, hitching up her dress. The sight of a head coming out of Heidi nearly did him in but he grabbed the blanket Heidi tossed him and said, “Here they come, shit, they are coming fast.”

“I KNOW!” Heidi wailed as she pushed with the next contraction, she could feel herself stretching open, wider and wider until a sharp cry filled the air. Heidi looked down at Geralt’s face and said, “Don’t look like that, we have one more to go,” panting hard, sweat dripping from her forehead.

Geralt looked down at the squirming bundle in his arms and said, “It’s a girl, we have a daughter.”

“We do?” Heidi asked, in a dazed, as medical staff came running out to help them, “Good, I hope she gets my eyes, I’m so tired….”

“We can’t go to sleep yet, you have one more to push to out,” A triage doctor said, as a nurse came, clamped the cord to their daughter and then handed a pair of scissors to Geralt to cut it, “Cut the cord, Daddy.”

Geralt cut the cord in the way the nurse instructed and then stepped out the way, holding his daughter as Heidi let out a scream and the doctors delivered the last child.

“And…it’s a girl!” The doctor said, clamping the baby’s cord and handing her to Heidi, who held her hands out, “Congratulations, the first birth of twins in the hospital parking lot.

“Get me inside,” Heidi said, as she was loaded on a gurney, her children placed on her chest, “And give me something for the pain I feel, I pushed two little watermelons out of me, my vagina feels like it’s on fire!”

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

“20 fingers and 20 toes,” Geralt said, as he examined the babies, his fingers tracing their tiny bellies with wonder, “They’re so beautiful.”

“They’ve got your nose,” Heidi was in a daze, having been given something for the pain that was safe for her and the babies, “And the firstborn cracked opened her eyes, she’s got your eyes. “

“My eyes?” Geralt lifted his firstborn daughter up and watched as she slowly opened her eyes, they rolled around but when they stopped, he could see the tiny yellow irises and those catlike pupils, “I didn’t think that could happen.”

“Genes are funny things,” Heidi held her hands out for Geralt to give her the baby, “Let me see if she wants to eat,” She undid the top of her gown and helped the baby latch on to her nipple, “There we go, look at her, she’s an eating machine.”

“This one has my eyes too,” Geralt said picking up his second daughter as she squirmed and began to cry, “I think she’s hungry.”

“Getting born is tough work,” Heidi said as Geralt tucked the second one in her other arm and helped her latch on as well, “We’re going to have to work on this suction, little one, I don’t want to pump.”

“What are we going to name them?” Geralt pulled a chair up to Heidi’s bed and sat down, looking down at his children with awe, “They can’t be baby one and two for the rest of their life.”

“I beg to differ,” Heidi joked as Geralt gave her a look, “I’m joking, Geralt,” She looked down at her first born, who pushed her nipple out of her mouth and was sleeping, “Zofia, should be her first name.”

“Zofia…Heidi Rivia,” Geralt finished, earning a watery look from Heidi, “They need a last name, let’s use my title.”

“That’s fine, I’m happy with that, it’s a perfect name,” Heidi whispered and then turned to her second daughter, who was still latched on to her nipple, “What about her?”

“Marcelina,” Geralt said, “My little warrior,” he ran a hand over his child’s hair.

“Marcelina Zeinab Rivia,” Heidi finished, “They have such big names, I hope they can live up to them.”

“I know they will,” Geralt said, leaning in and kissing Heidi on the lips, “Let’s hope the next baby we have is a boy.”

“Next baby?!” Heidi yelped, looking at Geralt, “This is not happening again!”

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

**Epilogue**

“Ha!” 5 year old Marcelina exclaimed, poking her opponent with a stick, “I got you! I’m the winner!”

“You’re getting better at sword fighting,” Geralt said, going over and lifting his girl in his arms, “And you’re getting heavy too, soon, I won’t be able to pick you up.”

“Only babies need to be picked up,” Marcelina said but cuddled against her father, “M’not a baby.”

“But you do like cuddles,” Geralt countered, earning a bite from sharp teeth, “What did I say about the teeth.”

“They’re for eating steak, not daddies,” Marcelina sniffed, earning a tickle from Geralt, “Argh, no, Zofia, help me!”

“Don’t wanna,” Zofia said, from where she sat, coloring in her book, “Not supposed to bite Daddy!”

Geralt set Marcelina down and let her run over to her sister to help her color. Still, after all these years, he couldn’t believe these two girls, with his eyes, and locks of white hair with black streaked through it, were his girls. There was no denying it though, they had gained some beast genes but they gained Heidi’s magical ability as well. Sweets had to be locked away in magical dead zones and bath time could be a nightmare. If you weren’t their parents, Zofia and Marcelina would play games, pretend that they were the other or use magic to play tricks on you. Tina the Godling had been over the moon and the three of them could be spotted playing in the woods from time to time. His family, he liked that way that sounded.

His little Zofia was the quiet one, always observant, she was more like him but preferred the company of her mother, learning spells and coloring, wanting to not get into things until she could figure out if she would get in trouble or not. Marcelina was her mother’s child, wild, she had to get into everything and full of spunk. If Marcelina was around but the house was quiet, she was plotting and planning your downfall. She loved to sword fight and Geralt hoped that once she was older, he could get her the real thing, much to the annoyance of her mother.

Speaking of mother. Geralt slid into a whicker chair on the porch, close to his daughters and watched as Heidi walked out the backdoor, holding a baby to her chest, his son. The declaration of no more children flew out the window as the twins grew too old to be babied and Heidi wanted another child to take care of. He had been most eager to help her in her quest.

“Here, take junior,” Heidi said, handing his namesake to him, “Geralt the second is too milk drunk to do anything but sleep.”

Geralt looked down at his sleeping, infant son, nuzzling his tiny face with his nose. He knew behind those closed eyelids, were amber eyes but Geralt Junior had his father white hair but Heidi’s curls. He was going to grow up to be a heart breaker. He was a quiet baby, rarely cried and spent most of his time in his father’s arms, just like the twins did when they had been babies.

“Come here you two,” Heidi said, sitting down in a chair and opening her arms, “My little girls, starting school tomorrow, are you excited?”

“No, I’m not,” Zofia said, as she and her sister climbed on their mother’s lap, “We have to go to school on our birthday, no trips this year, we wanted to go to Toussaint or Germany!”

Marcelina nodded her head, “Can’t we go to school next year and not on our birthday?”

“I need smart daughters,” Geralt said, looking away from his son to his girls, “Someone has to teach Geralt Junior how to read and write, plus, you’ll make lots of friends.”

“And we can throw a party and you can invite your friends to it in a few weeks,” Heidi said, rubbing the girl’s back, “Plus, we’ll come and bring sweets to school tomorrow, that way the kids can be like, ‘Zofia and Marcelina have cool parents, let’s be their friend!’”

“Heidi,” Geralt said, gently pinching his wife’s side but Zofia and Marcelina were interested.

“Hmm, this can work, sister,” Zofia said to Marcelina, who nodded her head, “Shall we go to school and not run away with Tina?”

“What?” Geralt looked at his girls, “Run away?!”

“I do want friends,” Marcerlina nodded her head, “Let’s go to school!”

“They’re not running away now,” Heidi said, hugging her girls, “Okay, bedtime, I want teeth cleaned, faces washed and jammies on, asap, Geralt will be up to help soon, it is his night. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow.”

The twins kissed their mother and then their father before running into the house, shouting and laughing about school. Heidi took Geralt Jr. from his father and walked into the house as well saying, “Better hurry up, before they flood the bathroom.”

Geralt stood and made his way inside the house. If someone would have told him, years ago, that he would be changing diapers, washing sticky faces and sneaking sips of wine and sex with Heidi, while the kids had naps, he would have laughed in their faces. Now, he couldn’t imagine a life without his children and wife.

He was content, he was happy

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

“Cirilla sent a letter,” Heidi said, handing Geralt the thick letter, before climbing into bed with her husband, “Read it,”

“I will, I just want to enjoy my time with you first,” Geralt kissed Heidi on the lips, pulling her into his arms, “When are you going to take off my medallion?”

“Never,” Heidi said, playing with it as she rested her head on Geralt’s shoulder, “It reminds me of what I had, of what I lost and what I gained again.”

“Me leaving is never going to happen again,” Geralt said, looking at the woman, with serious eyes, “I promise you that.”

“Yes, I know, if you leave, I’m going to chase you down with these kids, I promise you that,” Heidi said, earning a kiss from Geralt, “Hmph, your kisses do nothing to me!”

“I’ll have to try harder then,” Geralt said, pulling Heidi in for a heavier kiss, “We are cleared for sex, right?”

“Three months since his birth, we are cleared,” Heidi said as Geralt pulled at her clothes, “Hurry, let’s do this before he wakes!”

Several intense minutes later, they lay on the bed, Heidi curled against Geralt while Geralt read the letter, covered in sheets, panting slightly.

“She wants more pictures of the girls and of junior, she’s excited by your advancement with the connection between the two worlds and she’s working on her end to see if her magic can work with your magic. She also wants more chips, please.”

“I’ll send her a care package,” Heidi said, resting her head on Great’s chest, “Hopefully, soon, we can see her, and she can meet our children.”

“I think that’s a good idea,” Geralt said, tucking the letter in the nightstand and turning off the light, curling around Heidi, “Now, I need sleep, junior is going to wake soon.”

Heidi turned and watched Geralt fall asleep. She ran her hand over his face and whispered, “I love you, Geralt.”

“Love you too,” Geralt turned his head and kissed the hand caressing him, his eyes closed, “Now, sleep.”

Heidi snorted with laughter and fell asleep. Outside in the night sky, a shooting star streaked above their house. Everything was as it should be.

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it's no more story! What are you guys doing here, still, go on and git, until I whip up the next story! Smell ya later!


End file.
